


Stars beyond our reach

by Seahorsesentailed



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 54,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seahorsesentailed/pseuds/Seahorsesentailed
Summary: Hi this is a collab by me Tammie Spencer and my friend emma wells please feel free to leave your opinions





	1. Broken pieces

"Bea, Bea!" Allie roared as she ran across the beach. The woman she loved was lying on a lounger, hand in hand with a budding brunette. The clear seawater splashed up Allie's ankles and the sand crunched between her toes as she approached the woman she loved. Once Allie had reached Bea she stopped and stared adoringly, taking every inch of her lovers beauty in. "I love you AllieCat." Said Bea, pulling Allie closer to her body. She embraced Allie as tight as she could. "I'm so sorry this has happened!" Bea said, "I tried to protect you baby. I really did!" Bea's voice thinned, "when I found you, I fought with the governor to be with you." Bea gently stoked Allie's cheek, "I love you and Debbie more than anything." Bea turned to the brunette, she smiled then turned back to Allie, "But you've still got a purpose, you need to return to the real world Allie. You can't stay here with me and Debbie forever." Allie understood Bea but couldn't accept what she'd said, "I love you too Bea. I don't ever want to lose you and Debbie! I can't lose you! Not again Bea!" Bea wiped the tears that was forming in Allie's eyes and kissed her forehead, she took a few seconds to think what to say next. She took a deep gulp and heartbreakingly explained, "Allie, it's not your time. You still have a life and I want you to concur it! I will always be with you! Protecting you. Me and Debs will never leave you!" Tears began to roll down both women's faces.  
"We will wait for you, i promise you."Bea grabbed Allie's hands, "but you have a deed to complete. I can't let you leave the world when you have so much to live for." The expression on Bea's face confirmed Allie's worst fears. She realised it was time to bid her lover goodbye but she still had so much she wanted to say. Before Allie could convince Bea to let her stay, Bea gave her a look of utter sadness combined with gratefulness, "Allie, you made me feel alive again and I didn't think that was possible. Losing Debbie was the toughest thing I've ever experienced. My life was worthless without Debbie but then there was you. The thought of losing another person I loved tore me in half. Life was meaningless again, nothing could ever replace my girls. Allie knew the time for goodbye was growing ever closer. "Bea!" Again, Bea interrupted the emotional Allie. "You helped me to love again, when I thought it was impossible." Allie spotted an opportunity to interrupt Bea. Allie begged for Bea's approval to remain on the heavenly beach, "Bea, please! I need to stay here with you and Debbie. We belong together Bea! Don't tell me you don't feel it too!" Allie begins to sob uncontrollably, "you're all I have ever wanted! I want to be happy with you! We deserve this!" Bea smiled, "that's all I've ever wanted." Bea held her arms out and spins around, holding her hands out, pointing to the glorious beach, "that's all I've ever wanted too but we were dealt a shitty hand baby. I wish I could change everything but it's not fair to you Allie. I need you to promise me one last thing Allie. I need you to go back, keep safe and be happy." Allie began to grow angry and screamed, "I'll never be happy without you!" In Bea's face. Bea placed her hands on Allie's shoulders to calm her down, "Yes you will Allie. You're stronger than you know and Franky will look out for you, I know she will." Allie couldn't contain her emotions, "BEA! Please don't do this."  
"Allie, I will never leave you. When you glance up out of that prison window, search for the biggest and brightest star and when you find it, you'll know it will be looking right back at you." Bea softly and slowly placed her trembling hand on Allie's racing heart, "I will always be in here." Bea clenched Allie close and whispered in her ear, "I love you beautiful girl. I love you to the moon and back. You're my reason Allie. You stole my heart. I love you, more than you could ever imagine." Bea took a step back and allowed Debbie to talk to Allie. She held Allie's hand and smiled, her eyes where glistening as she looked up at Allie, "Thank you." Allie illustrated a look of bewilderment following Debbie's statement. Debbie continued, "standing by and watching my mum's misery over the years was so difficult but something changed when she met you. She smiled again, the same way she smiled when I said my first word and when she helped me get dressed for my prom. You gave her a reason, a purpose and a flare for life again." Allie pulled Debbie close to her, "I truly love your mum. More than anything in the world." Debbie loosened herself from Allie's grip and walked back towards Bea. Bea looked at Allie for the final time, "I'll always love you. To the moon and back." Bea was struggling to find the courage to walk away from Allie. "Please don't leave me!" Allie pleaded. Tears were flowing down Allie's face. She cried until she had no more tears to cry. "I'm sorry beautiful girl." Bea reluctantly said as she and Debbie began to walk into the sunset.  
Allie watched them walk away until she could see them no longer. The last words Bea muttered echoed in Allies tormented mind. "BEAAAAAAA!" Allie screamed. With her last breath she collapsed in the sand; which now appeared dull and lifeless. The rain began to pour and rumbles of thunder began as Allie's heart was breaking. With her head in her hands she glared up at the sky and her vision began to blur. Allie could see a dark haired figure watching over her as she lay in a hospital bed, surrounded by machines.  
◦


	2. Tragic hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based around Allie and Franky finding out the news please leave your comments we love to hear them ❤️

The past few days had been a roller coaster of emotions for Bridget. She been questioned by police over Allie's potential self medicating and the reaction of Bea over Allie's apparent overdose. Although Bridget was helping the police in both of these investigations, she somehow still found the time to help Vera discover Ferguson's plan concerning her upcoming trial.  
With all of these investigations on going Bridget's relationship with Franky had began to suffer. Realising this Franky decided to take matters into her own hands. Sitting in the kitchen Franky grabbed her phone and texted Bridget. The text read, "Hey baby, be home by 7. I've got a little surprise for you. Love ya! Xx'  
Feeling pleased with herself, Franky smiled as she hit the send button. She had not long returned home after purchasing the ingredients for a romantic homemade meal for two. Franky understood that Bridget was under grave stress at work and wanted to display her affection for Bridget. Earlier that day Franky had brought a punnet of roses from their local florist, she removed one of the roses and placed it upon their bed for when they hit it later that evening. Franky had planned everything down to the last detail.  
Dinner was almost ready and just as Franky tasted the food to see if it was ready, she heard the door being opened. It then quickly slammed shut. Franky instantly knew that Bridget wasn't her usual self as she never slammed the door and had nagged Franky to do the same.  
Franky invitingly called Bridget into the kitchen as she was worried over the slamming of the door. "Gidge?!" Bridget wearily walked into the kitchen and glanced over at Franky with a sadness in her eyes. "Gidge? What is it? The girls okay? Booms, Liz, Dors, Maxi..." Bridget interrupted Franky before she could complete her list. "It's Bea Franky." Bridget walked closer toward Franky, knowing the tragic news she was about to tell Franky, would have a huge impact. "Bea? What? Has she finally shivved The Freak?" Franky jokingly said as she tested the food again. "Bea is dead Franky. She's dead." Franky laughed nervously, "what? What are you talking about? I spoke to her three hours ago and she was fine!" Franky was in disbelief.  
Bridget held Franky by the arms and firmly said, "Franky. Please just sit down." "Just tell me what the fuck has happened Gidge!" Bridget finally began to tell Franky what had taken place, "I don't know the full picture Franky but I was told by Vera that upon Ferguson's release, Bea was waiting for her and there was a showdown involving a weapon; some kind of shiv. Franky, Bea was stabbed to death."  
"That fucking Freak!" Franky screamed. "She keeps destroying lives and getting away with it. First Allie and now Red?!" Franky was furious as she spat her words out. "Bridget tried to calm Franky down by telling her that Allie had actually survived her attack, "Franky, Allie is alive. She's critical but will make a full recovery." Franky seemed to look confused, "what?! Bea told me that Allie had no hope of surviving!" Franky began to cry out of anger. "The doctors had gave up on her but she's stable. She's a fighter Franky." Bridget said trying to reinsure Franky but Franky snapped, "So Bea died for nothing?!" Bridget seemed perplexed by Franky's question, "what do you mean?" Franky replied, "the only reason Bea would have done this is because she felt alone. She thought she'd lost everything! Again!" Franky frantically reached for her car keys. As she clasped the keys Bridget placed her hand over Franky's,  
"Gidge! I need to see Allie. I can't stand by and watch someone else tell her about Bea. I couldn't live with myself." She pushed Bridget's hand off hers and headed toward the front door , as Franky slammed the door behind her Bridget shouts, "Franky! She doesn't even know you!"  
Franky swiftly got into her car and started the engine. Tears stormed down her face. She was trying her hardest to gather her thoughts but found it extremely difficult and exhausting. All Franky wanted to do was grab Bea and knock some sense into her but she couldn't. She'd never be able to say goodbye to the woman who she once hated but grew to adore and respect. They needed each other's help under Ferguson's reign of terror.  
Franky respected Bea and in her heart fathomed that Bea would have wanted it to be her who informed Allie of the unfortunate news. Franky could never of forgave herself if she allowed the woman Bea loved to deal with such a major loss on her own.

As Franky drove up to the hospital car park, she sorted enough change for three hours parking. She reached for a tissue out of her glove compartment to wipe away the steaks of mascara which formed dark rivers down her face. As she took a deep breath, she opened the car door and let out a large sigh as her foot slammed into the ground. Every step Franky took felt heavier and heavier as she reached the receptionist on the front desk. Franky's footsteps became so heavy that she felt she was stuck. Stuck in a moment of surreal misfortune. Franky could hear each tick of her watch.  
"Hi, I've came to see.." Franky hesitated, "my sister, Allie Novak." She had told the lie before she had time to think of the consequences if she had been caught. "Let me just find the location of the patient for you." The woman briskly glanced towards Franky and then looked back at her computer screen. "Unfortunately your sister isn't allowed visitors. Its authorised personnel only." Franky quickly replied, "the prison rang me and suggested that I came here because she might not make it through the night. I came to say goodbye. She shouldn't die alone." The woman on the desk illustrated empathy toward Franky and quickly said, "I wouldn't usually do this but it's wing 7 Room 154." Franky appeared relived and said, "thank you. I really appreciate this." Franky gingerly approached room 154 to have the dreaded conversation with Allie.  
Before Franky realised it she had reached room 154. She gave the door two knocks. When the door opened, it was Miss Miles on the other side. She appeared shocked to see Franky, "Doyle! What are you doing here?!" "I need to tell her." "You know you can't do that Doyle!" Franky was aware of what made Miles tick, "give me some time with her smiles. I'll make it worth your time. That rainy day fund of yours, I'll make it grow. I won't try anything. I just owe it to Red to tell Allie what happened. How she died. They deserve that much don't they?" Miss Miles rolled her eyes, "enough with the sob story. You've got an hour. And Doyle, I want that money in my account by 7. I'm overdue a big night out." "Consider it done." Franky said as Miles patted her down before allowing her to enter the room. Miles followed Franky into the room.  
Franky's eyes glazed as she took a look around the room of carnage that Ferguson had created. She sat down in the chair beside the hospital bed as she watched the blonde tossing and turning, as though she was having a vivid and distressing dream or nightmare.  
Allie's eyes rolled one and she groaned, "Beeeea" as she sluggishly sat up. She had been restrained to the bed with chuffs. Allie glared over at the dark haired figure who was watching over her. "Who the hell are you? And why are you watching me sleep?!" Franky flashed Allie a smile of pity and explained, "hey, I've only been here five minutes. I'm Franky Doyle." The little colour Allie had rapidly drained from her. Allie began to blubber but somehow managed to fight back her tears, she decidedly composed herself, "she's gone isn't she?" Allie aggressively questioned Franky and she tried to make eye contact with Franky but Franky peered down at the ground, she had a lump in her throat that wouldn't allow her to tell Allie the tragic news because she understood that once she said the words to Allie it made the situation real.  
Allie became agitated and struggled to withhold her emotions any longer, "just TELL ME! I NEED TO KNOW!!!" Franky rose from the chair and directed Allie to move along the bed so she could comfort her. "Allie, I'm so sorry. I really am. " Allie turned away from Franky as she didn't want to disclose her tears in front of a stranger. Franky tried to hold Allie close to her but Allie thudded her in order to make her let go but Franky held her tighter and tighter until she gave up. "But I love her. She can't be dead. She just can't be!" Allie was gasping and sobbing between each pain filled word she said. Franky held Allies head in her arms, "I love her too. You have to know how much she loved you Allie. For the first time since Debbie had died, I saw her smile. Nobody made her feel the way you did Allie. She knew she had found the one. She knew she was finally loved."  
Sobering into Franky's chest Allie muttered, "I can't bare to live life without her. I need her! I need her Franky!!!!"  
Franky held allies face directly opposite hers, "Allie, you listen to me. Bea wouldn't want you to wallow in misery. She'd want you to blossom and live the life that she never could. See the world and be loved. She wouldn't want you to live in unhappiness, crying over her." Allie began to open up to Franky, "she's my rock Franky. She's the only person who ever made me feel loved in life. Everything is meaningless without Bea." Allie was some what distressed, "how did it happen?" Franky hesitated as she didn't want Allie to have yet another emotional outburst. She soon realised however that, this was the very reason why she'd risked visiting the hospital. Franky sighed, "The Freak." "What? How did it happen? I don't understand! Her trial was due in court." "Allie, you've lost four days. Jesper, the star witness was murdered, which meant the trial collapsed against Ferguson. Once Red... Bea had discovered this and received the news that you were dying, she wanted revenge. Some how Bea was waiting for Ferguson as she was released. There was a showdown and a weapon was involved. All I know is The Freak stabbed Bea to death."  
Allie began to gag upon hearing the heart wrenching facts. "Did she die alone?" Allie asked Franky in a reluctant tone. "Bridget told me that Mr. Jackson didn't leave her until she had taken her last breath. She didn't die alone Allie. He held her close and didn't let go." "Thank you for telling me Franky." For the remaining time Franky had left, she lay holding an hysterical Allie, who cried into Franky's shoulders.  
The only relief Allie felt was that the woman she loved and had died to be with her, didn't pass alone. Allie knew that Bea was shown love her final moments of life.


	3. About fucking time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it's gunna take a few chapters until the juicy shit but this is another chapter about what needed to happen

Will had been ordered to meet Channing in Vera's office to discuss the tragic event that happened just hours before. He was still suffering with flashbacks of Bea's death and how he had held her in his arms as she lay dying in a puddle of her own blood. He vividly remembered the tinkle in her eyes and the smile on her face, something which was tattooed in his mind.  
Will froze in his steps as he reached the door. "Will. Come in." Channing said in a strict manner. Will snapped out of his dark thoughts upon receiving the invite into the room. "Mr. Channing" Will said as he firmly shook Channing's hand. "Will, I'm sure you have been deeply affected by the death of the prisoner. Please, sit down." Channing directed Will to the chair with an open hand. Just as Will had sat down Channing said, "I'm aware of your close relationship with the prisoner and that it was you who remained with the prisoner in her final moments." "I did" said Will. "She was good for the women Sir." Will was still battling with the idea of Bea's death. "Will, I understand that you're upset over the death but i need you at your best." "Sir?" "Promoting Vera was a mistake. Her actions and decisions have created as much chaos as Ferguson. I'm firing her and promoting you as governor." Will was taken back by Channing's admission. "Sir, you can't let her go. She's a good person." "Good person perhaps, good governor? No! She's going Will. I need a governor who has faith in their actions and who the women respect and trust. So what do you say Will?" Unsure Will tried to convince Channing to keep Vera as Wentworth's governor, "the women trust Vera. This wasn't Vera's fault. It was Ferguson." Will was pleading with Channing but it was pointless, Channing's decision was final.  
"Okay. I'll do it, I'll take the responsibility of the women." Channing stood up and again shook Will's hand. "I know you'll do a great job Will." As Will stood up to exit the room, he suffered yet another flashback. He saw Ferguson standing over Bea, caped in her blood. She was holding the weapon that had ended Bea's life. She had an emptiness in her eyes and didn't show any remorse as she was stood smirking at the carnage in front of her. Ferguson was proud of her actions.  
As Will turned to exit the room he said a single word, "Ferguson" Channing replied, "she's going to walk." Will appeared upset and was angry at the thought of Ferguson killing Bea and dodging a punishment. "Where's the justice in that?" As Will had finished his sentence Channing had picked up his radio and called Vera, he held his finger out to prevent him leaving, "Vera, I need you to come to your office, now."  
"Will, she knows every trick in the book. The sooner Ferguson is gone, the better as far as I'm concerned. " Will turned away from Channing and grabbed the doorknob in a fit of fury but as he turned it, somebody had begun to twist it from the outside. 

Palms sweating, Vera nervously twisted the doorknob to enter her office. As she slowly turned the doorknob the door swiftly opened from the other side and Will appeared,"Will! What's going on?" Vera was worryingly concerned at Will's lack of support toward her. Will peered down at the ground and shook his head. Avoiding eye contact with Vera he said, "I didn't want it this way Vera." He then brushed past her, with his head remaining down. Suddenly Will spun around and quizzed Vera over her poor decision regarding Bea's escape and death,"Why did you let Smith go out there Vera? You've got blood on your hands." He then continued to walk away, disappointment in his every step. Vera now appeared extremely regretful after Will had voiced his opinion.  
She gradually picked up the courage to enter the dark room and saw Channing sat up right in her governors chair, he had a look of disappointment on his face,"Sir" Vera spoke this word with slight intimidation. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion and Vera's mind was beginning to create situations which she couldn't control. She'd lost control of both her mind and the women. She knew she'd failed them.  
Channing sort upon belittling the almost blubbering Vera,"Oh Vera. Vera, Vera. How many chances have I gave you? Time after time, I gave you the benefit of the doubt and now this to top it all off." Channing spoke with terrifying authority, making Vera feel like a child, reminding her of the horrific treatment she faced from her mother. Vera knew her days as Wentworth's governor were numbered. She had ran out of time, options and excuses.  
"Vera, a high profile prisoner was killed and on your watch and now that twisted motherfucker Ferguson is claiming you're the mastermind behind the whole thing! Because of your incompetence she's walked!! We're all in the shit and it's your fault." Channing was furious, veins began to pop in his neck and head. "To be blunt, I don't think you have the nerve, brains or courage. The press is all over this and Ferguson is hell bent on proving her innocence!" The popping veins grew sizeable and wilder the more enraged Channing became.  
Vera slipped into a daze. She could see Channing's mouth forming words but couldn't hear a single one of them. She began to blink at a rapid pace. Beads of sweat were running down the back of her neck and she shuddered as an unexpected chill ran agonisingly through out her body.  
Changing shot up out of Vera's beloved governors chair and slammed his hands on her desk.  
"GOD DAMN IT VERA! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Vera flinched out of her skin at Channing's bold move. He was growing ever more impatient with Vera. 'It wasn't my fault' seemed to be the only words Vera could piece together in her head but instead of vomiting the statement, she replied, "Yes Sir." In a childish manner. Channing continued with the verbal ambush on Vera. "You've embarrassed me, the department,yourself and the women. How can you hold any authority over those animals if they don't respect you? If I don't respect you." Vera could sense her impending deadline as governor approaching. The chill that had previously ran through her body was now replaced by that of dread. Vera knew she would be receiving a demotion and was therefore prepared to hear such words, "Vera, I need a governor with backbone. Who is held in high regard. "Here it comes" Vera thought to herself. "I therefore have no other decision than to fire you." Vera turned a shade of grey and sunk in her chair. This, she was not prepared for. "Sir, you can't do this to me. I can fix this." Vera said, with less conviction than the announcement perviously spoken by Channing. "Vera, just get out. Return your badge at the front desk and leave. I'll have your belongings sent to your home." Channing displayed relief which had become apparent both by his body language and facial expression. "Sir, I'd prefer to empty my office." "I don't care what you'd 'prefer' and this isn't your office! Now, get out of my sight!" Vera began to whimper convulsively. "Let me have some dignity and empty my office." She didn't want to empty the office but it had became apparent that she was desperate to do it herself.  
"OUT NOW!" Barked Channing.  
Vera sluggishly stood up. She straightened her governors uniform for one last time. "I was invested in the welfare of those women out there! I was firm but fair. Ferguson was running a circus out there and I failed to do anything about it. Don't you think that's punishment enough?" Changing sarcastically says, "and who's fault is that Vera? Now leave!!!" As Vera exits the room she gazes at a filing cabinet. She murmurs under her breath, "I've failed." A trickle of blood drops from her nose and splatters onto her bright white shirt. It wasn't just her shirt which was stained but her conscience too.  
As Vera collected her coat from her locker she slammed the locker door shut and gasped for air after letting out a whimper of dejection. She'd failed so many people in life, her mother, the women, Bea and least of all, herself.  
The moments between exiting the prison and entering her car where blurred but she was certain of one thing, she had to start her engine and drive. Drive as far and as fast as she could. It was Vera's time to say goodbye to Wentworth and every nightmare she had occurred within its walls, from cruelly being labelled with her nickname, 'vinegar tits' to the latter of being fired. With rivers of tears steaming down her face and blood stained on her conscience Vera drove off into the distance, escaping the torment of Wentworth but she knew she'd forever be a prisoner inside her own mind.


	4. Ut A Promissione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various things happen in this chapter but will it change the prison for the good or the bad?   
> Please leave your opinions love Tammie & Emma

Chapter 4

Will sat conflicted as he studied the environment surrounding him in his newly appointed office.  
He had carefully and respectfully emptied the contents of the safe, filing cabinet and Vera's desk. He placed all of her belongings in a box ready for Mr Channing to collect in order for it to be delivered to Vera's house.  
Will was exhausted as he looked up at the clock he realised it was three in the morning. He glanced out of the window, it was hours since the death of Bea and his first action as governor of Wentworth would be to arrange a room to sleep in for the foreseeable future. Will needed to go home and collect some personal items. He understood the next couple of weeks would be very demanding but he would join the women in mourning for Bea.  
Will was committed to the prison and the women he was now fully responsible for. He didn't trust the women's lives in the hands of anyone else after the horrific past twelve hours. Will kept repeating the death of Bea in his mind. Replaying every moment over in his head. How he held her as she took her final breath and how he felt her heart beat one last time. Bea had a look of peace on her face and appeared happy. Will felt sick at the thought of Bea being content with dying. "How could she be happy to die" he said to himself as he prepared to go home to collect the essential items he needed. It was in this moment that  
Will experienced a flashback in his cluttered mind, which seemed to explain Bea's happiness. The flashback consisted of Bea and Debbie; they were laughing together and in that instant Will knew that Bea was now at peace and had been reunited with her darling daughter.   
Will lent his head back and let out a sigh. He then set upon walking to the make shift room he had set up. It consisted of a bed and a television it was minimalist but done the job. Will was running on pure adrenaline and needed to sleep. He had told Miss McCartney to go home that night due to him staying at the prison.   
Will looked up at the loudly ticking clock, which now read 3.27am. Time seemed to be standing still.   
He had requested Mr Clark and Miss Dawson do their hourly checks on the women. Security was paramount at this point in time. There was extra staff who had been recruited in wake of the days events. They were coming from Watford and Barnhurst and would be arriving in the morning.   
Will was figuring out how to break the terrible news of Bea's death to the women. The women were oblivious to the situation and Will wanted it to stay that way for as long as possible. He slowly closed his eyes and prayed for an easy fix and that everything would be okay for the women in the end.   
Five hours later Will awoke, he'd fell a sleep without realising. He heard a gentle knock on the door.  
"Will?" It was Jake, "Give me a minute mate"  
Will got out of the bed and opened the door, he ran his fingers through this hair, they were still partly stained with Bea's blood.   
Jake saw the blood and followed Will's fingers as he ran them through his hair. Will quickly put both hands in his pockets when he noticed that Jake had spotted the blood. " Look mate, you go home and get some sleep. I'll mand this hellhole until you get back"  
Will looked at Jake in disgust,  
"No offence but I'm not leaving this place for the foreseeable future. I can't leave the women in this mess I just can't" Will knew the news of Bea's death would cause uproar within the prison walls. Jake replies, "they will be fine without you until tomorrow Will. What use will you be to them in 'tis state."  
"Jake, there are 500 women out there who I am responsible for and it's my duty to support each of them through the next few days." Before Jake could suggest any further advice to Will, Will said,   
"I need to visit Novak in hospital and tell the women what's happened." Jake was concerned for Will's wellbeing. Will continued "now make yourself useful and cancel the women's work. I only want the kitchen open. Keep the rest of the women confined to their units until further notice." Jake could tell Will was under immense pressure, "mate..." Will stopped Jake, "Governor! I want all the women in the yard at 12 so I can inform them of the news. I want all staff present as we don't know what the reaction of the women will be." "Will..."  
"Just do it Jake!" Some time had passed and it was time for Will to deliver the news to the women. Will slowly walked into the yard where all the units had been assembled.   
Will gazed at the women across the yard. They was muttering among themselves and seemed shocked to see Will in a governor's uniform. Never in the history of Wentworth had all the women been in the yard at the same point. It was because of this they knew something was wrong.  
"Mr J what is this all about you have the women worried" Liz said. All the women started saying, "yeah" and then the question Will was dreading, "where's Bea" Liz shouted from the crowd of women.  
"Ladies please! Listen to me! Don't interrupt me whilst I'm talking! Yesterday evening I was made governor after an incident which resulted in a death of a prisoner" he took a deep gulped "Yesterday Bea Smith managed to escape the prison and entered the outside where she received multiple blows, which resulted in her death."  
There was whispering and shouting throughout the yard. "WHO DID IT?!" Shouted the women. The members of Bea's beloved crew were all in emotional distress upon hearing the awful news. They were comforting each other. Maxine had collapsed to the floor and was pounding the ground, "IT'S MY FAULT!!!" She sobbing into the ground. Boomer was stood over her with her hands on Maxine's shoulder telling her, "everything will be okay." Liz and Doreen held onto one another tightly. "I wish I didn't have to tell you this and I'm sorry. This is awful news and anyone who requires support should contact Miss Westfall who has organised counselling sessions for anyone who requires it." Will had almost completed his first important duty as governor.   
"The women in Bea's unit will not be permitted any work duties today and are all required to take part in Miss Westfall's sessions." Will dismissed the majority of the women but requested Bea's crew to stay back. "Once Novak returns from hospital I will arrange for you to say goodbye together. The old garden will be turned into a Memorial garden for Bea, as I know she touched all of your hearts ." Will had delivered the news and completed his first duty as governor but it wasn't easy. He could physically see the impact it had on the women and knew there were difficult times ahead. 

Franky was comforting a traumatised Allie, whilst Miss Miles sat in a shady corner of the room.   
"For fuck sake!!" Will shouted loud enough, with empathise on each word he shouted.   
Both Franky and Miss Miles faces displayed an image of panic. They looked towards the door to see an angry Will. Franky sprang up off the bed and ran towards the door, to make an escape,"Franky! Sit down! Its already done..." Franky knew she had visit Allie but hadn't thought of the consequences if she'd been caught; which she had been. She questioned Will with a regretful tone,   
"My patrol...." said Franky. She looked back at Allie who was inconsolable.   
"I won't say a word" Will peers over at Linda,   
"and neither will Miss Miles" glaring at her. Will waited for Linda's confirmation that she'd understood,  
"No governor" Linda said.   
"Governor?" Franky grilled Will. She appeared shocked and confused.   
"Linda, a word outside" Will looked at her in disappointment. Will led Linda out of the room and continued watching Franky and Allie, who remained inside.   
"What the hell is that all about?" Will snapped and was pointing at the two women inside the room.  
"I thought you'd gave Doyle permission to be here?"   
"I wouldn't and couldn't approve a visit of such a degree!" Will appeared extremely angry. "Not until Novak is back at Wentworth! What the hell do you think you're doing Linda?! Because of staff incompetence Smith has just been brutally murdered and now this!" Will looked out of a nearby window.   
"You're suppose to care about these women! Look at Novak" Will pointed in Allie's direction. "She's a god damn mess! I've got to transfer her back to Wentworth because of this breach of security!" Will laughed in discontent, "There is too much corruption in Wentworth. The inmates and my staff. It stops here! Do I make myself clear?!" Linda checked her watch, "I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!!!!" Linda jumped out of her skin, "Governor!" Will had convinced himself that he and Linda had reached a mutual understanding. "Now go home. I expect you in my office by 9am tomorrow morning!!" Linda begins to walk away from Will,  
"Oh and by the way, I know you've been taking bribes from various prisoners." Will looks Linda in the eye, "this stops now!" It was in this moment that Will had confirmed his dominance.  
Before Linda could defend her actions Will had walked into the room and slammed the door shut in her face. "Rude" said Linda under her breath.   
As Will stepped into the room he picked up his phone and made a telephone call,"Hello, its Will Jackson from Wentworth. There's been a preach in security. I need to arrange an immediate transfer from Melbourne General to Wentworth Correctional for prisoner Novak, Allie. Thank you."  
Will put the phone down and looked over at the two emotionally distressed women. The look of sadness was evident on his face.   
Franky took a moment to explain herself, "Mr J I know I shouldn't be here but I had to tell her. It had to be me!" Franky took Allie by the hand and waited for Will to speak, "Franky, I'm not angry. It's not your fault my staff ignore security that is in place. It's there for Allie's protection too." Allie was a state. Will tried to comfort her, "Allie", Will moved closer to the bed, "I'm sorry about Bea."   
Franky felt she had to further explain how she discovered where Allie was,   
"Will, trust me when I say, this wasn't Bridget! She had no part in this. Please, don't blame her." For a moment, every bodies minds where focused on a different subject other than Bea.   
Will's eyes finally met with Allie's, he watched tears slowly creeping down Allies face and Franky held her hand. "Franky told me... what you done for Bea." Their eyes remained locked, "Thank you" Allie quietly said through her sorrow.   
Will placed his hand on the rail of Allie's bed and looked toward the ground, "Don't thank me Allie. I couldn't save her... I tried to save her. I really did." Will's voice suddenly changed to that of trouble and anguish.   
"Allie, it got a point where I knew there was no hope for Bea. She bled out Allie. I held her close to me. I made sure she knew she wasn't alone" Will felt a mixture of personal relief and cruelty. Cruelty because he understood how Allie would feel once he had delivered the news.   
"Knowing she wasn't alone... I'm so grateful for that. Bea cared an awful lot for both of you."   
Franky brushed Allie's hair from her face and said, "and she loved you, with all of her heart Allie." Allie lay back and looked toward the ceiling. Her eyes were stinging from crying so much.   
"Where's Ferguson?" She looks back at Will, "please, tell me she's not at Wentworth?!"  
Will fell silent and turned his head away from Allie's to avoid eye contact.   
"Mr J what is it?! What the hells happened?!" Franky said, standing up tall ready for the news  
"It's not important" Franky knew Will was lying but before she could reply Allie howled, "JUST FUCKING TELL ME!!!!!"   
Will turned his head back towards Allie's, watching the tears stumble down her face he reluctantly said, "She walked." Wills tone lowered. "Ferguson walked and there's not a bastard thing I can do to stop it" The disappointment became apparent in all of their faces.   
Anger fuelled through Allie's body, "You're fucking kidding me?!" Allie was furious, "She's not going to get away with this!!! I swear..."  
Franky stopped Allie from saying something she would regret but Allie was certain of her own mind,  
"She's evil Franky!How can she get away with murder again!?" Will tried to interrupt Allie, "We tried..."   
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!!"   
"Allie, that's why security was in place. In case she tried anything." Allie ignored Will's admission and continued, "No! I'm not going to let that happen! She's not walking this time! She has to pay!!!"  
"Allie don't!" Franky said holding her close but Allie pushed her away.  
"Someone has to do something! I'm going to make sure she pays one way or another!"


	5. Bitter sweet revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The freaks face finally makes an appearance.... and Allie finally tells the girls what's happened

Ferguson is sat in darkness in The Governor's office, basking in smugness.   
She knew she'd escaped yet another murder sentence. As she imagined Bea's final moments she smirked, her arrogance knew no bounds. Ferguson was proud of her actions and was even prouder that she'd slipped the hand of justice yet again.   
She removed her famous black leather gloves from her pocket and calmly glided   
each of them on.   
Just as Ferguson had placed the second glove on, the door opened.  
"Ah, Mr. Channing!" Ferguson sarcastically said.  
Channing abruptly stopped Ferguson, "Shut the fuck up, sit down and listen!" Ferguson grinned at Channing. "I've heard about Vera's unfortunate dismissal. I can't say that I'm surprised. All those drugs, rampaging their way through a prison." Ferguson takes a seat and begins to tidy the uneven paperwork on the desk, "especially one that was held in such high regard ... " Ferguson had finished straightening the papers. Channing begins to slowly laugh. "Something... funny? Derek?" Mr. Channing looks Ferguson in the eyes and unravels, "The drugs?! The violence, attempted murder and..." Channing rushes to his feet and swipes the papers across the room. They fly up in the air and slowly fall around Ferguson. Channing screams, "MURDER!!!!!! You've ruined the reputation of this prison!!" Ferguson watches as the last paper hits the floor and replies, "I've been cleared of those malicious charges. Smith was on a suicide mission. I simply defended myself against a crazed criminal."  
"We all know what you are. You're a monster. You're dead inside..." Ferguson takes a deep breath in, "I'm familiar with these insults. Let's cut to the chase. You're in need of a governor, Mr. Channing." Channing sits back down. He places his elbows on the desk and holds his hands near to his mouth. He slowly bites his thumbs and says, "and you're applying for the role?"   
"Wentworth was the best correctional facility in the country whilst I was governor." "That... That is because you terrorised the prisoners. No, you're rein of terror ended the day all of your heinous crimes were revealed!" Ferguson rolls her eyeballs, "You need a governor Derek. I know you wouldn't want to hassle yourself with that dirty work." Ferguson tills her head and smiles.   
"And I won't have to..." Ferguson interrupts Channing, "I'm glad you've came to your senses ..."   
"A new governor has been appointed Joan." Channing stands up with his hands firmly on the desk, "and guess who it's not? It's NOT YOU!"   
Ferguson sits in silence for a few seconds. She then crunches the bones in her neck and looks at the papers scattered around the office. Channing continue, "I would sooner torch this place to the ground rather than have you run it again. You're deranged Ferguson!!" Channing picks up his briefcase up off the floor, "I have however, got something for you."   
"Oh?" Says Ferguson as she closely watches Channing open the case. He pulls a single paper out and says, "a parting gift." Ferguson looks puzzled by Channing's admission, "parting?" "Those charges may have been dropped but we both know Smith wasn't on a... How did you refer to it as? Ah, yes... a 'suicide mission'" Ferguson looks on as Channing acts out the inverted commas. "I see." Ferguson appears to be growing ever more frustrated as she slowly loses control of the situation. "You're like dog shit. Step in it and the smell lingers for ages." Although Ferguson feels like there are small explosions within her head, she remains calm on the outside. "You can be governor again Joan..." Ferguson's emotions remain neutral. "Just not at Wentworth!" Channing believed he had the upper hand on Ferguson but her reply left him astonished, "Where do I sign?" The power seemed to shift back toward Ferguson. She desired her role as governor of Wentworth more than anything but gaining power over Channing in that instant was more important.  
Ferguson removed just one of her gloves and placed it on the table. Channing handed her a pen to sign the agreement which unknowingly to Ferguson barred her from Wentworth for the remainder of time. As she finished signing the contract, she clicked the pen and handed it back to Channing.   
"Where will my services be required?"   
"Oh, that's my favourite part... Barnhurst." Ferguson felt the rage rising in her body but managed to contain herself. She was already seeking revenge upon Wentworth and multiple people within its walls. It was at this point she recalled the final words Bea had said to her, "I win." As she remembered those words she slowly put the glove back on that she had earlier removed and clasped her fist tight.   
"You're never to step foot in this place again. It's over Joan. Close the door behind you." Before exiting the room Ferguson filled it with one final word of dread, "Okay." Channing knew he had banished her from Wentworth but was uncertain of her agreement. As Ferguson opened the door, she slowly ran the fingertip of her middle finger down the edge of the door and internally said, "It's never over. It's only just begun."  
Two days back at wentworth and Allie had been placed in medical. She was a medical risk for the prison and was creating great concern for all around her.   
The officer who was on medical duty tried reasoning with Allie, "Novak, you need to try and get some sleep"  
"SLEEEP?!" Allie laughed in distress, "If I sleep I'll have nightmares. I'll see her dying! Sleep is the last fucking thing I need!"   
"You're going to make yourself ill Novak!"   
"Do you think I care?! I just want to be with the girls in my unit!"   
Allie rose from the bed and rushed to the door. As she pleaded with the guard to let her out, Mr Jackson entered the room. He held an hysterical Allie by the shoulders, "Hey, Allie calm down" Will saw first hand the affect Bea's death was having on Allie. He watched as tears dripped down Allie's face.   
"What the hell is going on?"  
Will knew why Allie was behaving as she was and knew he couldn't make her feel better.   
"I can't take this anymore! Staring at these four fucking walls! Please, Mr. Jackson, let me go back to my unit!" Will truly felt for Allie but he was the governor now and knew he had to state his dominance,   
"Allie! Look at me! The swearing stops now! Remember where you are!" Allie appeared to be calming down. Will continued,   
"you can go to your unit but you won't be able to leave for the foreseeable future. Everywhere is on lockdown." Allie replied, "Fine! I don't care. I'm sick to death of sitting in here!" Allie looks down at the ground. As she looks down, a single tear splashes off the ground, "I need to be close to Bea. To the place we were last together. So please, take me back."   
Will escorted Allie down a corridor toward her unit. "Are you sure you're ready Allie?"  
Allie was extremely restless and will had to restrain her from running to her unit.  
"Allie! You need to calm down. You can't go into the unit like this" Allie forgot where she was and who was with. Her body filled with rage, "Do you really think I give a shit? I need to be close to Bea! I love her! I don't expect you to understand!"   
By the time Allie had finished her sentence, they had reached the unit. Allie over heard Liz and Doreen talking and giggling about Bea; reminiscing about the good times they shared with her. She looked around for the other women, Sonia was hiding in her cell as she didn't want to share her emotions with the others. She didn't want to appear weak or vulnerable. Allie then heard Maxine crying she had barricaded her cell door, shutting herself off from the others but Boomer was stood outside her door banging on it "Maxi please let me in, please let me help you I just just wanna be there for you maxi I love you" she heard maxi get louder in tears but she didn't move an Inch in letting Boomer into the room.  
Allie waited whilst Mr. Jackson walked away from the unit and locked the gates behind him.   
Liz saw a vulnerable Allie stood at the gates, "hello Allie love. How are you? we're so sorry" Liz softly said turning her head over the sofa.   
Allie used all the strength she had within her empty body and briefly flashed Liz a fake smile. She took a deep breath and said,   
"Liz can you get all the others from their cells. I need to tell you something"   
A look of concern crossed Liz's face ,"are you okay Allie? I'm here if you need to talk"   
"What's going on Allie? Just tell us" Doreen said.   
All the women seemed to be talking at once and Allie could feel her temper reaching boiling point,  
"Look! Gather everyone together. I need to tell you... I need to tell you, how Bea died." Allie was struggling to form her words.   
"Allie, love. We've been told." Said Liz. Allie finally snapped, "was you told how she was fucking murdered!!!"   
Allie envisioned Bea lying on the cold ground with blood spilling out of her motionless body and then the heavens opened as she took her final breath.   
"ALLIE! Tell us then!" Said Boomer smacking her on the shoulder and knocking her out of her trance.   
As Allie looked up the girls were awaiting on the news...  
"When I was in hospital, Franky came to visit me.   
"Franky?" The girls knew something bad was brewing as Franky had sworn she'd have nothing to do with wentworth once she'd left.   
"She told me that Bea had died."   
"Well, that was kind of her love..." said Liz. Allie said her next words slowly, so everyone understood them, "at the hands of The Freak." The shock on the faces of the women was expected by Allie. She felt selfish knowing the women were so angry and upset.  
"WHAT?!?!" Maxine screamed out, "If I hadn't of told Bea about you, none of this would have happened!" Maxine collapsed of the floor and broke down, "this is all my fault! I'm sorry Bea!!" Maxine kept repeating these words through each breath she took. Allie comforted Maxine and said,  
"Maxi stop! You didn't lose the woman you love. Its not your fault!   
Look at me! Look at me Max!" Allie embraced Maxine even closer and began to cry,"you didn't cowardly stick a shiv into her body several times did you?! You didn't stab her to death! You didn't do it! Don't blame yourself" Allie holds Maxine's face close to hers, "I don't!" Allie pauses and then says, "This is all Ferguson and I will do everything in my power to make sure she suffers, just like Bea did! There is no way she's getting away with this!" Allie puts her head in between her legs and said,   
"she's FUCKING walked" she then raised her head and looks at the sadden women,   
"but I can assure you one way or another she won't walk again!"  
Allie stood up and with all of her might kicked a nearby chair out of the way. Allie then proceeded to make her way into Bea's empty cell.   
Doreen attempted to follow her but Liz held her arm and said, "leave her love."   
Once in Bea's cell Allie buried her head into Bea's pillow and sobbed. She could smell the scent of Bea's long, beautiful hair.   
"Why wasn't we allowed to be happy Bea? Why couldn't we have that?! I love you Bea. I need you here with me!!!" Whilst waiting for an imaginary response from Bea, Allie made her a promise, "I promise you, I will make her pay! Oh Bea." Allie had emotionally drained herself and had fell asleep.   
"Hey beautiful." Allie lifted her head and saw a glowing, enigmatic Bea standing,waiting for her on a beach.  
Allie grabbed Bea's hand and held it tight; so she'd never lose her again. She stroked Bea's curls out of her face and kissed her lips,  
"Oh Bea! You're so fucking beautiful! You know that right?"  
The bright blue colour that had left Allie's eyes had now returned  
as she lay hand in hand looking up at the bright sky with Bea. As they looked up they linked their pinky fingers and two fluffy clouds appeared. They were shaped like seahorses linking tails. As Bea looked at Allie, she let out a little giggle and said, "We were meant to be Allie." Allie looked at Bea as Bea continued, "Our tails will never be broken as long as we have our memories and NOBODY can take or change those memories Allie." Allie felt a sense of dread wash over her as she knew it was time to say goodbye to her lover yet again.   
"Allie, the love we share is forever. I love you beautiful. I love you to the moon and back."   
Allie could feel herself sinking into the sand as she uttered the words, " I love you Bea."  
Allie woke up moments later. Realising Bea was not physically with her and she was alone back in Wentworth Allie threw her body into the bed, in a fit of fury.   
Allie was certain now more than ever of what she had to do.   
She'd soon be sending The Freak a message. One that told The Freak, this was not over.


	6. X marks the spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky spends the weekend with her sister and bumps into an old enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not an easy one to read and sorry if it gets slightly graphic but I wanted to move away from what we have already seen and try a new story and a different agenda love Tammie and emma

"Hey. Dad?"   
"Hey, Franky. How are you?"  
"I'm good thanks." Franky hesitates  
"I was wondering it Tess is free? So We could spend some time together?" Franky doesn't wait for an answer and rushes into an explanation as to why she has spare time. "Gidge is busy at work and..." Franky's Dad appears to sound excited by the idea and interrupts her, "Let me just grab her and you can ask her yourself."  
Franky waited patiently as she heard her dad walk away from the phone.   
"FRANKY!"  
Franky smiled when she heard her baby sisters voice echo down the phone.  
"Hey monkey. I was wondering if you wanted to spend the weekend with me?" Tess becomes shy and quietly replies,  
"Urmm, only if I can have lots of lots of the chicken nuggets you make... Dipped in tomato sauce!" Franky giggles,   
"Only if you eat your vegetables and tomato sauce don't count!"   
Tess paused and disappointingly replies,   
"Okay. Just for you Franky!"   
Franky felt as though the bond she had with her sister was growing. She was elated by the thought of taking responsibility for her sister that weekend.   
"So, when are you picking me up?" The excitement was also developing in Tess.   
"Daddy keeps farting and it smells like rotten egg!"  
"Ugh, Tess! That's gross! Tell dad to pack your bag and I'll be over in half an hour."   
Tess shouts to her Dad what Franky had asked.  
"We can go shopping and then you get to chose what we do!"  
Tess replies with utter excitement in her voice,   
"Okay Franky! See you soon. I love you!" Franky took a moment to reply as she was taken back by her sisters admission of love.   
"I love you too."  
"Bye Franky"  
"Yeah, bye Tess."  
Franky hung up and began to cry out of happiness.   
Since she had discovered the news of Bea's death three days ago, she had done everything to remain busy. She returned to work but her   
boss instructed her to go home until further notice.   
Bridget had been spending a large proportion of her time at Wentworth, supporting the women in the aftermath of Bea's death. So Franky used the spare time wisely, creating a stronger bond with Tess. Franky believed that Tess would be the key to helping her cope and get through such a difficult time.   
Franky arrived at her Dad's and saw Tess running toward her car,  
"Franky!" Tess shouted with enthusiasm. She had her back pack on her back and was being closely followed by her Dad.  
"Hey monkey how are you?" Franky said as she opened the car door for Tess. Franky had placed a car seat in the back for Tess. She'd thought each detail through in order to be able to care for Tess.   
"I'm good! Can we go now? I want my chicken nuggets!" Franky laughed as she fastened Tess's seatbelt.   
"Jesus kid. Give me chance to strap you in and speak to dad!"  
Franky fastened the seatbelt and stepped out of the car.   
Come here" said Franky's Dad as he waved her over. He saw the sorrow in his daughters face.  
"I'm so sorry Franky, I really am..."  
"Thanks Dad. But there's nothing I can do." Franky takes a long pause, "I'll bring Tess back on Sunday evening. That okay?" Franky's Dad placed his hands on her shoulders,   
"You're right, we can't change what's happened... but it don't hurt to talk about it"  
"Dad. If I talk about it, it makes it real and it hurts. You didn't know Red. She saved my life and for that, I will always owe her." He replies in a soothing manner,  
"Franky! You don't owe Bea. She saved your life because she wanted to." Franky steps away from her Dad. "You don't understand Dad. I've got to go! Tess wants her nuggets."   
He watched as his daughter walk to her car. He wanted to support Franky through her emotional distress but she kept pushing him away. He didn't want to put strain on their recently repaired relationship, so left it at that as he watched both his daughters drive away. Praying that everything would work out for his damaged daughter.   
Once the girls had arrived home and settled down, Franky finally got round to making the nuggets Tess was looking forward to,  
"OMG!!!These nuggets are amazing!" Tess said, "I should come round more often so I can have them" Franky had a sudden moment of happiness as she looked at Tess and replies, "I'll make you some to take home." Franky brushes the hair out of Tess's face, "plus you can come here any time you want."  
"FRANKYYYYY??" Tess said in a questioning tone.  
"Yes Monkey?" Tess gives Franky a cheeky grin,  
"Can we go to the cinema to watch Moana? Daddy said I have to wait until Thursday! But that's FIVE whole days away!" Tess holds her hand up with five fingers spread out wide.   
"You're so impatient Tess" Franky said laughing, "sure we can go!" Franky begins to clean the dinner plates up, "so hurry up and eat your dinner."  
"But Franky, if I eat too fast I'll get the hiccups. Thats what daddy always tell me" Franky strokes Tess's head and says,   
"Well lets be naughty just this once okay?" She gives Tess a wink. "Okay" says Tess smiling, with tomato sauce covering her mouth and dripping off her chin. Franky wipes Tess's face clean and gets her ready for their first adventure out together. Half an hour later they queuing for popcorn and chocolate at the cinema. Franky could see Tess looking at something. "Franky. why is that man looking at you?" Franky tried to see who Tess was looking at, "he's been doing it for ages now" Tess said. Franky suddenly appeared concerned,"What are you talking about?"  
Franky finally saw who Tess was looking at. She turned grey and grabbed Tess's hand tightly. It was Mike Pennisi. Franky felt sick at the sight of Pennisi. He was stood alone in a corner; watching Franky. Just then a small girl ran up to him. Even though the young girl was itching for his attention, he didn't take his eyes off Franky.   
This sent shivers down Franky's spine. She was froze on the spot.   
The queue began to move forward and Franky rushed her sister to the front but not a second later Mike Pennisi was stood behind them.   
"Franky" said Mike. The hair on the back of Franky's neck stood on end.   
"Please leave me alone. I'm with my sister!" She squeezed Tess's hand even tighter.   
Mike chose to dismiss Franky's concern over Tess and said, "Franky,I've got a proposal for you."  
Because he ignored Franky's concern, Franky became angry and blasted him,   
"Oh?! What's this so called proposal then Pennisi?!" She turned around glared at him, "I'm with my little sister! I don't need this!" Franky was becoming worried as to how Pennisi knew where she was. She had convinced herself that this meeting wasn't just a simple coincidence.   
"Look meet me at 9pm tonight"  
"Why?" Franky was baffled by Pennisi's request.  
"Franky, if you don't meet me I'll call the police and tell them about this little meeting!"   
"Fine! I'll meet you at 9pm! Outside Western Park now go the fuck away!"  
Franky walked away from Pennisi and sat down in the cinema screen, as far away as she possible could.   
"Who's that mean man Franky?" Tess seemed upset.   
"Someone from my past monkey. There's nothing to worry about."  
When the film had ended Franky rushed Tess to her car and drove straight home. Franky had been given the fright of her life seeing Pennisi and had grown even more protective over Tess.   
Once they arrived home Franky took Tess up to the spare room, which Bridget and herself had purposely made Tess's room for when she stayed over. Franky read Tess her favourite story 'were going on a bear hunt' and watched Tess as she fell asleep. Franky kissed her on the forehead staring back at her as she left the room.  
Franky walked into the living room and grabbed two wine glasses. She poured herself some wine just as Bridget entered the house.  
"Franky!" Bridget called out.   
"Hey baby! How was things today?"  
"Urm alright Will is growing  
Increasingly concerned about Allie. She is refusing to speak to me. I don't think she will have much choice soon, if she carries on." Bridget walks into the living room. "If I had just lost you, I would be the same! It's not easy talking about the woman you love, when you've lost her." Franky head was cluttered. "Talking isn't always the best policy Gidge."   
"Yeah maybe," Bridget replied. Franky was staring at her watch, "Hey Gidge? Will you be okay watching Tess while I go for a drive for clear my head?" Bridget sat next to Franky as Franky explained,   
"everything is getting too much for me Gidge. I need a breather"  
Bridget kissed Franky,   
"Yeah sure thing but don't take too long. I want to spend some time with you baby."  
"I won't. Want me to grab you a takeaway on the way back?" Franky asked.   
"Its okay, I ate something at the work earlier, when I was with Allie. I was trying to get her to eat and speak to me for that matter "  
"She's not eating?"  
"No she's not I'm really worried Franky"  
"On Monday after work I'll go and visit her I'll be back soon okay?" Franky kissed Bridget on the forehead and she closed the door behind her.  
Franky sat in her car for a minute debating whether she was making the right decision. She didn't know what Pennisi wanted with her but now Pennisi had seen Tess, Franky knew she had to do what she could to protect her.   
Franky became increasingly worried as she got out of her car and waited for Pennisi to arrive.   
"What do you want..." Pennisi quickly stops Franky's talking,   
"I want answers!!!!!"  
"I can't give you answers Mike!! You provoked me at the wrong time and for that I'm sorry!!! If I could take back what had happened. I would but I can't mike! I can't do that!!"  
"Let's take a walk Franky!" They began to walk into the park despite Frankys hesitation, as they did Pennisi started to explain why he was there, "When it happened my daughter wouldnt look at me Franky! Can you imagine your two year old daughter looking at you like you're a monster! A monster from her nightmares!" Mikes voice grew louder.   
"I'm so,so sorry"   
"Franky! That means fuck all! I want you to pay for what you did to me". Pennisi had the look of rage in his eyes and he pulled out a knife which had Franky's name engraved on the handle. "I've had this knife for a number of years now especially for this day" Pennisi pushed Franky up against the wall of the toilets with all of his might. Franky began to scream,   
"Please don't kill me Mike!! I'm so sorry!! Please!!" Franky was trapped and believed she was moments from being murdered. Mike laughed in Franky's face and said, "Oh I'm not here to kill you Franky! I want you to feel pain. Pain like you've never felt before!!"   
Pennisi grabbed Franky by her hair and pulled her down the side of the toilets. Franky was putting up the best fight she could but Pennisi was armed. Pennisi pulled out some pink fluffy handcuffs and placed one around Frankys wrist and tied the other to a metal sewage pipe.  
"Please Mike please let me go!!! I'm sorry I'm sorry for what I done to you!!!!" Franky was terrified what was going to happen next.   
"Take your trousers off" Pennisi said, pointing the knife at Franky. Franky pleaded with him,  
"No! Mike! Please! I get the message!"  
"Just do it Franky! Or I swear it won't be you stood here next time it be that little sister of yours!"  
Franky slowly removed her trousers,   
"Please Mike! Don't do this!" She was becoming hysterical.  
"How does it feel? Knowing that you can't do anything?! That you have no control over the situation?!" Mike laughed in Franky's face.  
"Please stop Mike!" Pennisi sat next to Franky and pulled her pants off. The ten minutes that followed were a painful blur for Franky. Pennisi removed a sharp object from his pocket and twisted it into Franky's side several times. It was the most painfully thing she'd ever experienced. She then heard Pennisi grumble, "you're mine Franky... You branded me and now I've branded you... goodbye Franky!!" Franky was devastated. She was in pain and still wasn't sure wether Pennisi was going to kill her or not. She fell silent. "I've got a solid alibi Franky. So don't bother calling the police. If you do, I'll get that little sister of yours!! Enjoy your pathetic life Franky!" He threw the key to the cuffs at Franky's face. Franky was left lying in the mud with blood pouring out of the wound Pennisi had made. Franky struggled to get up and get to the car. By the time she got home it was 11pm and Bridget was in bed fast asleep with Tess, who must have snook into their room.   
Franky ran a bath. Whilst waiting for it to run she was sick and hugged the toilet as she silently cried. She got into the bath and could the red hot water dripping down her legs. She lay back in the bath and she knew that this wasn't over between them.   
That morning Franky was woken by a tiny tug at her arm. She'd only had a small amount of sleep that night and that was broken. "Franky! Bridget! Morning!Can we have pancakes?!" Tess's face was beaming and Franky knew she had to continue life as normal, for the time being, for Tess's sake.   
"Oh Tess, you've been up for five minutes and you're already asking for food" Franky said smiling at her sister trying to forget the events of last night.   
"Franky, why is they blood all over the bed?" Bridget said as she was concerned by the massive patch of blood on the bed. Franky quickly thought of an excuse, "Oh shit! I've come on my period! Sorry Gidge! I'll wash the sheets and clean the bed when you're at work." She looks at Tess, "and then we can go have some fun, can't we trouble?" A sense of dread was rushing through Franky but she kept a brace face on. Keeping last night's violent attack to herself.  
"Oh yes! But first of all... I want my pancakes!"  
"You can have as many pancakes as you want." Whilst Tess was eating her breakfast Franky cleaned the bed and put the sheets in the washing machine. Once Tess had finished her pancakes she started watching television and Bridget was preparing herself to get ready for work.  
"Can't you take today off work Gidge" Franky said leaning over the sink whilst washing up.  
"No baby. I wish I could but the girls need me" Bridget picked her bag up.   
"So do I..." as Franky said these words, Bridget turned and looked at her. Franky's eyes started to fill with tears. "What's wrong Franky? Is this about Bea?" Franky wiped her eyes, "No, no it's not. Go to work and I'll tell you later... When it's just you and me."  
"Hey!" Said Tess scowling at her big sister.  
"Hey just watch the tv miss!"   
Franky walked with Bridget to the front door and she softly kissed her goodbye. Franky stood staring at the front door for a matter of seconds and then sat down with Tess. She was trying her hardest to block out last night as best as she could.   
All of a sudden there was a huge bang on the door.  
"What the hell?Tess go upstairs!"  
"Franky? Why?"  
"Just do it! Okay?!"  
Franky watched as Tess ran up the stairs as fast as her little legs could run but before she could get to the top, the front door was pounded down.  
Four armed police guards stormed in the house followed by two detectives .  
"Down on the ground! I said get down on the ground!"  
Franky was confused and scared,  
"What?! I haven't done anything!"  
"GET DOWN NOW!!" The armed policemen screamed.   
"I haven't fucking done anything!!!"  
Because Franky refused to get down the policemen tackled her to the ground and slapped cuffs on her; which instantly reminded her of the horror she endured the night before.   
It was then that Franky saw Tess running down the stairs screaming, "GET OFF MY SISTER!!!" She kicked one of the detectives in the leg "Get off my sister! You nasty man!! Get off her!!!"   
"Hey, sweetie calm down." As he tried to calm Tess down "Doyle, if you haven't done anything,   
why was your sister hiding?" Tess answered the detective before Franky had even thought of an answer, "We was playing hide and seek you mean man!" She screamed at the top of her lungs   
"Tess stop!" Franky looked at her little sister  
"Can I have a word with my sister before you charge me with something I haven't even done?!"   
"30 seconds Doyle!"   
Tess speedily ran over to her sister and wiped the tears away from her eyes "Don't cry Franky everything will be okay me and Daddy will make sure of that."  
"Tess behave okay. It's time to go home now. I will see you soon. I love you Tess." Franky knew that she wouldn't be seeing her little sister for a long time but was still baffled by what was happening to her and why it was happening.  
"I love you too" Tess said. Franky knew that she wouldn't be seeing her little sister for a long time but was still baffled by what was happening to her and why it was happening. Franky watched as the one person she had sworn to protect was taken away from her. This enraged Franky and she shouted,  
"SO GO ON THEN!! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO CHARGE ME WITH?!?!!"  
"Francesca Doyle I am arresting you on suspicion of the murder of..."  
Franky's world came tumbling down around her as she heard each of these words.


	7. Risking it for red

"Allie. Please you need to start eating" Kaz said. She; along with many others was becoming increasingly worried about Allie. Kaz bought some Pizza into Allie's cell, that she had smuggled into the prison. It was Allie's favourite pizza; chicken and sweetcorn. She got it especially for Allie in an attempt to get her to o eat.  
"Why don't people understand?! I'm not fucking hungry! I had a slice of toast this morning! Thats more than enough!" Kaz hung her head down and said,  
"Allie, I know you miss Bea, I know you loved her..."  
"Kaz you'll never understand!!" Allie grew angry, "If you ever want my help for anything, then I need you to help me get something from medical."  
"If it's medication can't you just ask for it?"  
"No! I can't. I need you to keep the nurse busy this afternoon. I've got a scheduled appointment to see if I'm fit enough to return to work detail. I need you to make sure she's kept busy whilst I get what I need."  
Kaz looks at Allie and stands up,   
"What do you need Allie? Surely I can get it bought in? Don't take risks when you don't need to." Allie then stands up and moves within centimetres of Kaz's face, "No! Kaz you can't. Just make sure someone provides some kind of distraction at 3pm this afternoon!" Allie grabs Kaz's hands, "please Kaz! I never ask you for anything." Allie was pleading with Kaz which made Kaz grow suspicious of Allie's plans. She released a sigh and said,   
"Fine! But Allie, only if you promise me something"  
"anything..." Allie said, "Promise me, You won't go after the Freak" Allie nervously laughs, "Allie I mean it!"   
"Kaz! I promise... I swear!"  
Elsewhere, Franky had arrived at Wentworth. She had been placed in the slot whilst she was being interviewed. Her mind was running wild. She hadn't a clue as to why she was there and wanted to talk to Bridget.   
"Franky just tell us the truth about Meg Jackson."   
"What?!Meg Jackson?!" In that instant Franky's past had came back to haunt her. She screamed, "Meg Jackson died three fucking years ago!! Why are you grilling me about her?! I didn't do it okay?! I didn't kill Meg Jackson!!" Franky was stood with her hands on her head. She was ready to pull her hair out but she had to try and maintain a level of calmness.  
"Franky sit down. Now! There are two pieces of evidence that have came to light. Both pieces place you at the scene of the crime." The detective said with a smug look on his face.   
Franky was dazed by the admission and tried to convince the detective that she was innocent, "Don't you see? Someone is setting me up!"  
Mr Johnson interrupted putting this head around the door "Oi Doyle! I suggest you do as the detective tells you, or I'll put these on you!" He jangled the cuffs in her face, which instantly reminded her of the horrific ordeal she endured the night before.  
"FINE! For fuck sake." Franky said crying. She kicked the bed close to her through pure frustration. She then sat down and said, "what's this so called evidence you have then?the detective stood over Franky, "As you're aware, the prison keeps blood for up to six months after you leave and Doyle, we've had a ripoff, from a rather useful source. The evidence placed you at the scene Doyle.   
Franky appeared trounced by the claim. The detective then presents Franky with two pieces of evidence. "The first piece shows your DNA all over Meg Jacksons clothes she was wearing when the incident took place. The detective begins to snigger, "how do you explain that? See, we checked your medical file and there was no reported incidents before Meg Jackson was killed."   
Franky snapped, "That's because NOTHING happened!!"   
"Doyle, you didn't receive medical treatment. Did you?"   
"NO! That's what I've been trying to tell you!"   
"Okay. So explain to me why she had your blood on her body?"   
Franky looked shocked and thought of the quickest excuse she could, "Jesus Christ! Its a prison! Blood gets everywhere!" Franky leans her head back, "What a stupid fucking question! You haven't got shit on me! I didn't touch Meg Jackson!"   
The detective walks toward the door and let's out a sigh. He then turns and looks at Franky, "several pieces of your hair was also found... underneath Meg's fingernails.   
They were also found on her clothing."   
"We've been through this before!" Franky said quietly. The detective continued, "these hairs was not found before and have been identified as yours." Franky was speechless. With each piece of evidence that was being presented the world that Franky had created with Bridget was crumbling down.   
"I really don't know! I'm as confused about this as much as you are!"   
"There is no confusion Franky. See we believe that you did kill Meg Jackson but she put up a fight. That's when you unknowingly left evidence on her body." Franky's world was falling apart.   
"Therefore I am Charg...." Franky screamed out, "YOU CANT FUCKING DO THIS TO ME!!!" Franky stormed toward the door, only to be treated by Mr. Johnson.   
"Doyle, you know you have to hear the charge! So listen to what the detective has to say!"  
"I didn't do a thing! I didn't do a thing!" Franky repeated as she collapsed down in a heap onto the cold, hard floor.   
"FrankyDoyle. I am charging you with the murder of Meg Jackson. You will remain on remand at the Wentworth correctional facility." Franky had given up on fighting what was happening to her,  
"Fine! Whatever. Just leave me alone!"   
Franky lay on the floor crying. She refused to move and was dragged kicking and screaming into a medical holding cell where Nurse Radcliff gave her something to calm her down.  
Allie had been impatiently waiting for someone to take her to her medical appointment. She had been pacing around the unit all morning whilst the other women was on work duty. Mr. Jackson had regular checks being made on Allie but she was getting frustrated and began hurling verbal abuse at the officers.   
"Allie I heard you've been giving my officers abuse all day?" Will questioned Allie, "if it wasn't for me, you'd be in the slot right now Allie."  
Allie remained quiet and tight lipped,   
"Well Allie?" Will pushed for an answer as to why she was behaving in such a manner.   
"I'm sick of sitting here whilst Bea's killer is out there!! I can't just forget her!!" Allie was becoming upset.   
"Allie, that doesn't excuse your behaviour towards my officers. It stops now Allie." Allie nods her head.   
"if I have any more complaints about you then I won't hesitate to slot you" Will had enforced the prison rules to Allie.   
"Do whatever you want. I really don't give a shit anymore!" Allie said as Will escorted her down to medical. Will swiped his card.  
"ENOUGH ALLIE!" He said he grabbed Allie and held her against the wall whilst he placed some cuffs on her.  
"Franky?..."  
Allie saw a woman strapped down on bed in one of the medical rooms.   
"Leave it Allie" Will said as he places her on the bed next to Franky.  
"Mr Jackson, please take these off me so I can talk to Franky! Im begging you! Please." Allie was desperate to talk to a distressed Franky.   
"No Allie. Not until you've calmed down. Now wait until Miss Radcliffe is free. I will come and speak to you after you've had your checkup." Will attached one side of the cuffs to the metal bar of the bed and he left the room.  
"Franky,Franky wake up!"   
Allie whispered. from her bed. Allie had a short time in order to get what she needed from the medical office.   
She reached into her pocket and found an old hair grip. She frantically began to pick the lock of the handcuffs. After multi failed attempts, she finally picked the lock and with a sense of relief Allie pulled the curtain around the bed so she didn't draw any suspicion or unwanted attention to herself. She got down on the ground and waited for the distraction she'd asked Kaz to provide. Then she heard the sign. "  
CODE BLUE H BLOCK!!! I REPEAT CODE BLUE H BLOCK!! CAN ALL INMATES MAKE THEIR WAY BACK TO THEIR UNITS!!!"   
Allie smiled as Kaz had pulled through for her. Allie knew that she had limited time to get what she needed from the office before she was escorted back to her unit. She opened the door and ran as fast as as she could to Nurse Radcliffe's office. She checked to see if she'd been spotted but she hadn't been; the guards were too busy dealing with the Code Blue.   
Allie's eyes lit up, there it was, the thing she had planned to steal but it was being protected by a metal case. This was all that stood between Allie and getting the ultimate prize which she so desired. Allie took her teal hoodie off and rolled it up around her hand. She then smashed the glass of the metal box and pulled open the lock with all of her might. She quickly grabbed what she had planned to get and ran back to her bed in medical. Just as Allie lay on the bed Mr Jackson came rushing in, followed by a trolley with another inmate on who had been bashed.   
Allie quickly put the cuff around her wrist and fastened it, just as Mr Jackson opened the door to check on her and Franky.  
"Ladies" Will said.  
"Franky you're awake?" Allie smiled at the woman who comforted her in her time of need.  
Allie knew by the look on Franky's face that she would soon be returning the favour.   
"Allie?" Franky said as she was coming around. Allie saw the sorrow in Franky's eyes.   
"Mr Jackson, can I sit and talk to Franky without being chained up like an animal?!" Will wasn't sure wether to let the friends talk but saw how desperate Allie was to comfort Franky and agreed,   
"You can talk to her for five minutes! Then once you've both been seen by Nurse Radcliffe, you're both going to your units. Understood?"   
Mr Jackson removed the cuffs and exited the room. Allie walked over to Franky and said,   
"What the hell happened Franky?" Allie held onto the bars of Franky's bed. Franky cried out, "The past has came back to haunt me that's what!" Franky looked Allie in the eye, "but something doesn't add up Allie. Why would there be sudden evidence linking me to the murder of Meg Jackson? It doesn't make any sense!"   
"What?? Oh shit Franky!" Allie peers at the door behind her and looks back at a discombobulated Franky.   
"Franky. I need you to do something for me. You know I wouldn't usually ask." Allie removed the object she had stolen from the metal case, "when they realise this has gone missing, I'm the first person they will look at." She places it in Franky's palm and closes her hand. Securing the object in Franky's hand, "just hide it for me and keep it safe Franky."   
This confused Franky and once she realised what Allie had gave her, she seemed horrified,   
"Allie why have you got this?! It's sick!! Just throw it away or put it back!"   
"I'm going to send it to Ferguson" Franky shuddered at Ferguson's name being mentioned by Allie.   
"And what's that going to achieve?! She'll just come looking for you! You know how dangerous she is Allie! Don't give her the satisfaction of knowing she's hurt you. She's a freak. That's what she thrives on Allie!! Don't start something you can't finish!"   
"I have to do this Franky! I want her to come looking."  
"Fine but I don't like any of this Allie!" Franky was growing concerned for Allie and the plans she had. Franky had took the Freak on in the past and knew how dangerous she was.   
Allie said, "I didn't expect you understand Franky." Allie looked towards Franky and changed the subject, "are you okay? You look like your in pain?"  
"I'm fine ..." Allie knew that Franky was pretending to be okay. She watched as Franky began to cry,   
"Franky, no your not, Tell me what's wrong with you. You supported me the other day. So let me suppport you Franky! Come on..."   
Franky looked away from Allie in shame,   
"It Pennisi... " Franky said his name in disgrace.   
"Two days ago... No! I can't. It doesn't matter."  
Allie held Franky's hand tight, "I'm here Franky. Tell me." Franky knew she could place trust within Allie and took a deep breath,   
"Two days ago I was raped... By Penni... " Before Franky could finish the sentence Allie exploded, "WHAT?!?!! SHIT FANKY!"   
"he's the reason I was in here the first time. I burnt his face and scarred him." Franky is sobbing uncontrollably as she explains what happened. "he cornered me in a park and forced himself on me. I had no choice. He had a weapon." Allie was horrified over Franky's ordeal.   
"Allie, get these stupid restraints off me! I feel like he's holding me down again!please Allie"  
Allie quickly took the restraints off without hesitation and held an hysterical Franky. Allie knew what Franky was going through as she'd also experience the same misfortune years before.   
"Allie, you can't tell anyone!"   
Allie embraced Franky closer, "shhh Franky. It'll be okay. I'm here now."  
"Allie... No one can know about this." Franky wept through each word she uttered. Allie understood the embarrassment and shame Franky felt.  
"It makes me weak in here Allie and with me being arrested, if I report it, they will think I'm lying. They will make a big joke about it."  
"Don't worry Franky. I won't tell anyone but it will get better I promise." Allie looked at Franky and said, "we will make both of them pay!" Allie looked dead behind the eyes, as though she'd be pocessed and said, " Joanie and Mike will pay for what they've done to us and to Bea."  
"Oh Allie. I've fucked it all up" said Franky, crying on Allies shoulder.   
Just then Mr. Jackson walked back into the room, shortly followed by Nurse Radcliffe.  
"How are you both feeling?" said Nurse Radcliffe as she checked Franky over.   
"Fucking great! I'm in here for something I didn't even do but I'm feeling fucking great thanks."   
Franky turned her attention to Mr. Jackson and he gave her a smile full of sorrow. He knew Franky had made an awful mistake when she killed his wife but he understood he was useless in the matter at present.   
"Right well you seem fine to go back to the unit...."  
"Back?" Franky seemed angry with this suggestion, "I've not been in a unit for ages! Jesus Christ! Please just let me out of this place..."  
"Franky! Stop!" Allie swiftly grabbed Frankys hand to comfort her and so she could feel the item she gave Franky to safe hold.   
"Mr Jackson! Mr Jackson!" A nursing assistant entered the room   
"What is it?"  
"An inmate has forced their way into the office. There is glass everywhere and something is missing." The nursing assistant seemed highly concerned over the missing object.   
"WHAT WHO THE HELL HAS BEEN IN THE OFFICE!" Mr. Jackson was furious. He and Nurse Radcliffe then quickly left the medical unit and rushed into the office.   
Allie watched as they left and said,  
"Franky please keep it safe! I swear to god, I need it."   
"Fuck Allie! Fine! But I hope you realise that I don't agree with what you've done or intend to do!"  
Allie holds her hands together  
"Franky, I know it's mental but I have to do it. I owe it to her."  
"WHERE IS IT?!" Mr Jackson stormed into the room and started shouting at Allie.  
"Where's what?" Allie pretended to look confused when being questioned.  
"If I see anything on the CCTV. If you've left this unit at any point... I'll slot you! For a month Novak!!"  
Allie kept the act up, "Mr Jackson, I haven't had chance to leave this room. You were stood outside when my cuffs were removed! So... How the hell do you think I could possibly have left? Can I walk through walls all of a sudden?"  
Mr. Jackson turns to Franky, "What about you?" Will's bloodshot eyes stared at Franky, "I've been out cold Mr. J. Don't blame me for something ELSE I haven't done! I'm sick to death of this!! Go on then! Search me! Search Allie! See if you find what you're looking for!" Allies eyes popped out of her face at the thought of being searched but she knew Franky could play the system better then most people  
"Fine Franky! I will!"  
Mr Jackson pulled out his radio and called for a female member of staff to attend the medial room.  
"Is it possible for you to carry out two strip searches?"  
"Sure thing" the member of staff begins the searches,   
"So what am I looking for?" She asked. Will sniggers,   
"Oh trust me. You'll know if you find it. And when you do, call me!"  
"Alright."  
The officer pulled the curtain across whilst Allie slowly removed her clothes.   
"Wanna tell me what you get out of this?"  
"Shut it Novak!"  
"Im being serious!" Does it turn you on?!"  
"In your dreams Novak! I just get the pleasure of knowing you criminals are locked behind bars!"  
Allie laughed "that's not all you get, is it?" The officer gave Allie a dirty look whilst Allie put on her last sock.  
"Doyle your turn!"  
"One second! Keep ya undies on! My shoe lace is loose" Franky was panicking because she had the missing object.  
"Franky, the shoes are coming off anyway!! So move it! Now!"   
"Oh yeah. Righto." Franky kicks her shoe off and it flies through the air, narrowly missing the officers head.  
"FRANKY!" Mr Jackson snapped at her.   
This incident gave Allie the opportunity to pick the contraband up that had been placed on the floor by Franky. She quickly put it in her pocket. So it was out of sight. Mr. Jackson had already searched the floor and beds and wouldn't need to search them again.   
"Hey, i'm sorry alright?! I didn't mean for it to fly that far!" Franky said to the officer.   
"Whatever you say Doyle!"  
Frankys strip search had been completed and both women were deemed 'fit' by Nurse Radcliffe. Mr. Jackson handed Franky a basket with a prison uniform in and basic toiletries for when she entered the unit.  
"I don't want these Mr. J" Franky looked on the basket of misery in disgrace.   
"Franky, you've got no choice. You breached your patrol. You have to wear it. I'll give you an hour before I send someone to collect your clothes." Will completed his instructions to Franky, just as both women arrived at H block. With the missing object safely secured.  
As they arrive at their unit Boomer rushes over to Franky and hugs her, "it's been a long time, eh?" During the time that Boomer is hugging Franky, Allie sneaks off into her cell.   
"Yeah, well, I don't plan on sticking around ya big lump." The women seem bothered by Franky's lack of enthusiasm towards seeing them after such a long time.   
"What's going on Franky why are you back?" Doreen asked as Boomer retreats back towards the other women.   
"She's one unhappy woman..." Sonia informs Liz whilst making a fruit-i-licious tea.   
"Franky, aren't you like, happy to see us?" Boomer asked Franky.   
"Of course I am..." Franky told Boomer as she walked over to Allie's cell. "I just need to see Allie, okay? Give me some breathing space Booms." Franky walked into Allie's cell backwards and gently shuts the door.   
She turns around and says, "what the fuck Allie?"   
Allie throws her arms down by her side, "I knew you wouldn't understand. You won't change my mind Franky."  
"Allie, it's so messed up!" Franky saw the object Allie was hiding in her hand and tried to grab it. Allie stepped back and pushed Franky's hand away from her. "I'm doing it for Bea! Don't tell me what to do Franky!!"   
"There's a lot of noise coming from Allie's cell eh?" Boomer said as the women tried to listen in on the conversation.   
"Franky shut your mouth. No one else can know!"   
Allie instructs Franky to lower her voice.   
"You don't want them to know because you know it's fucked!"   
Allie looks at the floor then at the object. "This is the only way I can get her! She needs to feel fear Franky!" Franky holds the hand of Allie which has the object in, "she's incapable of feeling Allie." Allie pulls her hand away and opens it, revealing the item. "I need to send her a message. I want her to know she hasn't got away with killing Bea."   
"And how is stealing a vial of Red's blood going to send Ferguson a message Allie?!" Allie holds the vial of blood out in her palm. "Trust me Franky. She'll get the message. Loud and clear."


	8. Goodbye

"What are you planning on doing with the vial Allie?" Franky's concern for Allie was at an all time high.  
"Forget about it Franky," Allie quickly changes the subject, "so, I'm guessing you're having Bea's cell?" Allie looks around the unit, "Seeing as there's no other cells free?" Franky looks at the door of Bea's cell, "Shit! I didn't even think of that. Hell no! Allie, you take Red's cell. That's yours and Red's space." Franky jokingly whispers, "I couldn't do that Allie." Allie walks over to the communal area. "Fine. I haven't been in my cell since I got back anyway. I haven't been able to." Allie begins to sob, "I just need to be close to her Franky." Allie switches her attention to yet another subject,  
"So, have you seen Bridget yet?" Franky replies,  
"No. I think she's avoiding me Allie. Its not like I've been able to go looking for her have I?" Franky sits next to Allie, "as soon as I've helped you sort your shit out, I'll go and find her." Franky puts her arms around Allie and draws her close, "Allie. Before I came back here Gidge told me she was worried about you. She said you haven't been eating." Allie stands up, "not this shit again!! I've ate today. I'm not hungry. Franky, all I can think about is Bea! I don't want food. I want Bea!"   
Allie turns away from Franky, "Ferguson needs to pay for what she's done. I can't get past that! I can't just switch my feelings off Franky!" Franky stands up and approaches Allie. She turns her around to discover she is crying. Franky wipes Allies tears away, "nobody is asking you too. I know it seems impossible right now but you can get through this, we both will Allie." Uncertain of Allie's reaction Franky gives her some first hand advice, "Allie. Look at me Allie. She's a monster. You have to leave it." Franky further voices her concerns, "I don't want to bury you as well as Red. She'd never forgive me." Allie smiles at Franky,   
"Franky, I'll be fine." Franky feels a sense of great release as she thinks she's reasoned with Allie. But then, "I'm going to play her at her own game Franky." Franky appears disappointed that Allie ignored her advice, "well, whatever it is you have planned, be careful Allie." Franky leans back, "I need to go and find Gidge. And Allie..." Franky holds Allies hand, "don't do anything stupid "  
Franky walks out the unit ignoring the other women on the way out, she heads towards Bridget's office and spots the woman she loves. Franky runs towards her.  
"Gidge?!" Bridget was hesitant to answer Franky and continued to walk towards her office; she'd been avoiding Franky since her arrest. "Come on Gidge..." Franky was desperate to explain herself to Bridget and needed to hear that she had Bridget's support. "Gidge!" Franky said once more. "For Christ sake Franky!" Bridget snapped. "You've got two minutes!" She grabbed Franky by her arm and dragged her into her office.   
"How's Tess doing?" Bridget begins to laugh, "really Franky? Really?" Franky seemed taken back by Bridget's response, "I can't do this Franky. I just... can't." Franky walks closer to Bridget, "Gidge. What is it?" "I can't do this Franky. All I want to do is hold you at night." Bridget strokes Franky's hair, "kiss you." Franky steps back and turns away from Bridget, "you can't do this to me Gidge. Please ..." Bridget approaches Franky and puts her hand on Franky's hip, "baby. I'm doing this for us." Franky snaps, "you selfish bitch! You haven't even asked how I am! You know I didn't do it..." Bridget looks away from Franky to hide the obvious pain on her face. Franky continues,   
"And now you're trying to break up with me?! No Gidge! I don't accept this!" Franky hits the wall with her fist.  
"Franky. I'm not trying. I a..." Franky embraces Bridget, "Gidge please! My head is as mess. I need you." Franky pleads with Bridget. "Franky calm down. We are both vulnerable at the moment."   
"Don't give me that psychological bullshit!" Franky wept through her anger. "I need you Gidge. Now more than ever."  
Bridget puts her hand over Franky's heart, "I can't do this Franky." Franky's heart felt as though it was decaying with every word that Bridget said and she replied, "Gidge..." Franky holds Bridget's face, "I love you."  
"I love you too Franky." Bridget kisses Franky's lips, "I love you too." Just as Bridget embarks on her next sentence there is a knock on the door. It was Miss Miles,"Anderson for you."   
"Yeah, thanks." Bridget turns her attention back to Franky, "I think we're done here."   
"Gidge?" "Miss Westfall Franky." Franky's world had fallen apart in the matter of seconds. Her future with Bridget was looking bleak. Franky needed Bridget's support as Bridget needed Franky's but neither of the women knew how to handle the situation. "Goodbye Franky." Bridget whispered as Franky left the room.

Allie rushes to Bea's cell, slamming the door behind her. She frantically starts to search the cell for paper and a sharp object but draws a blank.   
"FUCK?" Allie says to herself. She reluctantly has to resort to a second plan. Thinking on her feet she calls Boomer, "BOOOOMS!"  
Boomer stomps over to the cell "Blondie?"  
"You still got that shiv you had months ago? I need to borrow it." Boomer looks astonished by Allies request. "What the hell do you want that thing for?"  
"I need to rip a hole in someon... something. Please Booms? I'll get you some Monte Carlos." Allie winks at Boomer. "And some paper too Booms."   
"Two bags of Monte Carlo's if you're making all these demands Blondie!" Allie laughs at Boomers request. She knew Boomer would do anything for a tasty treat,  
"Fine two bags Boomer!! Will you hurry though?!"  
Boomer retreats from the cell and moments later returns with the shiv and paper. She throws it on Allies bed, "There you go Blondie! Don't forget my Monte Carlos eh?"  
Allie clutches the items,"I won't Booms. Thank you." Allie was keen to get Boomer out of her cell. Once Boomer has left the cell, Allie swipes everything off her bed. She picks up a book to lean on and then gets the vial of Bea's blood. She carefully opens it and dips her finger in it. Bea's blood started dripping over her hand and she begins to write a message on the paper with her fingertips. It reads, '"I am going to kill you....  
I promise   
x.'  
Allie smiled down at the paper in front of her. She then gets an envelope she had safely tucked under the bed; she'd stored it there earlier in the day. She carefully folded the note, making sure that it didn't smudge.  
Once Allie had finished the letter she dipped her finger in the blood again and wrote 'Ferguson' in bold and underlined it with Bea's blood.  
She stared at the envelope and instantly knew she was doing the right and good thing, Allie had to do this for herself, Bea and the other women she cared for. Overwhelmed with sorrow Allie battles with her next decision. She picks the shiv up and rolls the sleeve of her teal hoody up. She takes a long, hard breath and places the rusty blade on her forearm. She spent a moment wondering what she was doing. Allie then pushes the blade of the shiv deep into her arm. She begins to drag the blade slowly along her skin. With every drag she feels a sense of release. She remembered the different moments she'd shared with Bea. She smiled as she watched the blood gush out of her arm. She carried on dragging the blade until she had essembled the name 'Bea' into her arm. She grabbed an old unused syringe she had and drew Bea's blood up into it. Allie was mental dead and as she inserted the needle into her bleeding wounds, she says, "Baby, I love you. You're always going to be part of me, no matter what! I miss you so fucking much Bea." Allie wiped her eyes with her arm and got blood all over her face.   
She lay on the cold, hard floor for a while, watching the blood drip from her arm. She uses an old hoodie to make bandages to hide her cuts. Allie was in was facing a moral dilemma; She didn't want to cover her wounds but she didn't want to be quizzed over them either. This was her secret. It was Allie's way of being close with Bea and she didn't want anyone to take it away from her. Once Allie had finished with the blood, she grabs a cloth and wipes the blood from her face. She collects the letter and quickly hides it in her hoody. She zipped her hoodie up hiding the letter along with her wounds. She picks the shiv up, walks over to the skin and washes the shiv before handing it back to Boomer.   
Allie sets out to find Kaz, she'd always known she'd require Kai's help for the next part of her plan. Kaz had always been a parental figure to Allie and she deeply respected her. It was close to lock up time and Allie spotted Kaz walking toward her unit. Allie was desperate to get the message to Ferguson and knew she didn't have much time to do it.   
"Kaz!" Allie called as she chased after Kaz. "I need you to do something for me." Kaz looked complexed. "Baba, I don't like seeing you like this, you've been crying again haven't you." Allie then rushed into her next sentence, "please, Kaz. Just this one last thing!" "Allie, whatever's going on in your head, it ends now please Allie I don't wanna see you go down this road not again ." Kaz holds Allie's arm, "please. Allie. For me?" Allie shoves Kaz's arm off hers and lashes out, "Fine! I don't need you! I'll get help somewhere else, I can do this by myself it's FINE!" Allie snapped at her as she begins to walk away, knowing Kaz would change her mind. Allie had become a master of manipulation. "Baba. Wait..." Allie stops in her tracks and grins. Kaz surveys the area to check if anyone is watching it listening, "what do you need?" Allie turns around and faces Kaz, "a drone..." "Fuck Allie?!" Kaz whispers, "why?" "Can you get one? Or not?"  
"Yeah I can but what the hell is it for? Remember last time when the cunts shot it?"  
"Yeah I do but I need to get something smuggled out. I can't go through the proper channels. This can't be tracked. It's just a letter for my mum. I need to tell her something and it seems like the right time to reconnect with her." Allie pauses, "After everything that has happened."  
"A letter? I don't get it Allie? Why can't you send it through the proper channels?"  
"When I got charged she told the prison to block all fucking contact with her. I forgot to tell you Kaz. It upset me so much."   
Allie prayed that Kaz wouldn't see through her lies.  
Kaz took a long pause and said,  
"Fine Baba. One minute."  
Kaz goes into her cell and makes a phone call "10am tomorrow? I'll make sure some of the girls are around to help organise a distraction. It's not gunna be easy to smuggle out." Kaz ends the phone call and walks back toward Allie, "if we get caught doing this, we'll do time in the slot." Allie bites her lip, she felt awful for lying to Kaz but she was desperate to get Ferguson. She'd stop at nothing.   
"Kaz, I know.I really appreciate it"  
Miss Miles heads into the unit, "ladies its time for lock up! Novak! Back to your unit!" Just as Miles begins her check, Allie smiles at Kaz in gratification. Thanks to Kaz and The RRH, Allie was about to torment Ferguson. Knowing she was going to bring Ferguson down gave Allie great satisfaction and she smirked as Miles guided her back to her unit.   
Upon arriving at her unit Liz was making a tea. "Allie, love. Where have you been?" Allie smiles at Liz and says, "Just taking care of business." She walks towards Bea's cell. "Well, its good to see you smiling again love." Allie turns around and shuts the door. She rolls her sleeve up and looks at her wounds; which had begun to heal. "I love you Bea."   
Allie says through pain filled tears. "I love you."   
Allie then hears Miss Miles; who had arrived at the unit to do the head count. The women were waiting for the count, except for Franky. Miss Miles proceeded to bang on Franky's door, "Doyle out!"  
"I'm here now leave me alone!" Franky was reluctant to cooperate with Miss Miles,   
"Doyle! I suggest you get out now!"  
"FFS!" Franky stormed out of her cell and the door slammed behind her.   
"Why are you still in your own clothes?" Miss Miles sarcastically remarked.  
"Oh come on Smiles... " Franky tried to work her charm with Miss Miles but she was having none of it,   
"Don't smiles me!Mr Jackson told you that you had an hour. We were both there Doyle. I suggest you go into your cell and change! Before I slot you..." The other inmates were growing tired of Franky's selfish behaviour and Liz interjected, "Franky, just give her your clothes. It's not worth it" The women were waiting for the count to commence.  
"I'll give you them in the morning man!" Franky shouted.  
"Doyle now!"  
"FINE! GOD!"  
Franky took her shoes off and threw them on the floor making sure everybody saw.   
"DOYLE! Pick them up now...and put them in the basket!" Linda said in a calming tone. As Franky was being watched by Miles she gingerly went into her cell and threw her teal clothes onto her bed. She stubbornly grabbed the basket and placed it in the doorway of the cell. She careless threw all her clothes into the basket one item at a time, "There you go! Have my stinking clothes!"  
"You've got one minute to get your clothes on! Or you're going straight to the slot! I don't care if you're starkers!! and Doyle? I will be informing the governor"  
"Oh come on Franky I wanna go bed tomorrow I've got a busy day ahead" said Allie as she stood with her arms folded. "Why what you doing Blondie? Going to Paris?" Boomer said as she laughed at Allie's expense.   
Franky went into her cell and slipped a v- neck t-shirt and her teal bottoms on. She then returned to the doorway. "You gunna say I have to put my shoes on too Smiles?"   
"Doyle! Please shut up... All present today ladies." The women watched as Miss Miles walked away.   
"Franky, what the hell do you think your doing?! Why are you tryna cause shit for yourself?!" Liz says concerned.  
"Just leave it!" Franky slams her door and sits behind it on the floor. She ignores Boomer hammering on the door. Franky flicks a hair bobble on her wrist as tears slipped down her face. "I love you Gidge! Please, please don't give up on us." Franky repeated these words until she eventually fell asleep with her head against her cell door and a pool of misery beside her.


	9. Trail of destruction

New   
Allie had been twisting and turning in her lonely bed all night. She was panicking over the letter she'd sent to Ferguson and it's delivery.   
Allie heard the cell door click open. She rose from the messy bed and make her way down to H3. She slowly crept into the unit. Allie was aware of all the noises around her, inmates, snoring, groaning and shouting through terror in their sleep. Allie peered through a slim window into Kaz's cell; Kaz was cuddled up to her quilt, snoring. Allie carefully opened the door; so Kaz wouldn't hear. She quietly searched the cell until she discovered the phone she desperately seeked; it was stashed between two pipes at the back of the toilet. Allie swooped the phone in her hands and left the cell; leaving Kaz innocently sleeping, unaware of Allie's actions.   
Allie headed toward the shower block. There was nobody around but Allie knew what she was doing was risky, so she knelt down and switched a shower on. Allie searched the contact list on the phone until she she found 'Annie' she was a close friend of Kaz's. The phone started to ring. Annie answered,  
"Hey, Kaz! Why you ringing at this time? It's not even 6am yet?" Annie yawned down the phone.   
"Annie! It's Allie!"   
The mysterious Annie paused for a moment,   
"Hey Allie... I haven't spoken to you for a while kiddo."  
"Annie listen, you're arranging the drone aren't you?" Allie ignored Annie's friendly chat.   
"Yeah why?"  
"I know this is going behind Kaz's back and is going to sound crazy but the letter your getting isn't for my mum..." Allie holds the phone close to her mouth, "it's for Ferguson" There is a long pause and Allie grows concerned for her plan.  
"Allie, please don't make me lie to Kaz"  
"Annie. I've known you seven years and I've never asked for a favour." The desperation in Allie's voice become apparent, "this is so important Annie. Please, do this one thing for me? And promise me, you won't tell Kaz?"   
"Okay! But why can't Kaz know?"   
"Because... she will stop me."  
"That's not such a bad idea Allie."   
"She thinks I should have got over Bea already. I love her and I need to make sure Ferguson pays for her murder!" Allie sips the falling water from her face, awaiting an answer, "Fine Allie! I'll do it. I'm not lying to Kaz if she asks,she will string me up!"   
Allie breathes a sigh of relief.   
"Thank you Annie! I really appreciate it." Allie begins to explain her instructions, "I'll place it in an envelope with 'mum' on it but take that envelope off and replace it with 'Ferguson.'"   
"Okay Allie. Got it. Allie... keep safe."   
"I will Annie and thank you." Just as Allie hung up, she heard inmates approaching the shower block. She put the phone in her pocket and speedily head back towards Kaz's unit. Allie entered the cell and quickly placed the phone between the pipes. She then sat down on the toilet, just as Kaz woke up and turned round. Kaz was a little spooked to see Allie sat watching her.   
"What are you doing here Buba?"  
"I couldn't sleep." Allie began to cry, "I've let her down Kaz. Bea would be ashamed of me! I'm so lost Kaz. I can't handle it."   
"Allie. No Baba."   
Kaz gestured for Allie join her on the bed. She held her friend close and kissed her on her forehead,  
"Baba, you don't need her approval. You're your own person Allie. You don't have to change." Kaz placed her hand on Allie's cheek, "Allie, look at me! Look at me! You can't change what has happened or how she feels. So don't allow yourself to think otherwise."   
"But Kaz, she gave birth to me! How can I deny that?"  
"DNA isn't everything Allie!" Kaz seemed touchy by Allie's comment. "I love you more Baba. I love you more than I love Charley." Allie moves Kaz's hands away from her face.   
"You can't say that! It wasn't your fault she was taken away from you... " Allie started to feel guilty as the now serious conversation was based on an wailer cover up and lie.   
"I could of and should have been a better mum to her"   
"You were a kid yourself Kaz!"  
The women embraced one another, silently thinking of the hardships they'd experienced throughout life, hoping and praying their luck would change and they'd find happiness. 

Will was left angry and bamboozled after the vial of Bea's blood went missing. He wondered what somebody would want with it and what action they'd take with it.   
Will decided to call a staff meeting; to discuss the serious and sickening subject.   
"Yesterday there was a breach of security in the medical room office." Will stood firmly in front of his staff.   
"A vial of blood was stolen"  
"Why would anyone want some blood?" Mr. Johnson said.   
"I honestly don't know but that's not what concerns me the most. The blood belongs to Bea Smith."   
"What the hell!" Voices gathered and spat across the room.   
"Listen! Everybody listen!" Will shouted across the room and instantly silenced it. "There were several inmates present at the time of the robbery. They were Tina Mercado, Lexi Patterson, Alexander Beetron, Franky Doyle and Allie Novak." The officers began to voice their theories.   
"As I'm sure you're aware, the two inmates that were closest to Smith are Doyle and Novak. During the incident Doyle was under a sedation, therefore, it could not of been her but that doesn't mean she didn't have some kind of involvement.   
Will continued, "Novak was present for a mandatory medical. Upon arrival she lashed out; more than once. I left her in the same room as Doyle; cuffed." Will shook his head in discontent, "I don't know wether it was Novak's plan but I believe they're both involved. I want you to watch their every move but for Christ sake, be discreet. That's all. Dismissed." Will watched as the office emptied and began to clean up the mess they'd left behind.

Allie and Kaz must of been laid holding each other for what seemed an eternity.   
They were called to the dining room.   
"Right Baba, we better go down there before yard time." Allie's mannerism changed as Kaz mentioned the idea of food.  
"I'm not hungry Kaz." Kaz's patience was growing thin, "Allie, if you want me to get that letter out and risk going to the slot, then you need to come with me and have something to eat." Kaz was taking the stein motherly approach with Allie.   
"Kaz please" Allie pleaded. "Baba, you're losing weight. You look like shit. Come on Allie, have something to eat or I won't do  
it."  
"Fine!" Allie snapped and she followed Kaz to the dining room. Once they arrived Allie noticed that H1 and H3 had chose to unite and were sitting together. There were two seats remaining. Someone had placed some toast and cereal at Kaz's place and at Allie's some pineapple. This was Allie's favourite fruit and the inmates felt this would encourage Allie to eat. There was also a slice of toast.   
"I hope that's okay for you Allie?" Said Boomer, itching her head, "I don't like it when you don't eat proper, I have no one to nick any biscuits from and it's no fun being hungry all the time eh?"  
"Oh Booms! It's lovely! Thank you."  
Allie ate two mouthfuls of toast and a piece of pineapple. She then stood up to clear her plate. Kaz starred at Allie and pointed down at her plate.  
"OH come on!"  
"Allie don't test me"  
"Fine for fuck sake Kaz!" she said as she sat back down; slamming her hand on the table as she did.  
"Language Novak!" Said Miss McCartney from the other side of the room.  
Allie sat down and ate all the food in front of her. Allie looked at Kaz as she took each mouthful of food making sure she knew she was not happy about eating against her will. The rest of the women remained silent as they didn't understand what was happening but knew to not get involved.   
"Is that better? Or do you want me to lick the plate too?" Allie smirked at Kaz.   
"Don't start Allie..."  
"She's not a dog Kaz! You can't control everything she thinks and does." said Franky as she glared at Kaz.   
Kaz smirked at Franky and said, " and who asked you?" The other women could sense the tension between the two women.   
"Me and Allie have an agreement. I'm making sure she keeps her word to me." Kaz looked at Allie. Then suddenly Franky leans over the table and confronts Kaz, "I get your topdog and I respect that but if you want Allie to get over Red, you need to give her space and let her make her own decisions." Allie quickly stands up and snaps at Kaz and Franky, "Will you both just SHUT the fuck up?!" Allie then proceeds to leave the dinning room. Kaz sends one of her crew to follow Allie and officer McCartney closely followed behind them.   
Allie stormed into the exercise yard with Stella. She slumped on a bench and peered into the sky and in that moment she heard Bea's voice in the passing wind, "I love you beautiful girl." Allie whispered back, "I love you too."  
"Allie who are you talking to?" Stella quizzed Allie as she sat confused.   
"Huh?"  
"You said I love you something?"  
Allie quickly thought of an excuse as she didn't want to revel the truth.   
"Oh yeah,sorry. I love you." Allie began to get agitated, "how long until the drone is due ?"  
"Jesus Allie, you're obsessed with this drone. Just leave it up to Kaz." Allie stared at Stella and it was becoming more and more obvious Allie was ready to bite, "why are you even here Stella?!"  
"You know why I'm here" Stella replied, she tried to comfort Allie but this pushed her further over the edge, "IM FUCKING FINE! I DON'T NEED A FUCKING BABYSITTER!" This outburst drew the attention of Officer McCartney,  
"NOVAK! IF I HAVE TO WARN YOU AGAIN, YOU'RE GOING TO THE SLOT!"

Allie bit her lip tight and sat back down next to Stella. Then Kaz arrived in the yard with several of the girls. Allie knew it was time for her plan to get underway. Kaz stated her instructions.   
"We've got five minutes. Allie, you stay with me. You two go and play basketball and you two try and keep McCartney and Stewart busy"

 

Allie gazed up at the sky searching for the drown,  
"so do you have the letter?"  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Kaz double checked Allie was certain, "Yeah I am." Allie confirmed.  
"You realise we have no way of lowering the drone without being caught?" Kaz said with concern  
"Let me do this alone. You just make sure that the screws can't get to me." Kaz holds Allie's hand, "I'm with you on this one bubba."  
"Thank you Momma." Allie squeezes Kaz's hand as they looked up to the sky. They then saw the drone hovering from a far. Kaz could see Allie was growing impatient, "Kaz. Give me the letter!"  
"Why?" Kaz replied with concern.   
"I need to make sure this letter gets over that . Please, Kaz, trust me. It can't be read by anyone."  
"What's in it?"  
"The harsh reality of what an utter bitch my mum is!" Allie said as   
"Code BLUE in the exercise! I repeat code BLUE!" Began to Blair throughout the prison.   
"Ladies move away from the drone! I repeat move away! Back against the wall!" Miss miles shouted, trying her hardest to guide the women awayfrom the drone; which was fastly approaching Kaz and Allie.  
"No way!" Cried some of the woman. 

A ball then flew over in Miss Miles direction. It hit her in the head with great force; knocking her to the ground with a thud.   
"Officer down! I repeat officer down!" There was chaos at every corner. The officers had surrounded the yard to take back control.   
Allie watched as Kaz was roughly tackled down by Mr Jones.   
Allie noticed Miss McCartney heading towards her.   
Allie quickly removed the letter from her pocket and attached it to the drone. In the process she had to punch Miss McCartney in the face to secure the drones escape. McCartney almost grabbed the drone and Allie screamed,  
"Get the fuck off it you bitch!!!!"  
Allie tried to punch her again but suddenly heard a voice from near the H3 doors.   
"LADIES !!!ENOUGH! You've got one minute to place your hands against the wall and stand down! The choice is yours!"  
Allie cockily shouted, "What are you gunna do Mr J?!" Her blood was boiling. She looked around to see that every woman who had been involved in the incident was pinned to the ground by officers.   
"Novak! Its just you... Comeover to me and let me escort you to the slot or I'll have no choice in restraining you!" Allie let's out a long cry,  
"I want to be left alone! What don't you understand?!"  
"Allie! Allie, I just saw you on the cameras place something on the drone and you've attacked a member of staff in the process. Trust me, you'll be getting plenty of thinking time!"  
Allie laughs and replies,  
"I'm not giving in to you! You'll have to restrain me! I'm just going to sit and admire the view!"  
Mr Jackson carefully walked through the doors and approached Allie.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He whispered to her.  
He grabbed Allie and slammed her against the wall as he searches her. He pulled out an item from the pocket of her hoodie. Mr. Jackson looked horrified at his discovery.   
"What the fuck Allie you fucking idiot!" he pulls her up and place's some cuffs on her.  
"Shows over ladies. Back to your units!" He turned his attention back to Allie and said in disappointment,   
"Allie, what the hell do you need Bea's blood for? Where is the contents of the vial? Allie, you've got a lot of explaining to do." Allie was dazed. She knew she was in deep water but didn't appear to care. Mr. Jackson grabbed Allie's arm to escort her to the slot and she screamed, "GET THE FUCK OFF MY ARM!" and pulled away from him.   
"What's wrong with your arm?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Okay I'll just find out when you're searched before you're slotted!"  
He led Allie into the building, towards the slot.   
Allie knew she would be slotted for a while but felt that every second would be worth it, knowing Ferguson would receive the letter.   
Mr.Jackson and Miss Westfall were waiting for Allie in the governors office.   
Miss Miles gently knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Mr. Jackson said.   
"I have Novak for you sir." Me. Jackson looked over to Bridget and said, "you ready?" Bridget nodded.  
"Send her in please and shut the door behind you."  
Allie staggered into the office with her hands in her teal pockets.   
"Come and sit down please Allie." Bridget said pointing to the chair next to her.  
"I'm alright thanks."  
"Allie! Sit down now!" Mr. Jackson shouted. He was bitterly angry with Allie.   
"Mr. Jackson... please."   
"Allie, don't make me ask you for a second time."  
Allie took a slow walk over to the chair and sat down. "Have you got anything to say about what happened Allie?" Allie looks at Bridget for support, "What can I say? I'm sorry I won't do it again?" Allie muttered these words through sarcasm. "Allie, you went to great and dangerous lengths to get whatever it was you had, smuggled out of prison." Mr. Jackson stood up, "and it resulted in you attacking a member of staff." Allie was displaying a look of disinterested and was beginning to test Mr. Jackson's patience. "That member of staff lost conciseness and has to spend the night in hospital!" Mr. Jackson turns away and looks out of his office window. "You know what the worst thing is? You're not sorry! You expect special treatment from me?! Explain yourself Allie!!"  
Allie rolled her eyes as she went on to explain her actions, "it was something for my mum. I know you'd reject it! This was my only option!" Allie knew he wasn't buying her story. She felt awful doing what she done next but was rapidly running out of excuses.  
" I've just lost Bea." Mr. Jackson turned back towards Allie. She felt horrific using Bea's name to get out of trouble.   
"I just needed to get all my emotions down on paper. My head is a mess. Some of the things I wrote, if they were said out loud,I would be in heaps of trouble. I was just protecting myself."  
"I don't believe this." Mt Jackson muttered under his breath.  
"CAN YOU STOP LYING! That thing wasn't for your mum. If that's the case, why the sudden interest with your mum?" Mr. Jackson knew Allie was lying but wasn't sure how to approach her as she had displayed uncharacteristic moods lately.   
"Allie, stop using Bea to get out of trouble. You've been doing it for too long now. Why did you need her blood? I can help you. Just tell me!"  
Bridget held Allies hand "Allie you're not your self. I know it's hard for you losing Bea. Allie you can't keep acting up."  
Mr. Jackson took over from Bridget, "where's Beas blood Allie?"  
Allie held her breath and let out a sigh, "I can't tell you" glupping as she said each word.  
"Why Allie? Where is it?" Mr. Jackson said.   
"It's inside me..."  
"What do you mean?" Mr. Jackson replied in a state of utter confusion. Allie replied, "You've been told about my arm right?"   
Allie slowly pulled up her sleeve to reveal her arm.   
It was covered in stitches where the nurse had stitched it. Mr. Jackson and Bridget looked horrified at what they saw. Allie went on to explain,"I found an old blade. I sterilised it and cut Bea's name into my arm."  
"Okay Allie, but where's the blood?" Asked Bridget. Allie looked down at Bea's name, "I poured it into her name."   
"What the..."  
"I know it sounds stupid but this way Bea is always with me!"   
"Allie" Bridget says softly. "I know I've been stupid Mr Jackson. I know I'm going to be in the slot for a while. I'm not myself. My head is all over the place. Don't punish anyone else because of my actions."  
"How did you even get to the blood Allie?"   
Allie silently sobs, "I had an old hair grip and used it to unlock the cuffs. I broke into the office, smashed the glass and stole the blood" Mr Jackson sat back down in his seat. "I don't understand how you got it back to your unit? Someone must have helped you."   
"I hid it under the metal bar of the bed when you looked in on me and Franky, then quickly grabbed it when we was moved back to our unit."   
Bridget looked down at the floor as she knew who the other party involved was.   
"Franky didn't know anything about me stealing it."   
"So, she knew something?" Mr. Jackson asked.  
"She only found out I had it when she walked in on me cutting myself. She was trying to protect me."   
Will held his hands in his head. He sighed and looked at Allie, "you know you have to spend some time in the slot don't you?"   
"Yes Mr. Jackson." Allie quietly said. "I'm waiting on officer McCartney to tell me if she pressing charges against you."  
"Okay." Allie stubbornly replied.  
"You can spend two weeks in the slot for the theft and an extra two weeks for the attack on Officer McCartney." Will shakes his head, "if she chooses to press charges you could be facing an extra three years on your sentence."  
Allie puts her head between her legs.  
"I also want you to report to my office three times a day; when you're back from the slot. You'll also have to attend regular counselling sessions with Miss Westfall."   
"No way! I'm fine!" Allie insisted.   
"Allie I'm really worried about you but that doesn't excuse your actions. They can't go unpunished. I expect a written letter of apology to Miss McCartney, explaining your actions."  
Allie replied with yet another one word answer, "okay." It was becoming obvious that Allie was not remorseful.   
"We've been discussing the situation and your health and Miss Westfall has recommended you start a course of anti depressants."  
"OH COME ON!"  
Allie awoke from her daze.  
"Allie! Don't start! Just listen!" Before Will could begin his next sentence Allie interrupted.  
"I promised Bea that I wouldn't take another drug again."   
"Allie these are to help you." Bridget said. Trying to calm Allie down.  
"If it's addictive it's still a drug!" Tears starting streaming down Allie's face.  
"Allie, I'm sorry but this is compulsory. I'm sorry. When you're done here Miss Miles will escort you to medical and you'll start the course straight away." Mr.Jackson said.  
"We can review this when you're feeling better in yourself. You'll be monitored closely. They are something that you need and you must know that we didn't make this decision lightly."  
Allie starts laughing,   
"I'm not taking that shit and you can't make me!"  
"Allie unfortunately you haven't got a choice. Your symptoms and actions all suggest you need the medication." Bridget said.  
"Well, you're going to have to force them in me aren't you! I'm not taking that shit. I'm not breaking my promise to Bea!"  
"Allie calm down." Mr. Jackson said. "You'll have to force! I won't take them of my own free will! Can I go now? I'd rather be in the slot than be sat in here."  
"Allie you need to accept what is happening. You don't have any other choice."  
"I've accepted that I'm going to spend the next ten fucking years in this place but I'm not going to spend that time disrespecting Bea because of your theories and your concerns!" Allie is sobbing uncontrollably, "either send me to the slot or we can sit here and discuss this for another couple of hours?"  
"Allie..." Bridget tries to comfort Allie, "the only way those drugs are going into my body is if you force them in! I'm unhappy! I'm not fucking depressed!" Allie snapped.   
"Allie, if you don't comply, we could have you sectioned!" Will continued, "you'll be admitted to the psych unit Allie. So you either willingingly take the treatment or you will end up there with forced treatment. It's up to you Allie?"

 

Allie quickly stood up and picked up the chair from underneath her. She threw it across the room, shattering the glass of the office window. She then ran and kicked a filing cabinet over. She kicked it with so much power the two cabinets behind it also toppled over.   
"Medical assistance required in the governors office! I repeat, medical assistance required in the governors office!" Bridget called down her radio in a panic.   
Mr Jackson grabbed Allie from behind and held her tightly until she collapsed on the floor.  
"What's going on?" Nurse Radcliffe rushed into the office looking around at the chaos in the room.   
"Can we have a sedation here please?!" Allie was kicking her legs, trying her hardest to escape Will's grip.  
"No!! Get that shit away from me!!"  
"HOLD HER STILL!" Nurse Radcliff called out.   
"NO! I can't break my promise!" Allie repeatedly screamed until she fell asleep.  
Miss Miles remained outside the office, listening to the incident.   
"Miss Miles!" Will called out, "can you take Allie to the medical unit and cuff her to a bed." He stood up, "until I've spoke to Bridget to discuss the best solution. I want everyone to leave her alone. Unless I say so."  
"Yes governor!"  
Mr Jackson scooped Allie up and placed her in. wheelchair. Miss Miles then carted Allie down to the medical unit.  
Will looked drained. He turned to Bridget and said,"Bridget what can I do with her? I've never seen her be so destructive." Will began to cry, "I've let her down. She's not eating, sleeping and she's completely shut herself away from the other women." Bridget put her arm around Will's shoulders. "I know she has to be punished but I need to know her motives for what she's done."  
"I don't think shouting is going to diffuse the situation Will. Once we see her tomorrow we can present her with the options again. If she doesn't comply then we will have to inject her. I know she's grieving but she needs the medication to help that process. The incident with the blood confirms how much she misses Bea and I understand why she felt the need to do that. She's lonely Will."  
Will stares at the chaos around his office, "I'm going to have to report this window now as well, on top of everything else." Bridget begins to tidy the office, "extra time in the slot? I'll need to see her daily though! And she'll have to be monitored 24/7 on CCTV."  
"That's a little extreme." Bridget ignores him and carries on tidying, "when I'm free I'll give an overview and see if I can spot anything out of character. As far as her eating is concerned, we can't currently be alarmed. If she continues producing this current behaviour whilst in the slot then we will need to take serious action."  
"She's falling to pieces Bridget. Bea wouldn't want this for her."  
He hangs his head.   
"None of this is your fault Will. We all know who the blame lies with..." They continue to clean the havoc Allie had left behind.


	10. A letter from above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was amazing me and emma loved it so much! Danielle and socs are beautiful people inside and out! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please leave your opinions they mean everything to us
> 
> Tammie  
> And emma xx

"Bea...Bea... Bea?" Allie gently called. She woke up next to Bea, on a cliff top overlooking the sea. Allie breathed in the fresh, crisp sea air.  
"Hey Beautiful." Bea swept the hair out of Allie's eyes. "What's going on with you Allie? I can't bare seeing you self sabotage."  
Allie turns her face away from Bea's. She begins to cry and says, "she needs to pay Bea. We're not together because of what that bitch done! I need you Bea! I need you more than anything! Why can't you understand that?" The tears continue to roll down Allie's face and hit the ground under her.  
Bea sits up and looks at Allie. She places her hand on Allie's knee, "Allie, you don't need me anymore. You're intelligent, smart and you're beautiful." Bea took Allie by the hand and pulled her up. "Allie, you're capable of anything you set your mind to."  
They stood close to the cliff edge; watching the waves crash against the face of the cliff. Allie was so engrossed in the moment that she slipped and almost toppled over the edge but Bea rescued her and drew her in close.  
"Allie look down." Allie looked baffled by Bea's request.  
"What?!"  
"Allie, just took down for me please."  
Allie peers down below at the water crashing against the rocks; they seemed rougher this time. Then she spotted a deep, black hole.

"Allie, you see that deep, dark black hole? That is where you're heading... You're falling further down into that deep,dark hole."  
Bea points as she says each word.  
"Bea. You're scaring me!" Allie tried to retreat to the land behind them but Bea held her tight.  
"Allie, the more you bury yourself in there, believe me, the harder it will be to escape!"  
Allie appeared to be absorbing Bea's message, as Bea continued, "I can't bare to see you go any further downhill baby. You can concur anything!" Bea loosens Allie a little, "I need you to rise to the highest point of this cliff for me, so I know you're strong and safe!"  
"Bea, you know I'll do anything for you."  
"You're playing a dangerous game Allie, I've been there remember? If you want to get The Freak... You have to use your head, not your fists."  
Bea grabbed Allies arm and pulled her sleeve up. She saw where Allie and hacked her name into her arm and softly stroked it.  
"Allie, baby. This cannot happen again. After everything you watched and helped me through? This isn't the way. You've drawn unwanted attention to yourself. They're watching you," Bea looks out at the sea, "watching us now and there's nothing either of us can do about it."  
"I needed to feel you close to you Bea." Silent tears fell from Allie's eyes, down her face. Bea softly wiped the tears away.  
"I am close to you baby. I'm with you every second of every day and I'm never going to leave your side. You need to open your eyes now Allie. I'll see you soon."  
"No Bea! I can't go. I can't ever leave you again!"  
Bea almost seemed to float away from Allie and began to climb the cliff, "I'll see you soon Allie. I promise!" This echoed throughout the cliffs.  
"Bea please! Don't leave me."  
Bea was getting further and further away, her words were becoming fainter,  
"I'm sorry baby."  
"Bea!!"  
Allie chased Bea voice but it led her nowhere. She screamed as she woke up. She was in the cold, white medical room.  
Nurse Radcliffe, Mr.Jackson and Bridget where all stood over her, watching her struggle.

Ferguson marches into her office and flicks the lights on. She draws a long breath as she looks around. She scans every itch of her office and spots something out of place on her desk. A single envelope lying flat with her surname scrolled across it, 'FERGUSON.'  
Ferguson wearily steps over to her desk, slightly tilting her head to examine the letter. She'd made many enemies through-out the years and was taking no risks.  
Ferguson stood tall over her desk and looked down on the letter.  
To her horror she noticed that her name had been stained in red across the face of the envelope. Ferguson cringed at the idea of touching and opening the letter. Unable to function from shock Ferguson sat down at her desk. She proceeded to hold the letter in her shaking hands. "What foolishness is this?" Ferguson muttered under her breath. After her initial shock of receiving the letter a mist darker than night rode over Ferguson as she opened the letter. Her hands shaking with anger, she felt as though her body was shutting down. The ghost that she laid to rest had suddenly come back to haunt her. "Impossible!!" She shoved the letter away from her in repugnance. Ferguson was trembling. She rushed over to the water cooler and got herself an ice cold cup of water. She drank the majority of water in a single gulp. "This cannot be real. Get a grip Joan." Ferguson resorted to telling herself repeatedly that the event which was occurring wasn't real. She then crush the plastic cup. As Ferguson crushed the cup she noticed a red liquid slowly running down her hands. She stumbled back in horror. "NOOOOOOOOO. Noooooooooooo" Ferguson screamed hitting her head. Slumped in a heap against her desk, Ferguson had the blood of Bea Smith on her murderous hands one last time.  
"You're dead. You're dead. You're dead." Ferguson begins to hit herself in the side of the head. She then drags her bloody hands down her face and whispers, "I can taste you Smith." Ferguson stumbles back to her feet and sits at her desk. She looks at the letter in wonderment. She pins it on the table and holds her shaking hands out in front of her. "And so it begins," she quietly says. She then forms a fist and pounds it down onto the letter; tiny speckles of blood splash into the air and Ferguson screams, "You can't get me Smith! You're dead! DEAD!!" Ferguson screws the letter up and catapults in toward her office door.  
."Morning Allie." Bridget said. She had her hand clasped over Allie's.  
Allie appeared to look bewildered. Her head was spinning due to the sedation she was given the night before. "What's going on?"  
She tried to roll over to avoid the eyes glaring down at her but she was stopped by the cuffs attached to her.  
"For fuck sake!" She snapped, still trying to escape the cuffs. Allie began to pull harder and harder at the cuffs.  
"Language Novak! Calm down!" Mr. Jackson calmly said. His patience was wearing thin with Allie.  
Still battling with the cuffs, Allie makes a request, "Can you take this off me please Mr. Jackson?"  
Mr. Jackson gives a look of uncertainty to Bridget then says, "On one condition Allie."  
Allie stops struggling with the cuffs and looks at Mr. Jackson, "I'm not taking any drugs!"  
"No Allie, I'm not asking that of you but I want you to remain calm whilst we have a reasonable conversation to discuss your treatment. Can you do that for me?"  
"I don't need them Mr. Jackson!" Allie covered her face with her only free hand.  
Bridget dragged a chair across the room and sat next to Allie's bed. She made a gesture at Will, asking him to remove the cuffs.  
"Allie." Will removed the cuffs, "you know I'm here to help you right?" Allie nodded. "I would never compromise your health and I certainly wouldn't recommend medication if I didn't think it was appropriate." Bridget drew her chair closer, "people are concerned you're not coping Allie. Myself included. I'm sure Bea wouldn't enjoy seeing you this broken would she?"  
As soon as Allie heard Bea's name she sat up with her knees against her chest. "She wouldn't want this situation to affect you so much. She'd want you to take the medication, get your thoughts together and concur life. She'd want you to have the fantastic life that you deserve."  
Allie rolls her eyes, "I'm in prison. It doesn't matter what duties I'm on, to distract me or what pills you give me, I'll always feel this way. There's no simple fix. If I take those things." Allie pauses, "if I take them, I'm breaking my promise to Bea. You don't understand."  
Will looked at Bridget then approached Allie. "Allie, I'm sorry but you have to make the decision. Take them willingly or they'll be administered by force."  
Allie looks Will in the eyes, "No. I'm not taking them. Not now. Not ever!"  
Allie stood up and wobbled due to the drugs which were still present in her system.  
"Allie, sit down please." Will said as he tired to help Allie.  
"I'm going to the toilet!" She pushed past Will and Bridget and staggered over to the toilet, closely followed by Will and Bridget.  
"Do you wanna come in with me and watch me take a piss?"  
"Allie unless you want 3 months instead of 5 weeks then carry on!"  
Allie glared at Will as she walked into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut in Will's face. By the time Will had gained access to the toilets, Allie was already in a cubicle.  
Allie sat on the toilet and lifted her feet up against the bin; so she was out of sight and cried, "why are for doing this to me?"  
"Allie, it's not my fault." Will replies with a tone of guilt in his voice.  
"But you can change their minds! You can make all of this stop!"  
"Allie, you need them. Come out please?"  
Will waited patiently until he could wait no longer. He called. Bridget in to open the toilet door.  
Once the door was opened it revealed Allie, pulling the stitches out of her arm with her bare fingers. She was digging her nails in deeper and deeper.  
"Hey,hey, Allie! Stop! You can't do that!" Bridget yelled.  
"OH FUCK!"  
Will quickly rushes to the cubicle Allie was in, barging Bridget out thee way in the process. He gripped Allie's hands right in order to prevent her causing more damage to herself. Will scooped an over emotional Allie up in his arms and rushed her back to the medical room.  
"Nurse Radcliffe we need some help over here!!" Bridget shouted out as Will ran into the medical room with Allie in his arms.  
Nurse Radcliffe rolled her eyes,  
"I only did it yesterday!"  
Will glared at Nurse Radcliffe as he lay Allie down on a bed and placed a set of cuffs on her.  
"Bridget, can I have a word please?"  
Both Will and Bridget gazed at Allie with great concern.  
"Sure." She replied.  
"Sorry about pushing you out the way."  
"It's okay, it was accident." Bridget said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"There's somewhere I have to be. Keep an eye on her for me. When her arm is sorted get Nurse Radcliffe to give her some anti-depressants via injection. She's not going to comply yet. Mr. Jones is at the end of the corridor if you need assistance. Then after tea we can sort the slot out."  
"She won't be pleased." Bridget looked back at Allie.  
"I've tried reasoning with her. She has left me with no choice Bridget. What am I suppose to do with her?" Will starts to exit the medical room.  
Bridget walks back over to an disconnected Allie who was battling Nurse Radcliffe's every attempt to fix her arm.  
Bridget puts her hand across Allie's forehead in order to comfort her and softly mutters, "I have no idea."  
\----  
Will walked into t medical room where Allie was being held.  
Allie's face was bright red and blotchy because of the emotional distress she had experienced.  
"Allie?" She stared at him but didn't speak. Will continued, "you have to take this medication."  
Allie squeezed the blanket tightly through frustration.  
"You know how much Bea was against drugs but you still wouldn't give the order for them to not give me that shit!"  
"Bea would want you to be happy and healthy Allie! This road of self destruction you're going down is scaring everyone close to you! I had no choice Allie."  
Allie sat up in the bed,  
"Yes you did! Carry on lying to yourself and disrespecting Bea's memory though... Governor." Allie said sarcastically.  
"Bea wouldn't want me touching that crap! Do you know what it's like battling an addiction and staying in control?!"  
Will slowly walked over to Allie and dragged her off the bed placing the cuffs on her.  
"Really? Are you taking the piss?!"  
"Allie!" Will said firmly.  
Allie pulled her arms away from him as best as she could, "I don't care what happens to me! I don't care about the self destruction I cause, as long as Joan Ferguson goes down with me!" 

Kaz lay awake in solitude in the slot. She was trying to fathom out why Allie acted in such an unusual manner.  
She knew Allie must of been desperate to get the letter to her mom but she was still fuming.  
"Okay Allie carry on with it then. You better get used to your surroundings." Kaz heard Mr. Jackson say. The door to the slot then closed shut and Kaz heard Allie sobbing.  
"Allie?" Kaz said as she sat down by the wall nearest to Allie's cell. She quietly tries to draw Allie's attention again, "Baba you there?"  
Allie heard Kaz but didn't want to engage in conversation.  
"You wanna tell me what the hell that was about yesterday?!" Kaz spun round and sat with her back against the wall. She looks up, "Allie, I know you're there!"  
"Kaz. You wouldn't understand."  
"That's it? That's all you've got to say? You got me slotted Allie!"  
"You knew the risk Kaz."  
Kaz looks on in disbelief. "Seriously Allie?! Not even a thank you?"  
Allie moves down to the wall where Kaz's voice was echoing from.  
"Things just got out of hand Kaz."  
"You're not fucking kidding!"  
"I'm sorry Kaz."  
Kaz put her head between her legs.  
"Allie, you went against me, in front of the other women."  
"Fuck the other women Kaz. I don't give a shit."  
"Allie. What's going on with you? You're losing sight of who you are and it's killing me, standing by, watching you fall to pieces."  
"I'm fine Kaz. It's out of my system."  
"I know you better than anybody Allie. You're not fine. You're broken."  
"And you're going to fix me I suppose? I'm not that girl anymore Kaz."  
"I don't know who you are anymore Allie. I don't want to fix you. I want to help."  
Allie pauses a while before replying to Kaz. She begins to cry. She knew she was losing her closest friends respect but understood this was the cost of avenging Bea's name and memory. Allie had to make her choice.  
"Just fuck off Kaz. I don't need you." Allie was crushed by every word she said. She held Kaz close to her heart and this was the main reason she was pushing her away. Allie couldn't bare watching yet another person she loved get hurt by Ferguson.  
Allie knew she was playing a dangerous game and didn't want to risk getting others hurt. She was determined to hurt only one person and she was going to do it in a brutal fashion.  
"Allie, I know you don't mean that. Let me help you. Please Allie."  
Allie took a deep breath, "I use you Kaz. I used you to get what I wanted and you fell for it." Allie hit her head off the wall behind her.  
"You don't mean that."  
"Don't I? You got slotted for it and I couldn't give a shit."  
Kaz stood up and leant her head against the wall.  
"Are you using again?"  
"What if I am?"  
Kaz formed a fist and went to smash the wall but before she hit it and gently stroked the wall instead.  
"You promised Be..."  
Allie shot up in anger and interrupted Kaz, "don't you dare Kaz! You fucked Bea over! You helped Ferguson!! Don't ever say her name again!"  
"I promised her I wouldn't let the women down and that includes you!!"  
"Fuck. You." Allie placed heavy emphasis on both words she uttered.Kaz starts to cry as she felt each word burn into her heart. She wipes the tears away from her cheeks.  
"What was in that letter Allie?"  
Allie begins to laugh, "you'll never know Kaz. Now fuck off will ya!"  
Kaz makes her way over to the bed and lies down. "You'll never be alone." She mutters under her breath and through her tears.  
The door to Kaz's cell opens and Mr. Johnston appears in the doorway, "Proctor. Times up." Mr. Johnston takes Kaz by the arm and begins to walk past Allie's cell.  
Kaz and Allie exchange an forever lasting look. It was a look which solidify their conversation. Allie then turned her back on Kaz.  
Kaz turned away from Allie's cell and bit her lip.  
"Come on Proctor. You can socialised with Novak in a few weeks time. Now move it!"  
"Allie! Allie! Talk to me!!"  
"Proctor!! Do you want to go back in there?! Now MOVE!!" Mr. Johnston pushed Kaz away from the slots as she tried to get Allie's attention.  
"I'm here!" Kaz make one last attempt to care for Allie. She wouldn't let Allie push her away but didn't understand why she wanted to shut her out.  
The cells was silent and Allie lay on her bed with only her thoughts. She knew that Ferguson would have received her letter by now. She held her forearm; where she'd tattooed Bea's name in her skin and began to laugh in hysteria.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Allie reacted these words through both laughter and sadness. "I love you Bea." Allie cried into the empty surroundings. She was alone but she was alone knowing that she'd accomplished what she set out to do and this thought kept Allie from cracking any further


	11. Where theirs a will, there's a way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's took so long to update me and emma have had a crazy two weeks ❤️ Let us know whatcha think   
> This mainly focuses on Franky and the freak

There was a knock on Ferguson's office door.   
"WHAT IS IT?!" Ferguson was still reeling after the letter she'd recieved.  
The door creeks open and a male walks in.   
"It's me." Said the voice   
"Come in. Shut the door. Quickly!"   
The man almost fell over his own feet as he followed Ferguson's orders.   
"What the hell is that?"   
Ferguson looks down at the letter in her hands, "This Mr Stewart is a threat! And I need YOU to find out where it has come from."   
Jake walked towards the desk and sat down in a chair directly opposite Ferguson.   
"I don't understand?"  
"Smith..." Ferguson shows the contents of the letter.   
"But she's ..." Ferguson finishes Jake's sentence, "Dead? Yes Mr. Stewart, Smith is dead. So what... is this?!"   
Jake removed the letter from Ferguson's trembling hands, "is this blood?" Jake looks down at his hands and throws the letter down.   
"Yes!"  
"From Smith?"  
Ferguson stands up. "Someone close to Smith."  
Jake looked complexed and then had a moment of realisation, "Novak." He said under his breath.   
"Novak?" Ferguson's sat back down.   
"Of course. Of course it's Novak."  
"She was caught with a vial of blood..."   
Jake picks the letter back up, "it has to be Novak. It all makes sense now. Why she needed the blood."   
"Novak wouldn't have the wits about her to pull such a stunt. She's an idiot ... at best."  
"No! I'm telling you this is Novak. Smith's blood went missing from medical and she was caught with it...well an empty vial of it" Ferguson looked at the letter in disgust then looked back up at Jake.   
"Where is she now?"  
"Slotted."  
"For this theft?"  
"Well, that and ..."  
Ferguson slams her hands on her desk, "AND MR STEWART?!!!"  
Jake jumped out of his skin, "she's gone off the rails. She's assaulting staff and self harming."   
"Get me in there!"  
Jake looked shocked, "what?"  
"Get. Me. To. Novak. Is that slow enough for you to understand?"   
"How can I get you in?"  
Ferguson smiled,   
"I know that prison inside out. Better than anyone else. So ..."   
she leans in close to Jakes face, "we have an understanding Mr. Stewart?"   
Jake pushes his chair away from Ferguson and stands up. As he walks to the door to exit the room he says, "it doesn't look like I've got a choice."   
Ferguson smirks, "good boy". Jake leaves the room and Ferguson turns to the mirror and says, "You stupid little girl. You'll pay. You'll pay." She runs her hand down the mirror and then slams it against the wall.   
"You'll soon be with your Queen Bea."

Franky sat alone on the dirty kitchen floor. She appeared to look lost and was staring into space. Watching Mr Stewart and Tina having a cosy little chat in the corner of her eye. She slowly leant her head back against a cupboard door resting her head.

Inmates walked past Franky; she ignored them and they ignored her, continuing with their work duties.   
Franky snapped out of her daze as Tina tripped over her feet. Tina was carrying a dish full of beans. As Tina tripped the dish she was carrying flew up in the air and landed all over Franky and splashed the wall behind her.   
Tina glanced at the wall then she looked at Franky and started to laugh. She had a huge grin on her face, until Franky confronted her, "What's so funny chop sticks?" Franky was fuming.   
"Suits you... bean flicker." Tina said through her laughter.   
As Franky stood up she slipped in the juice of the beans, which made Tina laugh uncontrollably. Franky was furious. She grabbed Tina by the throat and slammed her against the wall.   
"I suggest you wipe that smirk off your face chop sticks! Before I do it for you! Ya hear me?!"  
"Doyle! Back away!!" Mr Stewart shouted as he emerged from the main dining room.   
Franky held Tina's throat tighter and tighter until Tina began to choke.   
"DOYLE!!" Mr Stewart edged closer to the women.   
Franky finally began to loosen her grip.   
"Sorry Sir." Franky said as she finally released Tina. Tina put her hands round her neck, gasping for air as she knelt down on the floor.  
"Why are there beans everywhere ladies?!"  
Both women remained silent concerning the matter. Franky glared at Tina and Tina quietly said, "it was an accident Sir. I tripped over Frankys foot."  
"You heard her. Now fuck off."  
"Doyle! Language! Don't make me slot you!! I suggest you go and get changed now! And Doyle, if I hear you threaten another prisoner again, you'll be going straight to the slot!" Mr Stewart stood tall, confirming his dominance"Yes Sir." Franky barged Tina's shoulder as she headed towards her unit.   
On her way back to her unit Franky could see inmates looking and laughing at her. She quickly walked to her cell and grabbed some fresh clothing. She headed toward the showers.   
Once she'd got to the showers she removed her stained clothing and kicked them to one side. She slowly twisted the shower knob and slid down on the floor, underneath the shower head.   
The water splashed against her face and she heard the words, "you're mine Franky." Franky looked down at the scar Mike had left her with and she brush her fingers over it.   
"How does it feel? Knowing that you can't do anything? That you have no control over the situation?!" These words spoken by Mike as he held her down, where repeating in Franky's head.   
Franky looked at the incision Mike had made; it was still weeping blood. The blood mixed with the water and trickled down the drain.   
Franky was froze on the spot with only her thoughts to keep her company. She heard the door creek open and remained sat in the bottom of the shower. She knew the cubicles were out of bounds during working duties, so there wasn't a need for a reaction.   
"Franky?"  
She heard Miss Miles call.   
"Yeah? Just a second."   
She quickly trying to hide the cut from Miles but it was too late.   
As she stood up Miss Miles watched the blood ooze from the cut.   
"What happened Doyle? Who done this to you? Get dressed Doyle. I'm taking you to medical." Miss Miles was deeply concerned by the gash Franky had.   
"I'm fine! Just leave it Smiles!" Franky said as she tried to hide her wound.   
"You've got no choice Doyle! Look at the mess you're in! I can't leave you like this!"   
"Come on Smiles. Turn a blind eye? Please?" Franky pleaded with Miss Miles as she put her Teal tracksuit on. For a moment Miss Miles considered Franky's plead but then she stuck her authority and said, "Sorry Doyle. Something has obviously happened to you and we need to get to the bottom of it. Medical. NOW!"   
Franky ran past Miss Miles. She flew through the door and Miss Miles chased her, shouting,  
"Doyle stop now! DOYLE!"  
Franky ignored Miss Miles orders and continued running towards her cell. Before she reached her cell she ran into Mr. Jackson turning the corner near the dining room.  
"What have you done Franky? Why are you in such a hurry?" Franky stopped running and through short breathes explained,   
"I haven't done anything! Will you all just leave me the fuck alone!!!" Franky tried to brush past Mr. Jackson but he placed his arm in front of Franky to prevent her from walking away. Miss Miles eventually caught up with Franky and in a split second Franky was cornered by the pair.   
"Listen Franky. I'm going to ask you once, what's going on?" Mr Jackson was growing impatient with Franky's escapades and the anger in his voice was growing.  
"Something's happened and Doyle won't tell me how it occurred Sir." Miss Miles said in a low voice.   
"Trouble follows you Franky. You need to keep your head down in here. You should know that better than anyone!"  
Franky was also beginning to let anger consume her, "I DON'T NEED THIS!" She snapped. Franky tried pushing her way past MrJackson but failed,   
"FRANKY! What's going on with you?!"   
Franky began to cry, "can we go to medical please? This is not the place to go into this." The emotions Franky had bottled up had finally became too much for her to handle. She was ready to reveal her secret to Mr Jackson.  
"Sure Franky." He began to guide her to the medical unit.   
Every step they took towards the medical unit was a step closer to Franky revealing the events that had taken place. She felt hot tears rolling down her face. The idea of fighting for her freedom hadn't crossed her mind. All Franky could picture was Mike's slimy face and hear his voice circling in her mind.  
Upon arriving at medical Mr. Jackson placed Franky in the only available cubicle and sat her down.   
"What's going on Franky?" Mr. Jackson said, waiting patiently for a response.   
"Doyle was sent to the showers by Mr Stewart after an incident in the kitchen. She took longer than the usual twenty minutes, so I went to find her. Once I had discovered her, she was sat in the shower and there was blood in her shower cubical." Miss Miles said. As she was informing Mr. Jackson regarding the events that had taken place, Franky wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Mr. Jackson. As he looked back at her he said, "Franky. Will you consent to a medical examination please? We need to get to the bottom of this."  
Franky but her bottom lip and looked up toward the ceiling. As she done this, she let out a whimper.   
"Can I have a private word Mr. Jackson?"  
"Sure Franky. Thanks Linda." Mr. Jackson said as she left the room.  
"So, what's going on Franky?" "I'll tell you everything and let you examine me on one condition"  
Franky said.  
"What's that?"  
"Miss West fall is here when I tell you."   
Mr. Jackson looks away from Franky and says, "the rumours are true aren't they?"  
"I love her and I can't bare finding out from someone else. She has to hear it from me."  
Mr Jackson glanced at Franky and briefly witnessed sorrow in her eyes. He grabbed his phone and hesitated for a moment, "Franky, if I ring her, you've got to promise you won't do anything that will jeopardise her career. she doesn't deserve that."  
Franky laughs in amazement at Mr. Jackson's comment.   
"Are you kidding?! I'd never do anything to hurt her or destroy her career. Please just call her."  
Five minutes later, Franky could hear heals running along the corridor. Then moments later Bridget was stood in the doorway.   
She had a look of panic across her face.   
"Baby, baby... what the hell is going on??" Bridget was so concerned about Franky she forgot Mr. Jackson was in the room.   
"Gidge...I need to tell you something..."Franky said, slurring her words through her tears.   
"I saw Mike Pennisi."  
Bridget looked baffled by Franky's admission.   
" it was when I had monkey with me".  
The horror on Bridget's became apparent and she gripped Franky's hand tightly. Franky continued, "I accidentally bumped into him and he was blackmailing me with it. He said he would go to the police and get me sent back to this shit pit... unless I went and met him."  
Franky could fell her heart beating in her mouth.   
"I was scared of his threat Gidge. So, I went and meet him in a park."  
"Franky..." Bridget whispered.   
"He pulled a knife on me and forced me behind some grotty toilets and tried me up."   
Bridget held Franky's hand tighter and said, "what happened next baby?" Bridget knew what Franky was going to say next but had to hear Franky confirm it, "He... he, raped me."  
Bridget looked down at the ground, her tears splashed off the ground.   
"Then... He took the knife and stuck it inside me...Gidge... I'm sorry."  
"No baby. You have nothing to be sorry about." Bridget wipes Franky's tears away from her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you. Or realised something had happened."   
"It's not your fault Gidge. Trouble follows me. I was threw back in here before I could tell you. All I see every time I close my eyes is his face. All I hear is his voice, telling me that I'm his possession. The fucker has branded me!" Franky points down at her wound. "This is a constant reminder! I can't escape him!" Franky was became hysterical and Bridget held her close as she sobbed hysterically on her shoulder,  
"Baby, we have to inform the police"  
"No!" Franky snapped. "Who's going to believe me? I'm a convicted criminal and I'm facing a murder charge, It's all stacked up against me Gidge."   
"Franky," Mr. Jackson interrupted, "If you want me to get the police involved, I can. Then we can tend to your injuries. If not Nurses Radcliffe will clean them now and we will pass on any evidence on that the police may find useful."  
"I just want to forget it ever happened. Just stitch me up and send me back to my unit." Franky said.   
"I'll get the nurse to collect the evidence."  
Nurse Radcliffe arrived in the room and she began to carefully swap and clean Franky's wound.   
"How have you been walking around with this wound?! You must be in agony?"  
"I don't know. I've just been trying to ignore the pain."  
Nurse Radcliff sprayed antiseptic around the wound and stitched it up. She then injected antibtiotics directly into the wound.  
It was painful but not as painful as what Franky was experiencing before hand.  
"Franky because of where the wound is situated, it will take a while to heal. if you get any problems, you come back here straight away! I'll prescribe you some oral antibiotics as well. So, expect a med call."   
Nurse Radcliffe began to bag the evidence up that she had collected.  
She then left the room. Mr Jackson then entered the room, swiftly followed by Bridget.  
"Franky, you need some time to process what's happened before going back to your unit." Mr. Jackson was concerned at how distant and withdraws Franky was becoming.   
He peered over at Bridget and then said, "there is something else. I need you two to stay apart from one another. It's too risky. I can't lose my job and Bridget, you shouldn't be jeopardising yours either."   
"That's not fair!" Franky called out. Bridget held her close, "shhhh baby."   
"I'm sorry Franky. I'll give you a few minutes and then, Bridget, you'll have to leave."  
Mr. Jackson left the room. Bridget embraces Franky and whispered,   
"I'm so sorry baby. If I knew..." tears started steamed down her face but she hid them from Franky. Bridget felt an overwhelming sense of guilt for not knowing and not protecting Franky.   
"When I got back home I was covered in blood Gidge. There wasn't time. I just got into the bath and washed his presence off me. Monkey was in bed Gidge. I didn't want to scare her. I need to see her! What if he's watching her?! He knows who she is! You need to make sure she's okay! Please Gidge!!" Franky became hysterical and tried to get up off the bed, "I'll never forgive myself if anything happ..."  
"Hey! Hey, don't move baby. You hear what the nurse said. You're in s lot of pain baby."  
"It's fine. I'm used to the pain now. I need go check on her! Gidge!"   
"Franky!" Bridget was trying to calm and comfort Franky.   
"You can't. you know the police have said no contact with the outside until after your trial."  
"I NEEED TO! I need to see her" Franky shouted at the top of her voice. This raised the attention of Mr Jackson and he came back into the room.  
"Franky!You need to calm down?"   
"I'LL CALM DOWN ONCE I KNOW SHES SAFE!!! LET ME OUT OR LET ME RING SOMEONE TO WATCH OVER HER!! FOR FUCK SAKE!!"  
"Hey! Hey... Slow down, tell me from the beginning." Mr. Jackson said.  
"She's concerned about her sisters safety because Pennisi knows who she is. She needs to know Tess is okay and wants to see her."  
"Franky, you know I can't allow that."   
Mr. Jackson was caught in limbo. He respected Franky as a person but she was a prisoner again and he couldn't go against his code of conduct "After. work I will divert to your dads and check on her."   
Franky looked up,  
"Thank you!"  
Mr Jackson then briefly left the room. Allowing the women to say goodbye.  
Bridget slowly made her way towards Franky's soft, beautiful lips and kissed them lightly.  
"I love you Franky. More than anything." Bridget strokes Franky's face, "I am here Franky. I may not be able to hold you at the moment but I am here. I love you more than anything. I'll never let anybody hurt you again."  
Bridget reluctantly walked away from Franky and exited the room; knowing this would be the last time she'd she her for a while.

Will slowly pulled up to a small, delicate Terrenced house and looked through the window. He could see Franky's Dad and a young girl, who he instantly assumed to be Franky's little sister.  
She was sat on the sofa eating popcorn and watching Netflix.  
Will proceeded to open his car door and gingerly walked up to the door. Will firmly knocked on the door and watched as Tess ran to the door with the wonderment of a child. Tess opened the door and said, "who are you Mr suit man?"  
Will smiled down at the young girl and replied, "Hey, you must be Tess? Your big sister, Franky, has told me lots about you. Is your Daddy in?"  
Tess turned and called out for her Dad,  
"Daddy!"  
She then turned back to Will,   
"Daddy won't tell me where she is, some nasty police man took her away from me and they won't let her come back home." Tess said, crossing her arms, as her dad approached the door.  
"Tess you know you're not allowed to open the door to strangers. Go into the living room and shut the door. I'll be five minutes."  
"FINE!" Said Tess storming off in a huff, slamming the living room door behind her.  
"What the hell do you want?"  
"Franky asked me to stop by. She's worried about Tess and her safety."  
"She's the one who's put herself in this situation, Tess is safe."  
"Meg was my wife. I trust Franky when she told me it was an accident and she regrets what she did. I believe her. I'm not here about that I'm here about Mike Penninsi and Tess"  
"What? Why would he want anything to do with Tess?" The man looked concerningly baffled.  
"He has seen Tess. He knows she exists. He made Franky meet him and he rapped he. The sick fuck branded her with a knife. Franky is a mess and the only thing she gives a shit about is keeping that little girl away from him! She may have made many mistakes in her life but she will do anything in her power to protect that little girl."  
"Is she okay?"  
"No she's not okay, she's mentally and physically broken! the only reason she calmed down is because I promised her I would come and warn you that Mike could come after Tess."  
"How can I protect Tess from this? Just the other day she was in hysterics. I know it would help Franky but I can't take Tess to that place and let her be subjected to being searched. Shes just a kid. I fucked up with Franky... I'm not fucking up with Tess."  
"Well what if I arrange a Skype call between them, from my office?So they know each other are okay? Because I know what Tess would of witnessed wouldn't of been nice. Its going against the policy of the prison. Franky will be watched the entire time and guards will be in the video but that's something out of my power."  
"I don't know, I need to come and see Franky but I can't leave Tess. Theres nobody I can trust with her."   
"What about if I ask my Ex, Rose to watch her? She's a children's nurse, she will keep her safe."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thank you Will. I'll come and see her tomorrow."  
"DADDDY!" A voice shouted from the room next door.   
"I'm coming. I'll keep her safe Will. Nobody will ever hurt Tess!"  
"It's a pity the same couldn't be said about Franky." he said as they parted ways.   
Will got into his car and began to drive home.

Once Jake arrived back at Wentworth after he went on his lunch he realised he only had 2 hours before the night shift and before he knew it, he was quickly opening the gate of the side entrance of the prison. He had spend a large amount of time covering his tracks, making sure the camera would shut down for half an hour whilst Ferguson entered the prison.  
"I've made sure that Smiles patrols C and H block, so we haven't got much time."   
Jake slipped Ferguson into the mail room and gave her instructions so she could remain unknown once she was in the main prison.  
"Under the table there's a hoody, some bottoms and some pumps. Get dressed quickly and keep your hood up."  
Ferguson looked at the clothing in disgust.   
"You appear to be scared Mr. Stewart." Ferguson said whilst smirking.  
Jake continued, "If we bump into anybody then you're Dana Malouf."  
"That won't be necessary. I won't bump into anybody. I know this prison inside and out. You may leave now." Ferguson said as she began to get changed.   
Moments later Ferguson emerged from the mail room. She was dressed in Teal, she put her hood up and walked in front of Jake.   
"The reason you're walking 'Dana' back to her unit is because she was in medical."  
"Alright" Jake said with trepidation in his voice.   
"Hey Jake."   
Jake froze on the spot upon hearing his voice, "Oh, hey Linda." She was walking toward them and Jake had to think of his feet,  
"Malouf!" He shouted,wait for me at the end of the corridor."  
"Yes Mr. Stewart." Ferguson muttered and slowly walked towards the gate, trying to avoid eye contact with Linda.   
"Why is she out of her unit at this hour?" Linda asked.  
"Ah, she had a medical appointment but Nurse Radcliffe was running late."  
"Ah, far enough. Everything is quiet tonight. I'll do a couple more paroles of the units and then I'll go for my lunch."  
Linda said.  
"Why don't you go for your lunch now?" Jake said, trying to get Linda away from them so she didn't spoil their plan.  
"Are you sure?" Linda seemed surprised by Jake's idea.   
"Take as long as you need. Just do your standard 2am checks."  
"Thanks Jake."  
"I'll check on the women when I head dow. So for now just go and relax."  
"Ah thanks Jake I'll catch you later." Linda said as she headed back in the direction she came from.  
Jake let out a sigh of relief.  
"That was a close call! This can't happen again Joan."  
Jake said as they walked towards the slot. Ferguson laughed, "Jake you need to remember who is holding all the cards here. I agreed to not kill the little fool."   
Jake stopped in his tracks and turned to Ferguson,   
"She's a young girl who has just lost the woman she loved... because of you."  
"Is that a conscience you've grown Mr. Stewart? Ha! Smith killed herself. She was on a suicide mission and the sooner that piece of trash junkie realises that, well... The better. Wouldn't you agree?"  
Upon arriving at the slot, they were all empty; apart from Allie's. Jake looked through the small spy hole at Allie. He then quietly opened the door and Ferguson stood beside him,   
"Don't hurt her." Jake whispered.   
Ferguson crept into the cell where Allie lay a sleep; unaware of Ferguson. She was cuddling the thin blanket that she had been provided with leaning over the young blonde sleeping.


	12. Fear her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave us feedback we love to hear ❤️

"Little Allie Novak." Ferguson began to straighten the bedding. "You're no match for me." Ferguson told herself before slapping Allie around the face.  
"What the..." Allie said before looking up and seeing the one woman she truly hated glaring down at her.  
Allie tried to sit up but couldn't.  
Ferguson slowly placed her hand over Allies mouth to prevent her from screaming.  
"Now now Novak. Aren't you pleased to see me? Don't bother trying to move. During your evening meal drugs where slipped into your food. They have temporary paralysed you. You're helpless!"  
Ferguson lifted one finger at a time away from Allie's mouth, "when I remove my hand from you're mouth you're going to remain silent. Understood?!"  
Allie nodded.  
"Think you're clever sending a letter like that? Foolish little girl. You're nothing."  
Ferguson removes her hand from Allie's mouth.  
"What did you think this would achieve Novak?!"  
"I will kill you..."Allie said, slurring each word.  
"You're pathetic Novak!!You're not smart enough to kill me. Let me tell you small fable. See Allie,Bea wanted to die."  
"No!"  
"Smith didn't love you. She took her own life! She ran into the screwdriver knowing you still had a chance of survival. She ran into it to be apart from you. She couldn't stand you! It's your fault she's dead!"  
"Bea loved me."  
"No she didn't. She thought you was pathetic. She potty you! If Smith loved you she would never of let you go to the showers alone. She let you travel to the hospital alone. Bea didn't love you... she used you." Ferguson began to laugh.  
"Just because you have no one to love you, doesnt mean I'm not loved. You couldn't understand what it is to fell the love of another human being."  
"If you're loved then where is Smith?"  
Ferguson stroked Allie's cheek and then she kissed her on the forehead,  
"You're mine now Allie Novak. I own you."  
Allie tries to turn her face away from Ferguson, "try and hurt me again... I will snap every single one of your fingers." Ferguson grabs Allie's chin, "I'll snap every bone in your body!"  
She releases Allie's face.  
"Goodnight Allie."  
As Ferguson turned her back to exit the cell, Allie began to get some feeling back in her arm. She slowly picked up the pencil that the officers had left in her cell; in order for her to write a letter of apology and she launched it as hard as she could at Ferguson. It scraped the back of Ferguson's neck and bounced onto the floor.  
Ferguson picked the pencil up off the floor and stabbed it into Allie's face. It missed Allie's eye by the smallest of margins. Allie's face was bleeding from the attack.  
Ferguson laughed at Allie and walked over to the cell door.  
"Common street whore. How could Smith love a whore?"  
She slammed the door shut. She turned around and peered through the spy hole and watched the chaos she'd created. Allie was sobbing into her pillow. Calling Bea's name out.  
Ferguson laughed at the misery she'd caused Allie.  
She knocked the door and whispered,  
"You're mine now."

Hours after her ordeal Allie heard her cell door open. She turned her head to find Mr Jackson stood there with a tray of porridge and a apple and some milk.  
"How you feeling Allie? I've brought you some breakfast" Allie continued to ignore him.  
"Allie sit up and talk to me it's an order"  
Allie rolled over grabbing the pillow and covering the face where Ferguson had stuck the pencil in her face and sat up knees up to her face.  
"Do you mind if I sit down?"  
"Go for it" Allie said calmly.  
"So how are you feeling?" Handing her Over the tray  
"How do you think I'm feeling? I'm feeling shit shit shit! And it's killing me inside knowing that Beas farewell is in two days and I've got myself thrown in here and there is nothing I can do about it"  
"Allie I'll make a deal with you, you can go to the main event if you take your medication and eat all your meals when they are given to you and behave in here I can't allow you to go to the party afterwards because that's a treat and you'll have an officer cuffed to you at all times because you'll still be on punishment and I can't risk you kicking off and I can't let you mix with the women, it's not meant to be easy Allie but it's your choice"  
"I don't know who to trust or believe Mr J I feel like everyone around me is trying to hurt me"  
"Allie? Allie what are you on about?"  
"Never mind you won't believe me"  
"Hey Allie just tell me"  
"Promise me you'll believe me!"  
"Allie just tell me"  
"Last night the freak came to see me"  
"Allie? Allie what are you talking about Ferguson has no way of getting in here"  
"I knew you wouldn't believe me!" Allie shouted she stood up dropped the pillow and sat in the corner of the cell.  
"Allie what happened to your face?"  
"She happened, look ill take the pills and eat this food so I can goodbye to her but I can't stay in here Mr J I'm going mental" grabbing the food she forced the porridge down her throat with great difficulty gagging on every other mouthful  
Will got off the bed and sat on the toilet next to Allie " look ill check cctv cameras and I'll come back to you, can I have that letter of apology I asked you to write please and the pencil that should of handed over last night" raising his eyebrows.  
Allie stood up and went under her bed and got the letter she had written and gave him the blood83: up pencil "Dear miss McCartney I am sorry for my disgusting behaviour it will never happen again, Allie Novak"  
"Allie I asked for much more than this"  
"My heads spinning round in circles , I can't think straight Mr J,look I've ate the porridge and drank the milk I'll eat the apple later okay before lunch can we just go now I need to get out this place for a few hours"  
"Fine come on, I'll check the cctv cameras later" he took his cuffs off his trousers and opened them "hands behind your back please Allie?"  
"How long is this gunna go on for? Surely every time I leave the slot I don't have to wear them"  
"It's the new protocol Allie, they have to worn at all times when an inmate isn't in their unit, since what happened to Bea the board have introduced many new measures now come on"  
He held Allies arm as they walked towards the medical room.  
"Mr Jackson promise me you'll check the cameras I did happen"  
"I will check later"  
Shortly they arrived at the doors of the medical Allie looked through the doors and saw Franky her face was raw red where she had been crying. The doors opened and Franky came through them with Mr Johnston "Franky, are you okay?"  
"They know" her eyes full of sorrow as she spoke those words.  
"Novak move it" Mr Jackson shouted at her "Your in the slot you know your not allowed to communicate with others!"  
"Wait please Mr J! Let me make sure she's okay I need to be there for her like she's been for me"  
Allie tried to pull herself towards Franky and Franky towards Allie but Neither guard would have it and pushed the girls in the opposite direction and Mr Jackson quickly slammed shut the slot door before Allie could try anything else  
"Cercia 3 to cercia 1" came across the radio  
"Yeah go ahead"  
"There's a parcel for you from the board it requires your signature"  
"I'll be straight down  
"Mr Scott will you take Allie go in bay 1 I'll be back soon if a single room comes free move into it and close the curtain because I don't want her communicating with anyone and make sure you keep the cuffs on her"  
"Sure thing sure come on Novak"  
Will went into his office after signing for the package and opened it it was the new cuffs for the slot "  
'Dear Will Jackson,  
Due to recent events the board have made the decision to administer these new restraints which include new wrist restraints a belt to limit prisoner arm movement and ankle restraints- please administer every officer with a set which they must carry at all times, There is also a set for each isolation cell which every prisoner must wear when leaving isolation no excuses and when prisoners are in undesicated areas of the prison including visits they are required'

"Cercia 1 to cercia 9"  
"Yeah go ahead"  
"Before you take doyle to her visit can you quickly both come to my office"  
A few minutes later they both arrived at Wills office.  
"Mr Jackson what's going on I had just been finished searched before I saw my dad now I'm  
Back here why?"  
"You need to where this" said Mr Jackson as he pulled one set out of the endless chains out and placed it on the table in front of him"  
"What is it?" Said Mr stead  
"The new restraints I'll explain to you later"  
"I'm not wearing them" said Franky staring at the cuffs in front of her  
"Franky it's your choice, you wear them or don't see your dad it's the boards new requirement"  
"Oh come on, you know I'm not going to try anything!"  
"It's not in my hands Franky"  
"Fine I'll wear them but I'm not happy about it"  
Mr Jackson took the other cuffs off her and Franky placed her hands on her head whilst Mr Jackson fastened the belt tightly around her body then placed hands in the cuffs and Mr Jackson locked them with the double locks they had she tried to move her hands but she wouldn't move them at all away from the body while Mr Jackson placed the ankle cuffs on her and connected them to her waist and placed the special sock over the hands.  
"So what am I gunna do if I did to have a wee whilst I'm down there?"  
"You'll have to wait won't you"  
"Thanks you can go to your visit now"  
"Where's Mr. Jackson?"Allie said to the guard that was positioned up right with on a chair in the medical room.  
Allie was sharing with Lucy Gambaro. There was just a thin, single curtain separating the women.  
"For Christ sake Novak! For the 50th time, he will come and see you when he has the time! You're not his priority."  
Nurse Radcliffe entered the room with a tray with medication on.  
"Wait, I only agreed to the yellow pills. What's the blue and green one for?"  
Nurse Radcliffe tutted and Allie's question and said,  
"I don't have time for this. The blue ones are for your anxiety and the green ones are just vitamins. Now can you just take them!"  
"I didn't agree to this extra medication!" Allie was beginning to get herself worked up over the situation.  
"Novak, you know what the governor said to you, it's your choice."  
Allie glazed at the cup of water and then the small cartoon of pills that the nurse had placed on the bedside side.  
Nurse Radcliffe picked them up and handed them over to Allie.  
Allie reluctantly took the pills and water and tipped them down her throat and chugged the water down in order to swallow them.  
Nurse Radcliffe ordered Allie to open her mouth so she could check she had taken them.  
"I've taken them okay! I have an agreement with Mr. Jackson."  
"Just doing my job Novak!" Said Nurse Radcliffe as she walked out of the room.  
Allie saw an opportunity to distract the officer in the room.  
"Hey. Mr. Faulkner?"  
"Novak?"  
"How about you go for your sneaky smoke? I can look after myself."  
"What's this?" Mr. Jackson flung the door open upon hearing Allie's proposal.  
"Nothing sir. Novak is just up to her usual tricks."  
Mr. Jackson starred at Allie and sighed.  
"I've haven't done anything Mr. Jackson. I promise."  
Mr. Jackson looked around the room to see if anything was out of place.  
"Mr. Fawkner?"  
"No she hasn't kicked off. She did try to make me leave the room though."  
"Allie, come with me. We need a chat before you go back to the slot."  
Upon arriving at the office Mr. Jackson asked Allie to take a seat.  
"Allie, I'm worried about you. I've checked all the cameras and I can't see anything. No Ferguson. No anything."  
"It happened Mr Jackson! It did! How do you explain my face?"  
"It's okay Allie. We know you've got history of harming yourself..."  
"I DIDN'T DO THIS TO MYSELF! IT WAS HER!"  
Mr. Jackson slowly turned urned his computer screen to face Allie and played the videos from her cell that night.  
"Allie, all that can be seen is you... Tossing and turning. I've even checked the corridors and I can't see anything out of the ordinary."  
"Okay forget I mentioned anything! Just label me insane and keep pumping me with pills!"  
"Allie I'm not calling you a lair. It's just..." Allie interrupted Mr. Jackson,  
"Let me prove it!"  
"How an earth are you planning on doing that Allie?"  
"I have a relative. the only one I've kept in touch with. She works with the courts. She dismantles evidence that's been tampered with."  
Mr. Jackson looks on as Allie continued, "she can use software that will show if the footage has been tampered with. Just give me a copy of the video for her."  
"Allie, you know I can't sanction that!"  
Allie moves in closer to Mr. Jackson, "fine! Let her get away with another crime. Let her do more damage! Let her kill me! Just like she killed Bea!!"  
"Allie..."  
"I promise it won't leave this room. I'll take the blame if someone finds out."  
Allie sits back down calmly in the chair and says, "I know I'm messed up over Bea but I know what I saw. Her smug face. Taunting me! Please, give me a chance to prove this. Give me something to focus on. Something other than ...Bea." Allie looks up at the ceiling as she says Bea's name. "Who's the relative?" Mr. Jackson asks Allie.  
"I've never told anyone about her. Shes my half sister. My mum adopted her out when she was born because she didn't want to admit that she had an affair. She snuck off for a few weeks on so called 'holiday'. popped a baby out then came home and my dad still doesn't know to this day."  
"I'm sorry Allie... there is no mention of her anywhere in your file..."  
"Harley won't break my trust. She's one of the only people I fully trust. She will be able to see if it's been tampered with.  
She's only 23 but she's so clever. I wouldn't ever allow her to be harmed by Ferguson. Thats why I've never told anyone about her. Not even Bea! This life isn't safe for her and I have to protect her."  
"Allie I can't sanction it." Mr. Jackson repeated.  
"Look on my file! I assume it isn't far away? I bet it's been updated which all the events that have gone on. My next of kin will be Kaz and Harley Alison Novak she changed her name at eighteen."  
Mr. Jackson leans back in his chair and puts his hands behind his head.  
"Okay Allie. I'll ring her now. If you shut up whilst I do it."  
Allie looks shocked. "Really?! Okay."  
Mr. Jackson pulls two files out of his desk drawer. There were Allie and Franky's.  
"Didn't think they'd be far away." Allie said sarcastically.  
"Very funny Allie. I have to update them every time you pull a stunt. And you've pulled enough of those lately. Now shut up."  
Mr. Jackson opened Allie's file and found the number for Harley.  
"RING RING. RING RING.  
"Harley Novak? Hey, it's Governor Jackson at The Wentworth Correctional Facility. No, no, Allie is fine. She's here with me now. All her privileges have been suspended, so I've had to contact you for her. Yes, I know. I will tell her that."  
It was annoying Allie only being able to hear one half of the conversation but she continued to listen in on the conversation.  
"She seems to believe she was attacked whilst a sleep in the slots and thinks the CCTV footage has been tampered with. Sure, I'll provide you with a copy."  
Allie's eyes lit up at hearing this sentence.  
"I'm afraid I can't let you talk to Allie at the moment. No, she isn't allowed visitors for a month. I know it's tough punishment but it is justifiable. Thanks Harley. I'll tell her."  
Mr. Jackson puts the phone down and looks at Allie,  
"This better not be another one of your stunts. I've agreed to meet up with her, to provide her with a copy of the footage."  
"Thank you."  
"She also said, sort yourself out. She's not impressed with you."  
"Mr. Jackson please let me go back to my unit. I'll take any other type of punishment."  
"Allie you know the rules. Your punishment in the slot is pretty reasonable in comparison to your actions. You can go to the memorial then you have to go see Miss Westfall. You have to face your punishment Allie. Go to your sessions and take your medication. Leave this to me okay?"  
Allie knew she had to agree and play the game in order to gain what she wanted.  
"Okay. Can I have a pen and paper to write something for Bea?"  
"This is the only exception I'll allow Allie but I want you to hand it back to the officer on guard tonight you can keep the paper" He hands her a pen and paper.  
"Thank you Mr. Jackson."  
Franky walked through the visitors suite; she could hear the chains from the new shackles jangling as she got close to her Dad. He was the only person in the vast space.  
As Franky got closer to her Dad, she saw the pity and sorrow growing in his eyes.  
"Hey Dad." Mr. Johnston pulled a chair out for Franky and she sat down.  
"So, how are you?" Franky's Dad asked her.  
Franky laughed and replied, "you know me Dad. Never been better. How's Tess? Has Pennisi been near her?" Franky's questions was becoming more rapid and concerning. Franky's dad held her shackled hands, "Franky, Franky. Calm down."  
"If her comes anywhere near her you tell me! I'll kill the bastard!"  
"DOYLE! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Me. Johnston shouted across the room.  
Franky turned her head around towards Mr. Johnston and said, "does this concern you?!" Franky then flashed him a dirty look.  
"Do you want to go to the slot?!"  
"Didn't think so!"  
Franky said with great satisfaction.  
"You've got one more chance Doyle! Then it's the slot!" Mr. Johnston was becoming highly impatient with Franky.  
"You fucking cunt." Franky muttered under her breath and in the same instant said, "Sorry for my vulgar language Sir. It won't happen again."  
Her dad had a look at humour as his daughter was dismaying great sarcasm.  
"Okay Doyle. I still have to report this to the governor."  
"Okay Sir." Franky replied. She had to bite her tongue.  
"Franky, Tess is fine. She really misses you though." Franky's Dad takes a gulp and continues, " she wants to know that you're okay. She keeps on telling everyone that some 'naughty men' took you away. Franky, I don't want to upset you but she's so scared."  
Franky grips here Dad's hands tight.  
"She can't come here Dad." Franky begins to sob.  
"Look at me." Franky holds up the shackles, "it's not going to happen Dad."  
"Franky..."  
"I'll call her. Let her know I'm okay."  
"The governor agreed to a supervised Skype call. Will you at least do that? So she can see her big sister?"  
"Okay...."I'll that for her"  
"That's my girl. Franky..."  
The tone of the conversation seemed to turn even more serious than previously between the pair.  
"Mr. Jackson told me about Penninsi... Raping you."  
Franky put her head in her hands and felt her eyes begin to burn.  
"That's my business! He had no right telling you!" Franky's voice began to raise.  
Franky's Dad put his hand on her face. "Franky look at me!"  
"I can't Dad."  
"Look at me!"  
Franky raised her head and tried her hardest to paint a fake smile, "Dad."  
Her Dad was growing with concern for his daughter.  
"How are you coping Franky? Being back in here? Are they supporting you?"  
"I'm not coping. Look at me Dad. I'm a mess. Being in here is the least of my worries."  
She looks down and releases a huge sigh the peers back up at her Dad. "I did kill Meg Jackson Dad. It was an accident."  
"Jesus Franky!"  
"Mr. Jackson knows, it was an accident Dad and I hate myself for it. I see her face every time I close my eyes. It's killing me every day."  
Franky pulls her hands away from her Dad's and continues, "and now, I see his face too! I see his face and I hear his voice. Every second of every day. I'm going insane. I'm scared Dad. I'm scared this place is going to destroy me and make me self sabotage. I feel like I'm going to turn into that person I was before."

"Franky you'll never turn into that angry person you was before because you have morals now. What Pennisi has done to you is wrong and IT is not your fault. Yes what you done to him was wrong but that doesn't justify what he has done to you. What he done was premeditated Franky. I wish I could take all of this pain and suffering away from you. Believe me, if it wasn't for Tess, I'd find the bastard and give him a piece of my mind but I have to protect Tess. I can't get her involved in this."  
Franky takes a deep breath, "Dad, I can't rest until he is GONE."  
"Franky... What do you mean?"  
Franky whispers,  
"I mean I want him dead"  
Franky's Dad was shocked by her admission.  
"Don't be so stupid! You'll never get out of here."  
"It's 20/25 years for murder. 10/15 if I'm lucky enough to get the charges dropped to manslaughter. I'm never getting out of this place Dad. What's one more charge gunna do?" Franky begins to cry and she stared at her Dad as he stood up.  
"I won't stand by and watch as you destroy your life Franky."  
"Dad..."  
"No Franky!"  
Franky watched as her Dad walked away from her. She got up and tried to chase him but fell flat on her face because of the shackles around her ankles. Lying on the floor Franky pleads with her Dad,  
"DAD!! PLEASEEEE!!!"  
Her Dad stopped and knelt down to his daughter,  
"Franky. If you change your mind. You know where I am."


	13. Truth is a two way street

Will waited anxiously in a local cafe near his house he had been stirring his cup of tea for the past ten minutes waiting for Harley to arrive.  
"You must be Will Jackson"  
A voice said from behind Will turned around and saw a young brunette with the same build and blue eyes as Allie staring back at him.  
She said down opposite him carrying a cappuccino that she had ordered.  
"So what's my big sister been up to this time?"  
"She's not a bad egg you know"  
"I know she isn't, our so called family treated her awful but my adoptive family didn't treat me much better, anyway how can I help you"  
"The other day Allie claimed she was attacked that the person who killed her lover Bea smith broke into the prison and attacked her, I checked the CCTV cameras and there's nothing to indicate that this happened"  
"Have you got the footage on the USB?"  
"Yeah it's here" handing over the USB she pulled her laptop out and placed the USB in. "Give me five minutes" Will watched her as she watched this footage closely "Allies right this footage has been tempered with"  
"What do you mean?!"  
She turned the laptop towards him "if you look at this footage side by side it's on a loop Allie rolls over at the exact same time and if she woke up with marks on her face where in this video does it show this happening? It don't show it, look my sister is many things but insane she isn't"  
"I don't know what to do with her, any tips" smiling at Harley  
"Allie can be her own worse enemies at times, everyone seems to think that Kaz was the leader of the RRH and yeah although she comes across as the leader it was Allie I'm not stupid even though she always denied it, people seem to think that my sister is this blonde bimbo but she had to fight to survive growing up, she had to fight for her next meal and that's why I know Allie is around the RRH because she has to control things because she views not controlling things as making her weak"  
"She's just so angry at the minute after losing Bea and she's just so self destructive, she's been self harming herself she's been hurting officers abusing them she's just lost all self control"  
"Look let me see her, I can see through her front"  
"I can't she's in the slot for weeks and I can't just pick and choose when she's in there"  
"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you when she's does something stupid - and I don't mean hitting a member of staff or hurting herself because I'm not saying my sisters evil she isn't but she has a dark side that if you don't get control of her , you will live to regret but if you let her know that it wasn't her going insane it will mean so much to her, but this Ferguson do you really think that she's going to let her sit back and get away with it?"  
"She's in prison she can't get to her"  
"Look where's there's the means there's a way if Allie wants her dead it wouldn't surprise me if she's already plotting it out and she's not going to let those four walls get in her way, look I have to go I have to be in the office in half an hour, tell her I love her and say to her i love her she needs all the love she can get right now in my opinion her being locked up in a cell all day is going to make her worse but hey I don't make the rules"

Not long later Will got back to his office where Jake was sat there in the chair filing out some paper work "Hey how did you meeting go?"  
"Not good I asked someone I know who knows Allie to check over the footage from the other night from When Allie was in the slot she told me she was attacked and according to my source the footage has been tampered with"  
"Are you sure the source isn't just lying to you so Allie can use you for her own agenda"  
"No she wasn't lying, she cares for Allie as much as anyone but by the sounds of it she knows Allie can have a dark side and has warned me to watch out for her"  
"Who was it?"  
"Her Sister"  
"I thought she only had a brother that's what it says in her file anyway"  
"That's what I thought but Allie didn't want her to be known by anyone she wanted to protect her I guess, Anyway how's the prison been this morning?"  
"There was an incident in the dining room this morning where Franky and Kaz squared up to one another, something's going to happen between them if were not careful"  
"What's it about?"  
"Allie I think"  
"Is Franky still in her Cell like I asked?"  
"Yeah I've been making Miss Miles do checks every 15 minutes I think she was seen wondering Out of her cell a few times so I went to her half an hour ago and warned her if she Continues she's making a trip to the slot"  
"Thanks Jake can you arrange for Kaz and Franky both to be brought up for a meeting please?"  
"Already done Franky will be here at 1 and Kaz at 2"  
"Thanks Jake I appreciate it anyway I'm gunna go and patrol the units"  
Jake watched as Will left the room before he quickly grabbed Allies file out of the draw he opened her file and flipped through it and there he saw it next of kin "Harley Novak"  
He pulled his phone out his pocket " we've got a problem, Allie has had someone who's analysed the footage from the other night and they know it's been tampered with, I've just got her File out does the name Harley Novak Ring any bells to you it's her next of kin"  
"No but I'll be finding out soon enough"  
Will walked up to Allies slot door, he looked in to find the young blonde sitting on the floor throwing her shoe and catching to try and stop her getting bored. He unlocked the door and Allie turns her head towards him and stopped throwing her shoe at the wall"  
"Allie"  
"Sorry Mr Jackson I just needed to do something to stop me getting bored"  
"I know....look I saw your sister"  
Allie stared at him" What did she say? I was telling you the truth Mr Jackson she was the one who hurt me I wasn't lying!"  
"Hey hey hey! I know you wasn't lying she showed me where the tape had been repeated and I know you didn't have any marks on you at 10pm checks, look I know your telling the truth but Allie what can we do about it? We can't prove what she did to you , Allie you need to keep away from her she's a dangerous women so many people have underestimated her and every single one of them have ended up dead but I don't get it why did she come here"  
Allie fell silent.  
"Allie what did you do?"  
"No more repercussions"  
"Allie...."  
"Promise me or I'm not telling you"  
"Fine Allie but I don't mean I won't be upset with you"  
"Oh I know you will, look Beas blood the vial, I sent it to her I sent her a letter to her written in Beas blood and that's why I'm in here, I couldn't let it go out through the correct channels, she needs to see that she's got blood on her hands and it won't be forgotten"  
"Allie! How could you have been so stupid!" Holding the young blonde by her shoulders "That women is so dangerous it scares me! Allie promise me you won't do anything again!"  
"Allie promise me"  
"No" staring up at him  
"Look a promise is something that cannot be broken and I don't break my promises"  
"Allie your not leaving the slot then! Your not to communicate with anyone and you can go into protection as soon as your time in the slot is finished and you'll stay there until I'm ready"  
"No Mr J you can't do that!"  
"Yes yes I can"  
"Fine I promise you I promise you I won't do anything! I can't stay in here Mr Jackson I just can't!"  
"Allie listen to me! I don't believe you your so hell bent on revenge it's going to kill you Allie! Fine after your time in here your not to send any mail, ring anyone and any mail you may get I'll be checking over it personally,Allie I will do everything in my power to protect you from your self but also from her!"  
"Whatever Mr J, you just don't get it!"  
"Allie don't be a fool of course I get it! But I also know that Bea wouldn't want you to suffer the same fate that she did!"  
"Mr Jackson can you just go now, I thought I could trust you"  
"Allie it's not about trust, it's about the fact I don't want to see you 6 foot under the ground!"  
"I'm not that stupid!"  
"Neither was Bea"  
Will knew he had to leave it, he left Allie to dwell in her thoughts he knew he couldn't protect her anymore than he already was. Time was coming close to Beas memorial he knew he had to make a few phone calls to make sure everything would be perfect.  
He walked down to H1 " Hey ladies"  
"Mr J what do we owe the pleasure"  
"I need two volunteers, you will be exempt from work duty for the next two days"  
"Me and Dor will do it Mr J whatever you need us to do"  
"Come on then I'll show you"  
Liz grabbed Doreen out of her cell and they followed him out into the yard, no one was around it was just them.  
"I know it don't look much but it's all i could manage on our budget, I want you to do whatever you want to this bench, I want you to turn this bench into a special place that people can come and think of Bea and remember her, I couldn't get much but there's some old paint in those tubs and some paintbrushes I can't get any money for it, the board haven't gave me a penny to help with Beas memorial but I thought you could do something nice for her"  
"Oh Mr J we would to, it be great to spend some time with Liz and actually speak about Bea without hearing someone kick off about it" said Doreen  
"Things still bad in the unit then?"  
"They are awful Mr J, things have settled since Allies been in the slot aswell as the way Franky is aswell as and it's not easy specially watching Maxi and Boomer, They've both taken it really badly" said Lizzy  
"If they're is anything I can do to help any of you please let me know, your both okay out here on your own but someone will pop along every so often"  
"Thankyou we both really appreciate it" said Doreen smiling at him  
They both watched as he left the yard "He's really trying to make everything right isn't he" Dor said picking the tubs off paint up in front of her  
"You can tell he's been hit really hard by losing Bea, everyone knows they had a special friendship, ew have you seen this colour!"  
"Ewww! Yeah let's just paint Beas bench the colour of her shits it's even got the added lumps"/p> "Her shits not that colour you dickhead since when was shit beige I swear you need to get your eyes tested!" "Hey we should paint it like a rainbow!" "Since when did Bea represent a rainbow, she represents strength, courage, wisdom and power, look how about this one?" "I love the idea of it but isn't it too plain?" "I wouldn't of thought so, I don't think there's a better way to represent her then in this, hey can you remember the time when we stayed up all night making fart noises and playing boggies and Bea sounded it that loud smiles came down and heard and just looked at her like what are you doing and then you shouted that you had boogies up your nose, that was so funny! I'm not surprised we all got drug tested the next day!" "Oh Jesus that was so funny! I was pregnant with Joshie at the time and I swear I nearly wet myself so many times with laughter oh what about the time where she walked up behind Ferguson and Miss Bennett and copied how they walked down the corridor and whenever someone burst out laughing she turned round and made out she was reading the magazine she was holding" "Oh I know I bet fergo watched that back on the cameras and was fuming oh god it would of been so funny to see her reaction!" Liz grabbed her paint brush and flicked some at Dor "Hey what are you doing" flicking some back at he r "I really miss her Dor, I'm sick to death of being strong for the family, with losing Bea and Maxis progress deteriorating with her treatment I don't know what to do" "Hey you know better than anyone there's no stopping Bea when she wanted to do something, look all we can do is not forget her and help our family through this" "Look I can cope with Booms and Maxi and even Franky but I don't know what to do with Allie, Look Allie is a waiting game , but something is coming Doreen and it's not going to be great when it does" "Let's just focus on making sure Bea gets the send off she deserves and deal with this later" \--- Will had been in deep conversation with Franky for a while. Will was trying to get to understand what the conflict between Kaz and Franky was all over, but was having little joy. "Nothing is going on between me and Kaz! Theres not a power game going on! I haven't got time for that crap! Top dog is the least of my worries Mr. Jackson. Can I go now? I've been here ages." There was a stern knock on the door, "come in." Mr. Jackson said. "I have proctor for you Sir." Miss Miles said. "Send her in Miss Miles. Can you take Doyle back to her cell please." "Sure. Move it Doyle." Franky rose up from the chair and said, "I'm coming keep ya wig on Smiles." Kaz and Franky briefly crossed paths. As they did Franky whispered into Kaz's ear, "this isn't over. Allie is not your belonging!" Before Franky could walk off Kaz snapped, "SHUT THE FUCK UP FRANKY!" Kaz then proceeded to square up against Franky. Franky had a massive smirk on her face as she now knew how to get a reaction out of Kaz. "DOYLE! PROCTOR! SIT DOWN NOW!" Mr. Jackson shouted as loud as he could to gain authority in the room. "Oh come on! I've been here ages." Franky said. "DOYLE NOW! Sit down!! Miss Miles will you grab Mr. Stewart please? He needs to be apart of this." Both women were sat side by side whilst they waited for Mr. Stewart to arrive. "Nice one Doyle." Kaz whispered. Will slammed his hands on his desk, "do you really think I need this shit?! On top on everything else?! Now shut it!" Both women were instantly silence and seemed taken back by Will's outburst. "Governor." Jake said as he entered the room; shutting the door behind him. "Mr. Stewart, I wanted you here as a witness because I'm only going to tell this pair once." Jake walked over to the desk as Will began to lay into Kaz and Franky. "This little war you two have going on..." "There's no war..." Franky said. "SHUT UP AND LISTEN..." Will sits in his seat. "Its ends now. Kaz, you're suppose to protect this women NOT battle with them!!" "Yeah Kaz..." "FRANKY!" "Sorry Mr. Jackson." Kaz sat with a smug look spread across her face after Franky had received a stern warning. "And you can wipe that smug look of your face Proctor." Franky laughs but Will flashes her a glare and she falls silent. "You're suppose to be grown women! Now you're going to shake hands and work together! To protect the women... to protect Allie." "Why?! What's happened to Allie?!" Kaz appears concerned at hearing Allie's name. "Here she goes... Allie..." Franky sees Will preparing for another outburst and stops talking. "Nothing! She's just going through a tough time. She needs all the support she can get! Look at you. Sitting there, fighting. And for what?! You're both pathetic!" Will looks over to Jake then back at the women. "Now I want you to shake hands and stop this bullshit!" Franky and Kaz sit in refusal. "NOWWWWWW!!!!" Both Kaz and Franky jump out of their skin and reluctantly shake hands. Kaz grips Franky hand tightly to send her a message that it isn't over. She dug her nails deep into Franky's hand. As the women released each other's hands they stared at each other. "We done her Mr. Jackson?" Franky asked. Will stood up, "Mr. Stewart, escort Doyle back to her cell and make sure she stays there until further notice." Franky stands up and walks over towards Jake. She brushes past Kaz as she leaves. Kaz stands up as she thinks she is going to be escorted out as well. "Not you..." Will points at the chair Kaz was sat on and she immediately sits back down just as Franky leaves the room. "What do you want from me?" Kaz asks. "You're a joke Proctor. An absolute fucking joke. You're laughable." "You can't talk to me like..." "Shut your fucking trap. I'll talk to you how I want. You're a little girl Proctor. A little girl, crying out for attention. And when you don't get it you cry. Cry like a little bitch." Kaz begins to cry out of anger and she clenches her jaw. She clenches it so tight that veins begin to pop in her head. "Well? Come on! You've let the women down. Thought you'd promise Bea to protect them?! You're shit Kaz! They don't respect you! Nobody does!! You couldn't even protect Allie. Look where she is! Look at all the shit she has done. Where was you?! She's all alone. Crying herself to sleep every night. Cutting her pain away. And you? You're fighting with Franky over power?!" "I fucking love Allie!" Kaz places her hands over her face and leans back into the chair. She looks up at the ceiling and then back at Will. "You don't love Allie. You've deserted her. She left your crew and you couldn't handle it. You think you own her. She's not your puppet." Kaz stands up and punches the desk repeatedly. "You know nothing about Allie! Fuck you! You fucking dickhead!" "I know you let her down!" Will also stands up and leans in toward Kaz. "Your a waste Kaz. Everyone is laughing at you." Kaz turns away from Will and looks at the floor. Jake arrives back at the office, "what's going on? I heard shouting." Will looks at Jake. He knows what happened with her shouldn't have taken place but the stress and emotion caused through the loss of Bea had overwhelmed him. Kaz remains silent as Will orders him to escort Kaz back to her unit. "Nothing Mr. Stewart. We're done here."


	14. Remembering Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beas final farewell❤️

The day that the entire prison had dreaded had arrived.   
Mr.Jackson had worked incredibly hard over the past two days focusing all of his energy on Bea's memorial in order to make sure it was a special day.   
He had arranged for each inmate to have a rose to pay their respects to Bea. He also bought each inmate a red velvet cupcake.   
A plague was placed in the courtyard with a picture of the much loved woman on.  
Liz and Doreen had been working on a bench to place in the garden. It was as red and as vibrate as Bea's hair. They painted it red so when the inmates saw it or sat on it, they felt a sense of closeness to Bea.   
Allie had spent the morning reading over her letter to Bea. She was only able to attend the memorial for an hour. An hour wasn't enough but Allie would spend her entire life paying her respects to Bea.   
Franky; like Allie, was only allowed to attend the memorial for an hour as she had been isolated to her cell.   
Will was stood in the doorway of the slot Allie had been contained in, "Allie, it's time." Allie looked through Will as she stood up and walked towards the slot door, "Allie, your letter..."   
"Oh yeah." Allie motionlessly walked back to get the letter. She also got the pen from under her pillow. "Here's your pen." Handing him the pen she said, "please let me go to the wake Mr. Jackson. I'm begging you!"   
"No Allie, it's not going to happen. Franky isn't allowed to go either. Anyway, you'll be having your first session with Miss Westfall straight after the wake"  
Allie huffed at the idea of talking about her feelings after such an emotional event.   
"Allie, I wish I could let you but it's not going to happen. You're be escorted back here once the memorial is over."  
He placed the cuffs on her and attached them to his arm.   
"You're staying with me during the service."   
Allie remained silent, "I'll be with you every step of the way Allie."   
As they approached the courtyard the sun beamed down on Allie's face. She stopped to absorb the moment. She knew Bea was with her.   
There was chairs covering most of the courtyard. There was a red balloon attached to the back of each chair. 'Bea Smith forever in our hearts.' Was scrolled across each of them.   
Bridget and Miss Miles were handing out roses to each inmate.   
The inmates who Bea was close to were sat on the front row at the memorial.   
Allie spotted Franky sat at the front, she was sat cuffed next to Mr. Stewart.   
Allie walked over to them and sat down beside Mr. Stewart. Will switched Allie's cuffs over to Jake and said, "I'll be back in a second. Any issues with this pair, just call me."   
"I don't think we'll have any problems here. Will we ladies?"   
Allie and Franky looked at each other letting out a sad smile towards one another. Mr Jackson proceeded to make his way into the centre of the courtyard. As he did all the muttering voices silenced. He took a deep breath and began to speak.   
"Today, we are here to celebrate the life of Bea Smith. Bea wasn't just another prisoner she was a leader. She was your leader. She cared for every single one of her girls."   
He looked up at the women from the speech in his hands and crumpled in up in his hands, "This shouldn't even be happening. There's a hole been left ever since Bea's left. Especially for her family. Our family.   
When Bea passed away she was smiling. She smiled because she had finally found peace. I understand that this won't bring some of you any peace but shes with Debbie now. She's watching over us."  
Over the next half an hour many inmates shared their experiences they had with Bea. Some good, others funny and some shared the lessons that Bea had taught them.   
"Allie..." Mr. Jackson walked over to her and transferred her cuffs back over to him and they made their way to the middle of the courtyard.  
As Allie peered up it was no longer the sun she felt beaming down on her face but instead she felt hundreds of eyes burning into her. "This is going to be my only chance to say goodbye to Bea."   
She went into her pocket and pulled out a screwed up piece of paper. She took what felt like the deepest breath of her life,   
"Bea. From the moment we locked eyes, I knew you were the one. You put barriers up but let me break them down. Your eyes did the talking and your smile lit my life up." The tears dropped down Allie's face and onto the paper. The tears splashed the ink and the writing began to smug across the page. This didn't matter to Allie because what she really wanted to say was in her heart, not on a piece of paper.   
"I miss you Bea. In those three seconds every morning , I wake up and think you're still they are the best seconds of my day. Then reality hits me. It doesn't matter how much I search for you, you're not there. You're never going to be there and that breaks me inside." Allie takes another breath, "I know you're with Debbie now. I hope she's taking care of you." Allie let's out a little giggle through her pain at this thought. "It wasn't just me who lost you though Bea. We all did. You helped each of us in your own way. You helped Liz realise the gift of being a mother. Booms she helped you realise that violence isn't the be all and end all.   
Dor she helped you understand that mistakes can be forgiven and you can be anything you want to be. You're a fantastic mother to Joshua and you'll soon be home with him and Nash."  
Allie paused as she turned her attention to Maxine.   
"Maxi... Bea loved you so much. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this. Bea helped you love and accept yourself."   
A look of pity overwhelmed Allie as she turned her attention toward Franky. "Frank... Franky. Bea told me how after the fire, you thought you owed her but in reality Bea thought she owed you. You saved Bea from herself. You were her, 'fucking sister' sorry about the language Mr. Jackson." He gave her a look of warning as she continued, "she told me how one day you'd prove them all wrong and become a hot shot lawyer. Giving us all hope for a better life outside of this place. Just because you come from a bad past doesn't mean you haven't got a bright future."   
"Bea loved every single one of you and your differences. I know sometimes she wanted to punch you but she loved you.   
You helped Bea grieve when she lost Debbie.   
You were the closest thing to family that Bea had since she lost Debbie, she needed that. Thank you for being by her side when she faced her darkest hours. She made it through to the other side because of the affection you showed her. This place was her home and you were her dysfunctional family. I know that Bea felt like she belonged for the first time in her life because of you. Before Bea passed away, we promised we'd protect each other. I promised her that I'd never take another drug again and I will honour that promise even in your death Bea."   
Allie looks up to the sky and the sun had been covered by clouds, "Bea taught me to love. She gave me a purpose in life. I won't lose who I am Bea. I promise you that I will succeed and be everything you taught me I could be."   
There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd. The women were comforting each other. Allie was truly touched by the emotion being displayed by the women. She could tell how much Bea had touched their lives.   
"Bea wouldn't want this. All of you crying over her. In fact, she'd be embarrassed by the attention.   
I love you baby girl and I wish I could feel your tender embrace just one more time and tell you how much I love you." Allie begins to sway side to side and turns a pale shade of grey. Her voice becomes fainter and fainter as she struggles to continue, "but I can't baby. I fucking can't."  
Allie collapsed in a heap on the floor, screaming,   
"Why did this happen to you?! Why did I have to lose you?!"   
Mr. Jackson knelt down next to her and held her head in his arms, "It's okay Allie. Shhhh. It's okay. Do you want to continue?"  
Allie was distort,  
"I can't. I can't." She repeated these words until they wouldn't leave her mouth any more.   
"Allie, that's okay. It's okay."   
Mr. Jackson helps Allie back to her feet and supports her standing. "There's just one last thing we need to do and then this whole thing will be over. Okay?"   
Allie nodded at him. "Miss Miles." Will called and Miss Miles went and fetched two balloons for he and Allie.   
"When Bea passed away, I asked each of you to write a message to send her. That message is on the balloon attached to your seat. When I count down to one I want you to release your balloon and send your message to Bea."   
Allie looked at her balloon, it read. "I will always love you Bea Smith. I'll never forget you."   
She kissed the balloon as Mr. Jackson counted down,   
"3....2....1."  
Allie and Mr. Jackson let go of their balloons and starred into the sky.   
Hundreds of balloons with Bea Smith's name on were flying into the sky.   
Allie smiled at the beauty that lit up the sky. Red, purple and blue balloons covered every inch of the sky.   
Mr. Jackson had got Allie a white balloon and she watched as it traveled further than any of the other balloons.   
"Thank you Mr. Jackson. Thank you for allowing me to be here." Allie said as she could no longer see the white balloon. She knew Bea had received her message.   
"It's okay Allie. Bea loved you. I hadn't seen her this happy for a long time. I couldn't let you miss this."  
All the women started to leave the yard and headed towards the dining room.   
Franky was being led back to her cell but as she and Allie past one another she gave Allie a smile.  
"We need to go Allie." Mr. Jackson placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Can I just go and look at her Bench. I haven't seen it yet."   
"Okay Allie."  
Allie stood and looked on in amazement at the bench; which was plastered in messages from the girls and officers alike.   
Just above the Bench, the love heart that Bea and she had drew was still faintly visible and Allie smiled knowing that it couldn't have been anymore perfect. As Allie walked back into the prison, she turned back to look at the love heart one last time and as she did the sun beamed down on to it. "I love you too Bea."

Franky lay on her bed, staring at the blank ceiling above thinking about yesterday's events, thinking about Allies beautiful speech and all those balloons flying away Bea couldn't of had a much more beautiful send off but it's shame that no one would be there at her funeral. Even though Franky had been sanctioned Mr Jackson had agreed to let the Skype call with her little sister go ahead. Franky would have just ten minutes to catch up with Tess. Those ten minutes would be the most important minutes in Franky's life. She needed to know Tess was safe and well. She needed to hear her voice and laughter.   
Franky had been isolated to her cell during free time because of her language and incident with her Dad. Franky was alone with nothing but her thoughts and they were tormenting her.   
She has spending time with Mr. Jackson, trying to escape punishment for her actions but he was firm in his punishment. To escape her thoughts Franky decided it was an ideal time to focus on her case to see if she had missed anything. Mr. Jackson had arranged for her lawyer to visit even though felt more comfortable and confident defending herself.   
Just as Franky was sorting through the different papers on her bed she heard her cell door click open and saw Boomer's head pop round the door several hours after the wake had finished.  
"Booms! What you doing? I'll get into shit if you get caught here!"   
"I know eh? But like Franky... What's going on with you? The Franky I know wouldn't sit back and take shit like this. She wouldn't give up eh?"  
Franky calmly put the papers down and replied, "it's not as simple as that Booms. I killed Meg and I can't escape that. Just like I'm never going to escape this fucking place. I'm in this piece of shit teal tracksuit for the rest of my days Booms. I'm done."  
"Why are you just giving up without a fight though? If we give up Franky, we'd never dream of the outside eh? I want a bubba so bad and you want to be a great lawyer don't ya? How you gunna do that stuck in here?!"  
"Booms, they have evidence on me. I'll get manslaughter if I'm lucky. Three years Booms. For three years, I sat back, got on with my life and said nothing. Knowing what I did! They'll only hold that against me. Fact is, I did kill meg. I stuck that knife in her neck like she was a roast chicken. It was an accident but I killed her Booms." Franky let's put a long sigh as she finished her speech. Releasing some of the tension on her mind. Boomer was stuck for words but managed to muster a response, "yeah but Franky... just tell them that yeah? An accident yeah? You helped me with the drugs eh?"  
"Booms for Christ sake. Smuggling drugs and chocolate is not the same as killing someone in cold blood. There's no point of trying. I don't want a lawyer. What's the point? So they can tell me what I've just told you? The only reason I'm looking through this shit is so I don't go insane. Just go Boomer. Before you get caught here."  
Boomer looked extremely disappointed by Franky's no do attitude. Her friend had given up hope right in front of her and nothing Boomer said could change that.   
"Too late..." a voice said from a cross the corridor.   
"Shit." Boomer whispered. As she slowly spun around Mr. Stewart. She tried to sneak past him, "Boomer, you're not a mouse. I can see you"  
"I was just taking Franky a glass of water Sir..."  
"I've been watching you stand in that doorway for the last five minutes. You're just making matters worse for yourself. Get back in your cell now. If I find out you've gone anywhere near Doyle again I'll slot you for two weeks..."  
"What? For talking to Franky?! You can't do that!!"  
"Oh I can and I will." Mr. Stewart said with a smug grin spread a cross his face.  
Boomer begins to laugh, "nah... nah, you're kidding eh?"  
"Does it look like I'm laughing? You lied to my face. Now get out my sight Jenkins!"  
As Boomer walked past Mr. Stewart she muttered, "smug fuck."   
"What was that Jenkins?"   
"Just wishing Franky good luck sir."  
Jake picked his radio up and said, "Can all H block staff assure that Jenkins stays in her cell for the rest of the day she's on cellular confinement."   
several voices replied "copy that."  
Jake the proceeded to enter Franky's cell.   
"Franky, I'll have to tell the governor about that incident."  
"Why? You're my personal officer. Can't we keep it between us?"  
Jake stood in the doorway with his arms folded, ""The governor wants everything you and your pal Novak do ran by him. Get up Doyle. Your private call is due." Jake pulled his handcuffs out and placed them on Franky.   
Moments later Franky was sat in the governor's office waiting for her little sisters face to appear on the computer screen.   
"Franky!" Tess called out in excitement. Franky's eyes lit up.   
"Hey Monkey!"  
"Franky? How come you still have those handcuffs on? Are those naughty police men still around?" Tess said with a naive and innocent tone in her voice.   
"No baby girl. Not anymore. Mr. Stewart and I are just playing a game."   
Franky wanted to protect Tess and felt keeping the truth from her would hurt her less in the long run, even though it was killing her inside. "Tess, I'm going to be gone a while..." Franky had to think of a lie quickly to convince Tess she was okay, "there's a beach. I'd show you but it's night time here."  
"Hey, Franky. When I wanted a jacket that colour you told me I couldn't?!"  
"These old things?" Franky grabs the teal tracksuit, "they're my pyjamas baby. I wouldn't be seen dead in these outside. What have you been doing today?" Franky asked.   
"I went to see my new school. There is a massive play area with a massive slide and a big climbing frame Franky." Tess was growing in excitement as she explained the play area to Franky.   
"I wanted to keep going up it but daddy wouldn't let me!"  
" Ahhhh ... Tell Dad I said he's boring!" Tess laughed at Franky's message to their Dad.   
"Franky? When you come back off holiday, can we go to that big adventure area you took me last time? The one with the slides as high as the sky?!"   
Franky's eyes began to well up but she won't cry, not in front of Tess.   
"Sure monkey. As soon as I come home." Franky smiled at the screen and continued, "it won't be for a while though Tess."  
"What about next week? That's a long time isn't it Franky?"  
"It's going to be longer than a week monkey."  
Tess appeared to look saddened by Franky's admission and replied, "Franky, I miss you soooo much! Can I come and visit you?"  
"See Mr. Stewart in the background there? He says I'm not allowed visitors whilst I'm here because it's a holiday just for adults ... isn't it Mr Stewart?" Franky looks back at Jake then back at the screen, "I miss you and love you more than anything Tess."   
Jake could see Franky was getting emotional and it erupted their conversation to give Franky a chance to pull herself together,   
"That's right Tess. I'm looking after Franky for you."   
"You best be! If you're not, I will kick you up the bum!"  
Franky laughed at her little sisters wit and sassy comment.   
"Doyle... you have got two minutes." Mr. Stewart whispered in her ear.  
"Hey! Stop being cheeky you! Tess, darling, I've got to go now." Franky said with great sadness.   
"But... you have only been talking to me for a minute! Please don't go Franky!"   
Tess was pleading with Franky and began to cry.   
"Franky don't go!!! I miss you!"  
Tears began streaming down Tess's rosy cheeks.  
"I bet I miss you more monkey. I can't stay any more though. I'm so sorry. I love you more than anything. I love you." Franky kissed her hand and touched the computer screen.   
"Frank..."  
Before Tess could finish her sentence Mr. Stewart cut the Call off.  
"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Franky screamed at him.   
"Times up Doyle. You were told you could speak to her for ten minutes and not a second longer."  
Jake seemed to be enjoying the power he had over Franky.   
"She's just a kid! Why would you do that to her!"  
"Doyle.... She's not my concern."   
Jake leant in towards Franky and smirks, "Now, I suggest you watch what you say next, in case it lands you in more trouble."   
Franky went to punch him in the face but he grabbed her arms and blocked it but but before he could do anything Franky head butted him several times, Jake fell onto the floor just as Mr Jackson walked into the room he looked down at the unconscious officer infront of him. "What have you done?" Will Looked at her "FRANKY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"  
"The smug fuck deserved it!"  
"Code blue in the governors officers, I repeat code blue in the governors office"  
Will pointed towards the door and Franky didn't even argue she just walked towards it and stood facing the wall as he ordered whilst they waited for backup to arrive, Will didn't breathe a word to Franky as they walked towards the slot.  
"How long?"  
"How long what?"  
"In the slot? A week?"  
"Oh Franky why would I tell you that? So you can count down the days, your staying in there until I feel fit and it won't be anytime soon! I let you call Tess as a reward and you throw it back in my face! You've got no chance of leaving the slot anytime soon" taking the handcuffs off her " Goodnight Franky" slamming the door in her face, Franky collapsed on the floor and started crying she felt completely helpless but she couldn't sit back and let Jake get pleasure out of seeing her sister cry she couldn't let him get away with it even if it meant she would be locked up in here for a while.

"Franky, Franky are you there?"  
"Im here it's Me Allie"  
"I know who it is you doofus"  
"What you done to get yourself in here I'm getting sick of staring at these blastard walls it's great to have some company"  
"How are you so calm when you've just said goodbye to Bea"  
"Number 1 they keep on pumping me full of pills and number 2 how can I make sure that bitch pays when I'm locked up in here I need to get off these pills I need to deceive them it's the only way I'll ever be able to get rid of her but seriously why are you here"  
"Well I was skyping Tess and She was crying, I was doing my best to calm her down I had to lie to her anyway about everything but when Mr Stewart just cut the call off he was more concerned about the fact of me going past the ten minutes time limit then her so I flipped I shouted at him then he threatened me and gave me a warning I had cuffs on me so I hit him but he grabbed my arms before he could get control of me I headbutted him continuously and Mr J walked in the room and saw him drop to the ground, the thing is I don't regret it no one hurts those that I love"  
"Shit Franky I hope you like the look of these walls"  
"You know what you said about Bea? About her saying I don't owe her anything is that true"  
"Yeah it is, Bea used to talk about the past a lot and how she wishes she could change things, she really cared about you god you drove her up the wall but she said you got her and understood some of the things that she to deal with without even talking about it, she went back for you in the fire because she couldn't sit back and watch her family burn god I miss her Franky I would do anything just to hear her voice once more or even smell her" Allies voice weakening at the thought of Bea.  
"Look, Allie whatever you are planning you need to think it through you can't trust anyone, Ferguson has spies in this prison and no where is safe, I've lost count of how many people she has killed or had killed.Red was the only one who knew how to manipulate the Freak, I knew how to play her but Red was the only one who could play her at her own game and she couldn't handle it. She wouldn't want you going after her she would want you to serve your time move on and live your life whatever you do your gunna land yourself in here for a long time or even dead"  
"What about Pennisi? Aren't you going to send him a message after what he did to you"  
"I want him dead Allie more than anything my trail is in two months depending on the result of that depends on How I react, but he knows Tess exists and I swear to god if he touches a hair on her head I will rip him limb from limb"  
"So has Bridget reacted to the whole thing?"  
"I can't talk to her, how can I sit back and let her be hurt I know I'm not leaving here for a long time so why would I let her wait for me I can't let her waste half of her waiting for a waste of space like me"  
"Franky your not a waste of space shut up, Franky you know Bea would want us to stand by each other"  
"I know she would and that's what we're going to do but first we've gotta get through our time in this box"  
"Franky get used to it, it don't get any prettier"  
"Tell me about it, the longest I spent in here was three months and Jesus i nearly went insane"  
"I think that's the aim wentworth prison for the mentally insane!"  
Franky laughed "something like that!"


	15. Watch your back

Miss Miles stood at the unit gate, she began to call names in order to complete her head count.   
"Birdsworth" she called,   
"Here." Replied Liz.   
"Jenkins."  
"Here! Can I go now?" Asked a   
"No you can't. You know the rules Jenkins. Now wait until counts finished."   
Miss Miles looks down at her clipboard and begins the headcount again.   
"Conway"  
"Bonjour."  
"Andersen"  
"Here."  
"Right that's everyone. Goodnight ladies." Miss Miles said as she proceeded to exit the unit.  
"Miss Miles... where's Franky?" Boomer called out, displaying concern for Franky. Miss Miles stopped and turned around to face the women and explained, "Doyle's in the slot Jenkins."  
"Why? What's happened Miss Miles?" Liz asked as she walked over to the gate.  
"Can you both move away from the gate, so I can lock it. Doyle is in the slot and won't be coming out for a while... From what I hear." Miss Miles said.   
All the women looked at each other and just as Miss Miles turned her back Maxine called out,   
"There's cash in it if you tell us Smiles!" The women knew that Miss Miles couldn't resist a chance at collecting some money.   
"How much Conway?"  
"50."  
Maxine flashed the money at Miss Miles.   
"She knocked Mr. Stewart unconscious."   
Miss Miles held her hand out in order to collect the money.   
"I'll drop it in the normal spot tomorrow." Maxine said smiling at Miss Miles.   
"You better Conway." Miss Miles locked the gate and left the women to their night.   
"Maxi, you didn't have to do that. How you feeling?"   
Maxine placed her hand on Boomers shoulder. "I'm fine Booms. Now please.... Stop worrying about me."   
Boomer began to cry, "Yeah, but yesterday... You told me that the chemo isn't working eh? So of course I'm worried about you Maxi!"   
Maxine grabbed both of Boomer's arms and then she wiped Boomer's tears away. "Booms, I'm going to be okay. I am going back to hospital tomorrow." Maxine explained to Boomer. Boomer looked up at Maxine, "Yeah? You are?"  
"Yeah Booms. They are going to put me on a more intense chemo. Now stop those tears sweetie." Maxine replied.   
Doreen stood watching the two women embracing each other.   
"I'm sick of this!" said Doreen in an outrageous out burst.   
"Sick of what love?" Maxi asked.   
Doreen flung her arms up in the air and replied,   
"Sick of all this negatively! Bea dying! Maxi you're getting worse! Franky coming back and being set up!" Doreen sat down,   
"Then there's Allie. Tearing herself apart! She's destroying herself. Why can't things just look up for once in this shitty place?!"   
"Will you shut up?!" Maxine snapped at her.  
"Why are you acting like it's something we have control over?! I can't control my response to chemo! It's not Bea's fault that she died! Do you really think Bea would have intentionally left Allie behind? Heartbroken?!   
No she wouldn't."   
Maxine took a deep breath and continued, "it wasn't Franky's choice to come back in here! It was out of her control! You know that!"   
Maxine sat down next to Doreen. Maxine placed her hand over Doreen's and calmly said,   
" Dor, we are all in this fucking place because we were dealt a shitty hand right? We need to stick together and be strong! Otherwise, we're never getting out of this place. I know I won't get better without the help of you guys and after losing Bea, we need to stand by one another, just like Bea taught us! How do you think Bea would feel if she knew you were doing this?"   
Maxine started to cry after talking about Bea, "I miss her so fucking much and it's my fault she's dead!!!"  
I'm the one who's suppose to die!! Bea was healthy and had her whole life ahead of her. With Allie!"  
"Now look what you've done!" Boomer shouted at Doreen. "Youre a stupid bitch who loves to hurt people!"  
Liz defended Doreen and interfered in the confrontation, "get in your cells now!"   
"I've done fuck all wrong!" Both Boomer and Doreen shouted.   
"Now! Let me talk to Maxi. Alone!" Liz ushered Boomer and Doreen to their cells with her eyes.   
"Fine whatever!" Said Doreen as she made her way to her cell.   
Boomer refused to leave until Maxine spoke to her, "Maxi? Please talk to me Maxi."  
"I'll come see you later okay Booms. I just need some me time." Maxine said smiling at Boomer.   
"Promise?" Boomer asked.   
"You got it."  
Boomer then made her way over to her cell.   
Liz sat down next to Maxi after checking that Doreen and Boomer had shut their cell doors.   
"Maxi, love. It's not your fault you know." Liz said holding Maxine's hands.   
"Yes it is! If I didn't open my big mouth, maybe Bea wouldn't be dead?!"   
"No it's not your fault! You just repeated what you were told; by the doctors. Bea was the one who acted hastily. They should not of allowed you to phone her; knowing the frame of mind she was in. Beas never been one for waiting things out, she's always acted in the heat of the moment Maxi."   
"It's just so hard knowing that Ferguson is out there, walking free and Bea is dead. And we're left here to suffer." Maxine looks liz straight in the eyes and says, "Allie is planning to kill her Liz. I've tried talking her around so many times but she just pushes me away and locks herself in her cell. Planning and plotting. I have to look after her Liz. For Bea."   
"Allie will be okay eventually.I know she will love."   
"How can you know Liz? Liz... You can't tell anyone this okay? They have put my chemo up twice and I'm still not responding well Liz. The cancer is spreading. I honestly don't know how long I have left."  
"Maxi, don't talk like that." Liz stroked Maxine's face.  
"Liz? Wouldn't it make sense for me to kill Ferguson? I'm going to die in here anyway! And it saves Allie rotting away in here for something that needs to be done."  
"Oh Maxi" said Liz. Tears began to stream down her face, "you need to tell Boomer. Tell her everything you just told me."  
"No! I can't Liz. If I tell Booms she won't leave me alone. She will put her life on hold for me and I don't want that. I want her to be happy she deserves that much." Maxine replied with both sorrow and concern in her voice.   
Liz replied, "Oh Maxi. I know you want to help Allie but what if they find a treatment that cures your cancer and you have a murder charge hanging over your head."  
Liz puts her hand on Maxine's knee, "let's face it Maxi, you may not succeed in you know, killing The Freak." Liz voice grew thinner and thinner.   
"That's a risk I am willing to take Liz. I'm not going to get better. I feel weaker and weaker as each day passes Liz. I need to help Allie. I need to save her from herself, before it's too late."   
___________________  
"You took a pretty rough beating there Jake. How you doing ?" Will asked.   
"I feel like I've been hit by a truck." Jake replied, holding his bruised smug face.   
"What the hell happened? I know Franky wouldn't react like that for no reason. Not anymore."   
"Nothing. Tess was crying and Franky was struggling to keep her emotions together. The time she was given ended. So I finished the call."   
Jake looked at Will.   
"That's why she reacted like that."   
Jake continued, "Will I'm pressing charges against her. She can't get away with this kind of behaviour. She needs to be punished."   
Will tried to reason with Jake,  
"Jake, I'm guessing Franky was trying to settle Tess right? Just let this one go."   
"No Will! I'm pressing charges on Doyle. It was an unprovoked attack Will."  
Jake continues and smugly says,   
"What message does it send to the other women? That it's okay to attack the deputy governor? It makes me look soft Mr. Jackson. It makes you look soft! Like they can get away with anything."  
"I don't think a month in the slot makes either of us look weak, Mr. Stewart. I think it's a tough punishment. This will go against her at her trial."   
"I don't get it Will? Don't you want her to rot in here? She killed your wife Will. Its Doyle's fault Meg is dead."   
"Don't act so smug you son of a bitch! It's my business and has nothing to do with you! I've known for ages that Franky killed Meg! Yes, I was angry to begin with but then I discovered it was an accident. Franky doesn't deserve to rot in here for that. She's changed since then. She's not that angry person anymore."  
"Doyle is guilty. In the eyes of the law. It doesn't matter about your personal opinion. She's going to spend the rest of her days sitting in that cell."  
Jake begins to laugh. Will slams his hands on his desk.   
"Stop laughing you sly fuck!" Jake stops laughing.   
"I know Franky is probably going to be found guilty in court. But I am going to do everything in my power to help her! Now get out of my sight!"  
Jake turns and opens the door to exit the office, as Will says,   
"I don't know how you sleep at night you son of a bitch."  
___________________

Several weeks had passed whilst Franky and Allie had been in the slot and they were due to return to general population.   
Meanwhile, in general population, Kaz had been having various disagreements with the women and had employed Boomer as her new bodyguard in order to not be attacked.   
Jake and Ferguson had been working on discovering who Harley Novak was and had finally made a breakthrough. Upon discovering this information Ferguson decided to take matters into her own hands.   
There were two firm knocks at the door. Harley walked towards the front door, wondering who was calling at such an hour.   
Harley slowly opened the door and saw a large figure staring back at her.   
"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Harley said in total confusion.   
"It's nearly midnight!"   
"I'm Joan. Joan Ferguson. I believe we need a chat?" Ferguson held her hand out in order to shake Harley's hand.   
"Ha, no! You can fuck off... Ferguson."   
Harley went to slam the door in Ferguson's face but Ferguson quickly placed her foot in the doorway and pushed the door with her hands.  
"I said we need a chat."   
"Whatever you want to say can be said here. You're not coming in my house."  
"How about we go inside and you make us both a refreshment. I think you'll be interested in what I have to say." Ferguson clicks the bones in her fingers.   
"I said no! You may scare others but you don't scare me. You have nothing on me Ferguson!"   
"You silly little girl. Just like..."  
Harley tries to shut the door but Ferguson over powers her, "your sister."   
Harley stops trying to shut the door upon hearing Allie's existence.   
"Go on... Try it Ferguson."   
Ferguson begins to laugh,   
"Does the name Charlie Bryant ring any bells?"   
Harley reacts to the name in utter shock as she doesn't understand how Ferguson could possibly know the information she'd just displayed.   
"YOU WHAT! NEVER MENTION THAT NAME TO ME AGAIN!"  
She pushed Ferguson against the wall outside her house.  
"Ha! That must be a Novak thing!"   
"What's a Novak thing?!"  
"Well, you do not think things through do you?You Novak's react with your temper."   
"You don't know me or my sister. That is one thing you know about me. I was 17 at the time. I don't need to explain myself to scum like you!"   
"Temper temper Novak."   
"As for Allie? She only lets people see what she wants. You may think you can more than handle me and Allie. But believe me... it is a Novak thing! Once Allie has her head around losing Bea, trust me, your days are numbered."  
"That is sweet. Protecting your family name. Ha! What is Allie going to do Novak? Dazzle me with her blue eyes? Knock me out with her smile? You think you're capable of handling me? Prove if Harley."  
"I don't have to prove anything to you Ferguson. I may have blood on my hands but so do you! And I can prove it. Listen to me Joanie. I may be many things but I'm not a sadistic bitch like you. Tick tock, tick tock. Your time is running out Joanie."   
"What are you talking about Novak?" Ferguson appeared shook by Harley's admission. Harley proceeded to go into her pocket and she pulled out her phone. Harley played a couple of recordings to Ferguson.   
The first recording began,  
"Hello Jake. It's Ferguson. You need to do it now. Nils needs to be killed. It is the only way my plan will work. It is either you or him Jake."   
Then the second recording,   
"Fantastic work jake. Burning him alive? I didn't realise you were so capable."  
Ferguson has turned a pale shade of grey upon hearing the recordings.   
"Where the hell did you get that?"  
"Not just dazzling blue eyes after all are we?! I'm not stupid. This is just a simple burner phone. I find out what I need to know about people who try and hurt my family. The police can't track this phone. When you hurt Allie, I dug up all the dirt I could find on you! And if you don't want people to know then I'd leave Allie alone if I was you!"  
Ferguson pulls away from Harley.   
"You'll keep Novak."  
Harley laughs in Ferguson's face,   
"Is that all you can say? You'll keep? You sound like a kid at school on the playground."   
"Oh no Harley. I have something extra special planned for you."   
Ferguson begins to walk back to her car as Harley calls after her,   
"Can't wait Ferguson. Bring it on."


	16. You make mistakes, you pay for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie and Franky are freed from the slot and this involves those first few hours out of out those 4 walls ❤️

Allie sat in isolation in her slot cell as she heard the door opening and a voice call, "Novak out." Mr. Stewart stood at the door.   
"Finally! Feels like I've been in here for months." Allie exclaimed as she ran out of the slot cell and launched towards the door to leave the area.  
"Allie! Shut the cell door and wait at the gate. I don't recall saying you could move." Jake smugly said, staring at her.  
"Sorry Mr Stewart." Allie said as she proceeded to shut the cell door.  
"Turn around Novak." Jake placed the cuffs on her; squeezing them tightly onto her wrists  
"Jesus Christ!" Allie screamed out.   
"Shut it Novak!Stay there and do not move. Doyle! You're out too! Get a move on!"   
"You scared she's going to give you another beating?" Allie said laughing at the mere thought.   
"Don't be stupid Novak."   
Jake walked over to Franky's cell and unlocked it. Franky was stood by the window staring outward.   
"Doyle out." Jake said firmly.   
"Are you messing with me or I am seriously out of here?" Franky asked.   
"Will you just get out!" Jake said.   
"Gladly," said Franky sarcastically; slamming the cell door shut. Franky was also handcuffed by Jake.   
"You're both to go back to your unit. Officers have been warned that if there is even a sniff of trouble, you're both back down here! Novak, we will take you first. Doyle you have an appointment with your solicitor." Jake started to guy the women away from the slot.   
"Your trial is less than 3 weeks away." Jake said with a hopeless tone.   
"Tell Mr. Jackson, I appreciate his effort but I don't need one. I'm not fighting something that I'm guilty of. Can I just go to my unit." Franky had a lot of time to think in the slot and had arrived at the conclusion that she should be punished.   
"No can do Doyle! I'm under strict instructions to take you there."  
Upon arriving at H block Jake removed Allie's cuffs, "Novak, you're excused from work detail today. You're to remain here for the day." Jake said as he walked back over to Franky.   
"Franky! Don't give up!" Allie called through the bars of her unit. Franky glanced back at Allie and walked back toward her,   
"Allie, I did it. I'm guilty. I'm facing that other charge too! I'm fucked either way Allie. I'll see you later." Franky said with a look of remorse and disappointment.   
"Okay Doyle! Enough! Move it." Jake said, moving Franky along. As they walked down the corridor directly ahead, Franky spotted Kaz, Boomer, Stella and Dana. They were approaching towards Franky and Jake. Kaz stopped and laughed at Franky. Franky ignored Kaz's laughter and as she clashed shoulders with Kaz, Franky whispered into her ear, "how's Charley?" Kaz's face dropped as she shouted,   
"YOU WHAT?!!!!"  
"Sorry Kaz it was an accident." Franky replied with a huge Smirk on her face.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!!" Kaz said with grave fury.   
"You heard..." Franky paused "Sorry Karen, it was an accident... You know, knocking your shoulder."  
"YEAH RIGHT!!!" Kaz was furious at Franky's knowledge of Charley.   
"Move along Proctor." Jake said, blocking interaction between the women.  
"Yeah, move along Karen." Franky said smiling at her.  
"Franky, I suggest you shut it! NOW!" Mr.Stewart shouted at her; guiding her towards the visitors suite.  
___________________

Harley was sat outside of Wentworth Correctional. She was growing highly frustrated as she had been frantically trying to contact Will for days but he had been ignoring her calls.   
Harley was so desperate to see Allie.   
She got out of her car and slowly walked towards the prison and into the main entrance.  
"Hey. Can I speak to Will Jackson please." Harley asked Miss Miles, who was manning the front desk.   
"Let me just try and get hold of him." Replied Miss Miles, eyeing up the suspicious women stood in her presence.  
"It's Harley. Tell him I'm not leaving until he comes down here." Harley stood firm.   
Half an hour later Will arrived at the visitors suite and guided Harley into a side room,  
"What is it Harley? I'm busy." Will said as he looked around to see if anyone had seen the pair enter the room.   
"Why are you ignoring my calls Will?"   
"I'm busy Harley. This place is crazy. What do you want? I have a meeting soon."  
Harley let out a sigh and replied,   
"I need to see Allie! Surely she's out of the slot by now?"  
"Yeah she is but she's not having any contact with the outside world and that includes you!"   
"I NEEED TO SPEAK TO HER!" Harley screamed at Will out of sheer anger.  
"Harley! I suggest you calm down before I have you escorted from the building! When I think Allie is ready to have visitors again, I will let you know. At the moment, it's a no."  
"Why? Surely her punishment is over" Harley questioned Will's reason.  
"It's not about punishment. It's about limiting Allie's access to the outside world. I DO NOT want to be burying your sister as well as Bea!"  
"Allie is more than capable of handling herself. Will, just let me speak to her. I need to tell her something important." Harley was pleading with Will, so he knew it must have been important but remained determined to stick to his decision.  
"Whatever you say to Allie is going to add more fuel to the fire! No Harley! I'm trying to keep her safe!"   
"You know I will find a way to talk to her. So why don't we do it the legal way?"  
"I'm sorry Harley... It's not going to happen."  
Harley furiously slammed the door. She slammed it with so much force it bounced open. She then kicked a chair; which flew past Franky in the visitors suite.   
"Allie is going to know about this!! I swear to god!!" Harley shouted these words so loudly that it was beginning to draw people's attention.   
She turned her back on Will and slammed the door behind her as she approached the entrance of the visitors suite; it had been buzzed open for her just moments before.   
"Who's that?" Franky asked, staring at Mr. Jackson.  
"Not now Franky!" Will snapped.   
"Hey! I'm just looking out for Allie!" Franky snapped back.   
"Just focus on your meeting with your solicitor Franky."   
"Franky, I'll wait outside." Jake said, opening the door and guestering her inside.  
"Please take a sit Franky."  
Franky looked up and stared at the man in front of her.   
"Who are you? I thought it was going to be..." before Franky has chance to finish the male introduced himself,   
"I'm Mark Naynor Franky. I've been appointed by the courts to represent your case. Please, sit down. Tell me everything, from the start." Mark grabbed hold of his pen.   
Franky sat down, placing her feet on the table, "I did it. There is nothing more to say... Mark. Didn't think I'd be caught after three years. I deserve to be here." Franky said in absolute disarray.   
"Give me details Franky." 

"There was a riot, I had a weapon on me to protect myself. I was running down the corridor; alone, knowing that Jacs Holt and her crew were coming for me. I was protecting myself. I felt somebody grab my shoulder, I thought they were going to hurt me. So, I turned round; without knowing who it was and plunged the shiv in her chest. I killed her! It was an accident. I had no choice! She approached me in the wrong way when I was in danger and she's the Victim of that." Franky sat back in her chair and put her hands round the back of her head. She puffed her cheeks out and released a huge sigh.   
"I'm so sorry Franky. This doesn't look good Franky. I want you to plead guilty for manslaughter, it's your best chance of receiving the shortest sentencing. I will work on getting the charge of murder dropped. Do you have a support network?"   
"Somebody saw the entire thing but I don't want her involved. I don't want her being charged for withholding evidence."   
"Franky, I know you have your loyalties to people in here but that evidence could be the difference between you serving 10 years in here or life!" Mark was pushing for Franky to reveal the identity of the witness but she wasn't budging.  
"I'm not dragging other people into my mess. I couldn't live with myself if she got life in here too. Having to look her in the eye, every single day, for the rest of our lives. Just tell me straight, what am I looking at?"  
"Without evidence and just your word that it was an accident? You'll be sentenced to life Franky. Even if you plead guilty, it's still going to be a long sentence. Your current sentence for GHB doesn't exactly make matters easier either. Honestly Franky, I think you could possible spend your entire life in Wentworth." Mark put his pen down on the table.   
Franky begins to cry and leans in toward Mark, "No! I can't and won't spend the remainder of my life in here. Looking at those same four walls. The same faces every day; new and old. I've had a taste of my life and what it could be on the outside."   
Franky puts her head down on the table and then looks up at Mark. Tears are steaming down her face, "I need to go! Get me out of here now!"   
Franky rushes over to press the button in order to call the officer outside. She screams, "LET ME THE FUCK OUT!!! NOW!!!" Franky screamed until Jake came to the door.  
"Calm down Doyle!" Jake could see Franky was desperate to be released from the room.   
"I've fucked up big time!" She sobbed into her sleeve.   
"You've only yourself to blame Doyle! Come on! I'll take you back to your unit."  
Before Jake escorted Franky back to her unit she heard her voice being called from behind her,   
"Franky...."  
She turned at looked behind her and saw Bridget standing, gazing at her.   
"How did it go?" Bridget asked.   
"Not good Gidge." Franky replied.   
"It's Miss Westfall Franky. How about you come into my office so we can have a chat about it?"  
Franky looks down at the floor and laughs, "There's no point MISS WESTFALL! I've messed up. This place is my home. For the rest of my life. I'm done! With EVERYTHING!! What's the point? Mr. Stewart can you just take me back to my unit please?" Franky turned her back on Bridget.   
"Sure Doyle. I'll see you later Miss Westfall." Jake said as he grabbed Franky's arm in order to escort her back to her unit.   
"I'm not in the slot anymore Sir. We're through the door now. I can walk myself back to my cell."   
Jake moves closer to Franky, "lock up is in an hour. Go clear your head. No trouble and make sure you're back for the count."   
Franky looks shocked at Jake's kindness and understanding and as he removes the cuffs she says, "thanks Mr. Stewart. I owe ya."   
___________________

Allie was on her way back from her latest session with Bridget. As she was walking past the shower block she heard somebody calling for her attention.  
"Allie! Come in here a minute."  
It was Kaz.   
Allie looked around to see if anyone was watching her and then made her way over to the door of the shower block.  
"Kaz?"  
"Allie, come in."  
Allie wearily opened the door and entered the shower block.   
"What is it?"   
Allie asked. Suddenly Stella and Boomer appeared and slammed the door shut. Allie tried to battle with the duo so she could escape but they overpowered her and barricaded the door. Allie began to nervously laugh, "okay Kaz... okay. You've had your fun. I haven't got time for this..."  
Before Allie could finish her sentence, Kaz lashed out and grabbed her by the hair; dragging her down to the floor.   
"You know what I haven't got time for Allie?!"   
Allie tries to battle with Kaz to set herself free but Kaz's grip was latched too tight.  
"Kaz! You're hurting me!" Allie screamed.   
"I'm fed up of all of you thinking I'm a soft touch!"  
Kaz lands a blow to Allie's face which instantly knocks her to the ground.   
"So I'm going to make an example out of you Allie..."   
Kaz lands another blow to Allie's face, which causes her to bleed. Allie could see Kaz's mouth moving but she was failing to hear any words; everything seemed to be in slow motion due to the blows she had received to her head.   
Kaz gripped either side of Allie's mouth and spoke directly to her face, "you wanna break my rules Allie? Well, now it's my turn Buba."  
Stella and Boomer looked on as Kaz punches Allie in the face multiple times. Each blow harder than the last. "I pulled you out of the fucking gutter Allie!" Kaz stands up and looks down in disgrace at a bloody and battered Allie.   
Kaz turns around and looks in a mirror. She turns the taps on and begins to wash Allie's blood off her hands.   
"You're suppose to have my back. You're suppose to support me. Like I did you."   
Allie manages to pull herself up onto her elbows.   
"Is that all you've got. COME ON KAZ!!!!" Allie screamed out of anger. Stella and Boomer looked at each other in concern as they knew the situation was about to get out of hand. "Come on Kaz. Let's go now. She's had enough." Stella said.   
"She" Kaz said laughing and crouches down to Allie, "she's begging for it. You heard her."   
Kaz forces her forehead against Allie's, "hmmmm... beg me Allie! You're a fucking poor excuse of a human." Kaz slaps Allie's already badly beaten face.   
She turns towards Stella and Boomer, "Go."   
They look at each other and then at Allie.  
"I SAID FUCKINGGGGG GOOOOOO!!!"   
Stella and Boomer jump out of their skin at Kaz's outburst and rush out of the shower block.   
Kaz turns her attention to Allie, who is lying flat on her back laughing. There is blood surrounding her.   
Allie knew the brutal beating she was receiving from Kaz was just beginning.   
"This is the answer right Kaz? You're fucking pathetic!!" Kaz quickly turns around and boots Allie in the ribs five times.   
"Says the one who is in love with a dead person!"   
A rage burns within Allie after hearing these words from Kaz. She discovers the energy to launch herself at Kaz. Allie takes Kaz down and begins to land blows to Kaz's face. "You don't fucking talk about Bea like that again!" Allie screams as she attacks Kaz. "She's worth a million of you!" Allie lands a final blow to Kaz's nose and blood starts to pour from Kaz's nose.   
Using her legs, Kaz backs herself into the wall behind her. She wipes the blood away from her nose on the sleeve on her hoodie and rises to her feet again.   
Allie had fallen flat on her stomach after attacking Kaz. She was motionless.   
"Come on Allie." Kaz said taunting Allie.   
"Kaz... why?" Allie quietly said through her tears. She was so badly beaten that she couldn't even form a sentence.   
Kaz slowly approaches Allie,   
"Because you betrayed me Allie. You betrayed my trust and rules and now I HAVE to make an example of you. So those bitches know who is in charge!"  
Allie tries to get on her knees to battle Kaz but she falls back to the ground through sheer pain.   
"What happened to you Buba?" Kaz strangely begins to show concern for Allie after bashing her.   
Allie begins to struggle to her knees. She looks up at Kaz and the women make intense eye contact. Allie spits blood from her mouth and wipes the drying blood from her eyes.   
Kaz takes one last look at the damage she'd caused and proceeded to exit the showers.   
Allie follows Kaz with her eyes. Monitoring each step Kaz took.   
"Fuck you Kaz." Allie smugly said.   
Upon hearing this Kaz quickly spun around and punched Allie in the side of her head. Allie fell to the ground and had been knocked unconscious.   
Kaz looked at Allie's lifeless body and then at her fist.   
"I'm sorry buba..."


	17. believe me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update working loads ATM!

Franky was furious with Boomer and could see Kaz smirking from the corner of her eye. Miss miles grabbed Franky by the arm, "come on Doyle." She guided Franky back to her unit; along with Maxine and Boomer. She locked the gate behind her.  
"FUCKKK!" Franky screamed kicking the chair in front of her.  
"What's happened?" Doreen asked as Franky carried on pacing around the unit in circles.  
"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SWANING OFF TO?" Franky turned to Boomer. She was attempting to sneak into her cell. She paused when Franky screamed at her  
"WELL?"  
"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Boomer entered her cell and shut the door firmly behind her.  
"I swear to god, if anyone follows me in there, I will flip! Okay?! This is between me and Boomer "  
"Just tell us what happened?" Liz asked.  
"Maxi you tell them."  
Maxi sat down with the others and calmly explained the events that had taken place.  
As Franky opened Boomer's cell door, she discovered Boomer sat on her bed, tucking into a packet of Monte Carols.  
Franky walked over to her and took the biscuits from her and tossed them on the floor.  
"Did YOU touch her?" Franky asked Boomer.  
"Franky,just leave it okay?" Boomer replied.  
"I SAID... DID YOU TOUCH HER?!?!!!!"  
Boomer hesitated answering Franky, "Did you?" Franky asked again.  
"Yeah ... buh Kaz made me Franky!"  
"Fuck." Franky was taken back by Boomers answer.  
"BOOMER!!WHAT'S THE ONE RULE YOUR MEANT TO STICK BY?"  
"I don't know. Franky... Please just leave it..." Boomer tried to turn her back on Franky but Franky pulled her back to face her,  
"NO! I won't 'just leave it' you've left a member of OUR Family black and blue to suit your own agenda! Allie could have died if I didn't find her!"  
Franky sat down next to Boomer on her bed, "do you realise how close I am to bashing you? Just so you know how it feels?! Did it make you feel good? How many of you laid into her?" Franky stood up and Boomer was looking down at the floor, crying.  
"I'm sorry Franky."  
"WHY BOOMER?!" Franky screamed at her.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm a piece of shit Franky! Okay?! Happy?!!"  
Franky looked down at the distressed Boomer.  
"You know what boomer? Sorry isn't good enough... I'm done... Stay the fuck away from me AND my family." Franky started to leave Boomer's cell.  
"I am your family! Franky? Please don't leave me." Boomer begged Franky.  
"FAMILY DONT HURT ONE ANOTHER LIKE YOU DID!"  
Boomer tried to reason with Franky. She tried to justify her recent actions,  
"Yeah... yeah they do though don't they eh? Like, all the time eh?"  
"Okay Booms... You want to prove yourself?"  
"Yeah." Boomer looked hopeful at possible forgiveness.  
"You don't leave my side."  
"Fuck Franky. I can't just leave Kaz's crew."  
"What's she got on you Booms?" Franky asked; illustrating concern, even though she was bitterly enraged with Boomer.  
"I can't tell you Franky but if I hear anything that could harm you or the girls, I'll tell you! I love you Franky. I always will."  
"Boomer, what are you hiding from me? Tell me. I, we can help you."  
"I'm not fucking hiding anything from you okay?!" Boomer was growing angry through both the fear of Franky discovering her secret and wanting to tell Franky at the same time.  
"STOP Fucking lying to me!"  
"I'm not lying to you Franky!'  
Franky gripped Boomer's face and pushed her against the wall; Franky didn't wanted to use tough love but it was her last resort.  
"Booms how long have we been friends?"  
"Franky..."  
Franky gripped Boomer's face tighter, "your a rat. Just like Kaz and those other Red Right Hand bitches!"  
"Yeah, and Allie was one once too remember?!" Boomer struggled to get her words out due to Franky's grip.  
"Why do you like her so much?!" Boomer questioned Franky's protection over Allie.  
"You bitches touch ANY of my girls again... I'll kill you."  
Franky released her grip from Boomer's face and headed to the cell door.  
"And you know I'm capable of it Boomer."  
Franky slammed the cell door as she exited.  
Boomer sat alone, isolated in her cell. Every tear shed hurt more than the last. She wasn't able to tell Franky; her closest friend, why she was protecting Kaz and her crew.  
Boomer didn't want to protect Kaz but had no other choice. She had to make a deal with Kaz to protect herself. If Boomer broke her part of the deal, it would be her secret in jeopardy and that was something she wasn't willing to risk, at any cost.  
___________________

Harley sat in her office filling some paperwork. She had been working frantically on a particular case for weeks and had finally cracked it. She had earned a break and as she gathered her things to go for a break, she saw two detectives in conversation with her boss; Jacob. The detectives looked over at her. "Harley. Come to my office please." Her boss asked. "Is it going to take long? I've just figured a case out and have heaps of paperwork."  
As Harley entered the office one of the detectives held her by the arm,  
"Harley Alice Novak. I am arresting you on the suspicion of the murder of Vera Bennett."  
Harley looked baffled. "Vera who? What the ..."  
"Whatever you say will be used against you in court."  
The other detective pulled out a set of cuffs.  
"Wha...what? Who the hell is Vera Bennett? I haven't fucking done anything!"  
The detective slammed Harley up against the wall and forced her arm behind her back.  
"We can discuss this further at the station."  
Harley was putting up a fight whilst being cuffed. Both of the detectives held Harley's cuffed hands and dragged her out of her workplace and into the back of an unmarked police car.  
"I haven't done anything wrong!" Harley screamed repeatedly as she was stuffed into the car.  
"Who the hell is Vera Bennett?!!"  
Harley was confused by the entire situation. Screaming seemed to be the only thing she could muster together through her thoughts of fury.  
"How the fuck could I murder somebody who I don't know?!!"  
Upon arriving at the station Harley continued her protesting, "I didn't do anything!!"  
"Harley please calm down!" One of the detectives told her.  
"How can I calm down?!"  
The detective glanced at Hayley and she fell silent upon hearing the detective's next statement, "We will be asking you questions regarding your whereabouts on the night Miss Bennett was murdered. Mr. Dean will be your nominated solicitor. If you wish to pay for a private solicitor, that's your choice."  
Harley gave Mr. Dean a dirty look and sat down, "it's fine. All of my answers will be the same. I DIDN'T FUCKING DO IT! I didn't kill her!"  
"Miss Novak, where were you between the hours of 9pm and 8am this morning?"  
"I was driving round the country."  
The detectives glanced at one another raising their eyebrows as Harley continued, "I went to Wentworth Correctional, to visit my sister, Allie but the governor wouldn't allow the visit."  
Harley began to laugh, "I needed to clear my head."  
"Miss Novak, this isn't a laughing matter."  
Harley stopped laughing and began to take the situation seriously.  
"I pulled up at a local McDonald's, three hours away and went to sleep. From there I drove straight to work and changed into some fresh clothes that were in the boot."  
"Can anyone confirm your where abouts?"  
"No of course they can't I didn't want to be near anyone I wanted to be alone."  
"Well between the hours of 9pm-1am Vera Bennett was killed in your house."  
Harley looked astonished by the detectives admission.  
"A neighbour called the police to tell us that they could hear screaming. When questioned they confirmed they saw a figure and car matching your description. Do you see where we are going with this Miss Novak?"  
"I didn't do anything! I don't even know who she is!"  
Harley was beginning to cry and exhausted herself through protesting her innocence.  
"She was the former governor of Wentworth Correctional. Our theory is that you DID indeed visit your sister and it was her who asked you to perform this brutal murder. Why? Because of Miss Bennett's involvement in Bea Smith's murder. She wanted revenge and knew her long lost sister would get it for her!"  
"Check the records and you will see that I haven't spoke with Allie since she's been in that shithole! She didn't want people to know about me. She wanted to protect both of us. So why would she suddenly change her mind?!"  
"Because she lost the love of her life and would do anything to avenge her!"  
"SHE NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING!" Harley through herself back into her chair and gathered her thoughts.  
"If you're not going to charge me with anything then can I go back to fucking work?! I know my rights!"  
"This is far from finished. I want you to take a voluntary DNA test and we will need a copy of your finger prints."  
Harley looked at Mr. Dean; who had been completely useless, then peered back at the detectives.  
"No way! I didn't do it! Of course my DNA and finger prints are going to be all over my property. I'm there every day!"  
"Sorry, can I interrupt for a minute?" Mr. Dean asked.  
Harley turned to him as he said, "it is in your best interest to conform and comply. Do the tests and display your willingness to cooperate."  
Harley rolled her eyes, "Okay! Fine! Go ahead do your stupid DNA test."  
"A forsenic officer will come in shortly to take a copy of your fingerprints and your DNA. They will explain the procedure to you."  
"Do whatever you want. I'm innocent!" Harley was still protesting her innocence even as the evidence was stacking up against her.  
Five minutes later the detectives had gathered all the samples they had requested and whilst they sorted various tests and evidence out Harley was placed in a holding cell.  
Harley paced around the small cell. She banged continuously until somebody answered her.  
"Oi! I've got a phone call! I want to make it. NOW!"  
"You'll have your phone call when you arrive at wentworth."  
Harley seemed shocked and terrified by the thought of going to Wentworth.  
"Please, let me make it now." Harley pleaded with the officer.  
The officer seemed to display empathy towards Harley.  
"Fine...you've got five minutes."  
The officer; who Harley hadn't seen before, escorted her to an office and placed a phone in front of her. Harley punched in a number,  
"Come on answer!!!" she screamed down the phone.  
Moments later a male voice answered the phone.  
"Will. It's Harley... Please, don't put the phone down!"  
"Harley? What do you want?!"  
"Who the he'll is Vera Bennett Will?"  
There was a long pause.  
"And what's her connection to Allie?!"  
"She's the former governor of Wentworth. I guess she was partly responsible for Bea Smith's death. That's her only connection to Allie. Why Harley?"  
"Shit! Will, I'm in the police station now. Some fucker has framed me for her murder! I swear to god if Allie is behind this."  
"Vera has been killed..." the tone in Will's voice displayed the pain he felt as he heard the tragic news of his friend being killed. He composed himself and continued, "Allie couldn't have put this together. She's been blocked from the outside world. There's  
Just no way. Poor Vera. She didn't deserve this."  
"Times up Novak." The officer said.  
"Will. I have to go. Thanks for the information. Wait until I find out who is behind this!"  
"Harley, use your head and be the better person."  
"Novak off the phone now!" The officer ordered.  
"I'm DONE!" Harley slammed the phone down and held her head in her hands.  
"Can we finish this fucking interview now?!"  
"Yes. You've just been called back. The results of the tests have been fast tracked."  
Harley walked slowly towards the interview room and pushed the door open with an attitude. She glared at Mr. Dean; who had distress written all over his face. Harley knew that bad news was looming.  
"Harley, I'm going to show you a few items and I want you to tell me if you recognise them. Okay?" One of the detectives asked her.  
"Sure..."  
"Item A." The detective placed a packet of codeine on the table.  
"A used packet of codeine. Do you recognise this item?"  
Harley looked at the medication and replied, "yes, of course I do. It's my prescription. Turn it over, it's got my name on."  
"Harley, this item has only your fingerprints on. There was a dangerously high volume in Miss Bennett's blood system."  
"And that makes it my problem because?"  
"Because we also found a wine glass with Miss Bennett's DNA on and traces of this medication was also found in it. We believe you used this medication to drug and then cowardly kill Miss Bennett! She felt drowsy due to the medication. You told her to go and lie down in your bedroom. Once she had fallen asleep, you snuck in, like a snake, suffocated and strangled her to death which she woke up during resulting in the fight and struggled the neighbour heard her scream"  
"I didn't touch a hair on her body! I don't even know her! What the fu..."  
"We don't believe you! There was only yours and hers DNA found at the scene. The sick thing is, she was still partly conscious as you finished her off. She tried to fight you off; your DNA was found under her fingernails, where she had clawed for her life!"  
"That's impossible!"  
"The evidence says otherwise Harley!"  
"I've been set up! Please! Listen to me!"  
"Harley Novak..."  
Harley looked at Mr. Dean, "do something you useless piece of shit!"  
"I am formerly charging you with the murder of Vera Bennett."  
"No! No! I didn't do it!!!" Harley screamed out.  
"Why isn't anyone listening to me?!!!"  
"Detective Ross, will you help me escort Harley to Wentworth? We need a ghost van as soon as possible. I want her gone, NOW!"  
"Novak get up!"  
Detective Ross dragged her up by her arm.  
"NO! It is MY house, of course my DNA is going to be on my things! How can you prove that the drugs in her system are the same batch as mine?!"  
"Turn around so I can put the handcuffs on you!"  
As the detective attempted to place the handcuffs on Harley she instantly pushed him away,  
"No!"  
"Do you really want to add the assult of a officer to your charges?"  
"Do you really think I care?!"  
Before Harley could continue, she was forced; face first, up against the wall. The handcuffs were placed on her. Gripping her wrists tightly.  
"Try to hit me again and I will rain a shitstorm on you! Now MOVE!"  
Harley was dragged to the ghost van by two male officers; kicking and screaming until her lungs burnt.  
As the van began the journey to Wentworth, Harley glanced through the small window and saw the detectives smiling.  
"Fucking cunts." She muttered under her breath.  
"Fuck sakeeeee!!"  
Although Harley protested her innocence, she couldn't prove it and knew she was in for a tough ride.  
However, she knew she could finally see Allie and knock some sense into her once she arrived at Wentworth.  
___________________

The sun was beaming down onto Allie's face as she looked up into the clear blue sky with her eyes shut.  
There was a light breeze and Allie absorbed the moment whilst the wind ran through her hair.  
A voice called out, "Allie?"  
Allie slowly opened her eyes and turned around.  
"Bea!"  
Allie ran toward Bea and threw her arms out in order to embrace her.  
"No Allie!" Bea pushed Allie's arms away from her. "You shouldn't be here again!"  
Allie looked down towards the ground, "I can't stop thinking about you Bea."  
Bea turns away from Allie, "you see all of this Allie? It's yours for the taking."  
Allie approaches Bea and cuddles into her back. She places her hands on Bea's elbows, "and I want you with me when I take it."  
For a moment Bea accepts Allie's affection and then swiftly pulls out of the embrace, "I can't Allie. I won't. How are you even here?"  
Allie displays a sense of hopelessness and replies, "Bea? Does it matter why I'm here? I'm here, isn't that enough?"  
"You're using again aren't you?!"  
"Are you fucking kidding me?! I promis..."  
Bea starts walking walking away from Allie before she can finish her sentence.  
"We're done here Allie..."  
Allie follows Bea and screams, "Kaz bashed me!"  
Bea immediately stopped in her tracks, "for using?"  
"No for..." Allie paused upon remembering the reason why Kaz bashed her.  
"I thought as much. You promised me Allie! No more drugs.No more lies and no more secrets!"  
"Bea! It wasn't drugs. I promise."  
Bea walks towards Allie and stroked her face with the back of her hand and then cups her cheek.  
"Allie."  
"Bea..."  
Allie rested her cheek in Bea's hand.  
"You're a liar. Kaz would never bash you without reason."  
Bea tightly squeezes Allie's cheek, "Bea. You're hurting me!"  
"Don't ever come here again!"  
Bea let's go of Allie's cheek and Allie falls to her knees.  
"You piece of junkie shit!" Bea sternly turns away from Allie and begins to briskly walk away.  
"PLEASE BEA!!! I swear!!!" Allie calls after Bea. Pleading for her attention, crawling on her knees.  
Upon failing to gain Bea'd attention, Allie falls onto her back and looks into the air.  
The sun had disappeared. The sky turned a dark shade of black and it began to lash down with rain. The rain pounded into Allie's face and washed her tears away as she lay motionless in what appeared to be a sinkhole on the beach.  
The further Bea disappeared into the distance the deeper Allie fell down the sinkhole. Allie tried desperately to claw her way back to the surface but the sand slickly ran through her fingers.  
"BEA!!!!!"  
The rain began to fill the hole, making the sand heavier and heavier until finally Allie was suffocated and buried under the sand.  
Bea turned back and saw a mound of sand; where Allie had begged for her attention,  
"Goodbye Allie. I'll always love you."


	18. Why me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken ages to write- the next chapter is the works so hopefully I'll have it with you soon 
> 
> Love Tammie and Emma

Harley sat motionless in the back of a brawler. As she peered through a small window she could see traffic lights flashing, hear the laughter of the public and the vicious rumble of public transport.   
She slowly looked away from the window and gazed at the officer in front of her. Red hot tears of anger rolled down her face   
Suddenly the brawler came to a holt and Harley knew that she had arrived at Wentworth.   
As an officer opened the brawler door, a glimmer of light shone into the back of the vehicle; Harley understood that this would be the final time she'd be able to experience such a moment before being commended to what her sister reckoned to 'Hell'.   
"Move it Novak!" a voice barked at her.   
"Today not next week..." The voice called sarcastically.   
As Harley exited the vehicle she cleared up at the sky; which was now a murky grey. She then began to notice the huge signs around her, "NO PRISONERS ALLOWED PAST THIS POINT UNSUPERVISED."  
Harley was then briskly dragged through a set of double doors and was greeted by another officer,   
"I am Mr Stewart, Deputy Governor." He looked Harley up and down.   
"You'll be took to a side room now, where a female officer will conduct a strip search."  
Mr. Stewart signalled for Harley to follow him to the room.   
"Once that's done, I will escort you to the admissions room."   
Just then he spotted a group of prisoners huddled together.   
"Don't move." He ordered at Harley.   
"What's going on here?" Mr. Stewart asked as he approached the women.   
"Nothing!" A small redhead called out.   
"Can I have some assistance in the admissions corridor please." He called through on his radio.   
"Spread yourself apart and place your hands on top of your heads."  
"We haven't done anything wrong!" One of the women insisted.   
"And last time you said that, we discovered you had a weapon and narcotics."   
Harley stood still and watched on as the corridor filled up with a river of officers and then the governor.   
As he got closer toward the women in question he spotted Harley and they shared a seconds eye contact. He swiftly looked away and retrieved a stash of drugs which Mr. Stewart had found on one of the women.   
"Good spot Mr. Stewart." Will praised Jake as the women were being dragged off pleading their innocence.   
"Thank you governor. I better finish this admission Sir."   
Both men's attention was draw to Harley.   
"I see how it is." Harley laughed as she addressed Mr. Jackson.   
"I need to contact the police to collect this." Mr. Jackson held the drugs up and began to walk away, completely ignoring Harley's comment.   
As Harley followed Mr.Stewart through various corridors she noted the chipped paint on the walls and the flickering lights. Harley could sense the other inmates stripping her with their eyes. She felt lonely, vulnerable and stripped of her identity.   
That was just the emotional stripping as Harley was now faced with the physical strip search. It did not bring her joy having to share her body with the officer but she knew that putting a front up and declining to conform would only create unnecessary problems.   
Once she had faced the humiliation of the search she was lead out of the room and was now wearing the teal uniform of Wentworth.   
"Please sit down. I have some formal questions that I have to ask you before you allowed in the unit."   
Harley sat down and watched as the clock in front of her ticked away.   
"Novak.. Novak... NOVAK!"   
"What?"  
"Full name?"  
Harley rolled her eyes and replied,   
"You know what my name is!"  
"You need to answer the question."   
"Harley Alice Novak."   
Mr. Stewart began to pen down Harley's answers.   
"Excellent. Some co-operation. Date of birth?"  
"23/11/93"  
"Any medical conditions?"  
Harley remained quiet when asked this question.  
"Harley! Any medical conditions or required medication?"  
Harley looked away.   
"You're only denying yourself medical treatment if you refuse to answer the question."  
"I take codeine but only when required."  
"The reason?"  
Jake could sense Harley was reluctant to answer the question.   
"I am sure the nurse can contact my doctor."  
"That's your decision but the medication will be withheld until we get clearance from your doctor."  
"I'm sure I can deal with it until then."   
Jake looked at the next question, "next of kin?"   
"Allie Novak."  
Jake peered up at Harley.   
"Address and contact number?"  
"You're kidding me right? I think you know."  
"Harley, I don't want you to start off on the wrong foot in here."  
Harley sniggers, "wrong foot? Really?! I'm in here for a murder that I didn't commit! I'd say that's wrong footing already! Wouldn't you agree? I need to talk to Allie. Tell her why I have ended up..." She looks around the room, "here..."  
"Not today Harley. You need to settle in first."  
"When then?"  
"Possibly tomorrow. I'll take you to your unit now."  
As Harley followed behind Jake she recognised a familiar face as they entered the unit.   
"Kaz..." Harley said with a tone of resentment in her voice.   
"Harley? How did you..."  
Harley cut Kaz off,  
"Where's Allie?!"   
The colour drained from Harley's face as Kaz looked at her, took a deep gulp and replied,  
"I don't know."  
"Kaz, I won't ask you again... Where the fuck is Allie?"  
As Harley drew closer to Kaz, Boomer stepped in her path as she senses an impending danger.   
"Booms! It's okay. I can handle this."  
From some distance a voice echoed, "ladies! What's seems to be the problem?" It was Mr. Jackson.   
Harley suddenly noticed that both Kaz and Boomer's hands and knuckles were covered in grazes. She quickly reached out and pulled Kaz's hands towards her.   
"Strange Kaz. Allie is nowhere to be seen. You and your hench's hands are covered in marks and you don't know where Allie is?!"  
Kaz removes her hand away from Harley.   
"I promise you, if I find out you've put one of your greasy porkchop fingers on Allie... I'll cut them off." Harley softly whispered at Kaz.   
Mr. Jackson runs towards Harley and drags her away from Kaz's personal space.   
"You've been here less than an hour and you think this is acceptable behaviour?!"   
"Nobody is telling me where Allie is because something has happened to her! And this... SHE..."  
Harley points at Kaz, "either knows or has something to do with it!"   
"Harley, listen to me. Confronting the Top Dog in here will get you bashed or worst and I don't want that for you!"  
Harley smirked and laughed, "you think I'm scared of that?! Please, just let me see Allie!"  
Will looked at Kaz then the ground.   
"Ten minutes Harley but I am warning you. It's not pretty."

\----------  
Harley ran into medical and saw a bartered Allie lying in isolation.   
"ALLIE?!"  
Allie slowly turned her head and saw Mr. Jackson; who was stood in front of Harley. Both visitors had concern struck across their faces.   
Allie seemed annoyed by the disturbance. "I was dreaming about Bea! What do you want?"  
"Oh Allie..." Will said as he knew exactly what Allie was experiencing but was failing to help her at every opportunity.   
"Allie, you've got a visitor."  
Allie turned her head in the opposite direction.   
"Charming way to greet your sister." Harley said, stepping from behind Mr. Jackson.   
Allie looked on in utter disbelief as she finally saw a friendly and familiar face. "What the fuck are you doing here?"  
Allie scans Harley up and down, "in teal?! What have you done?!"  
Harley avoided Allie's question and asked her own, "who bashed you Allie?"   
Allie bit her lip,   
"I slipped..."  
"Don't fucking lie to me!"   
"Harley..."  
Harley held onto the side of Allie's bed, "don't take me for a fool Allie! You don't occur injuries like this through slipping!"   
"You don't lag in here Harley! You think this is bad? It will be twice as bad if I lag!"  
"It was Kaz wasn't it!"  
"Just fucking leave it Harley! Christ sake!!   
Mr. Jackson can you please get Nurse Radcliffe? My arm is killing me!" Allie holds her arm by her chest.   
"Sure Allie."   
Will left the room to find the nurse as soon as he possibly could.   
Harley waited until he had left the room and leant in towards Allie.   
"What happened?"   
Allie peered over her shoulder to check Mr. Jackson wasn't nearby.  
"I was jumped. You need to tell Franky who you are and stick with her until I get out of here!"  
Harley nods in agreement.   
"Does the name Vera Bennett mean anything to you Allie?"   
"Yeah. She's the ex governor." Allie seemed perplexed by Harley's question. "Why?"  
"I have been framed for her murder."  
Allie's heart sunk as she knew straight away who was behind the ordeal.   
"This has Ferguson wrote all over it."  
Harley began to piece the situation together in her head, "she came to my house and threatened me not so long ago!"  
"I can't believe she has dragged you into this! That bitch thinks she's untouchable! I need to get rid of her. Once and for all."   
Harley holds Allie's hand.   
"I'm going to kill her."  
"Allie! What are you talking about? You can't do that!!"  
"I can't... but we can..."  
Harley lets go of Allie's hand.   
"I can't do that Allie. I'm not a killer and neither are you!"  
"Harley, please. Help me? You need to get out of here. Kaz is Top Dog and you've already made an enemy of her. She'll make your life hell!"  
Before Harley had a chance to reply to Allie Will and Nurse Radcliffe returned to the room. Whilst Nurse Radcliffe tended to Allie's arm, will escorted a confused and speechless Harley back to her unit.

 

"FUCK!!!!!!!"  
Franky screamed as she sat hunched up in a corner of her cell, crying uncontrollably in disbelief.  
"I can't be... THIS IS NOT FUCKING HAPPENING!"  
Franky heard a gentle knock at the door. She looked up and quickly wiped the tears from her distraught face.   
As Franky opened the door Liz walked in,   
"Hey love."   
Franky shut the door behind Liz.   
"Franky love, you've been crying. What's happened? You've been shouting the odds for the past hour."  
"Everything is such a mess Liz. I don't know what I am going to do!" Franky broke down into tears and Liz held her by the shoulders.   
"Franky, we all know it was an accident..."  
"No Liz. It's not that."  
Liz seemed confused and asked, "what do you mean love?"  
Franky sat down on her bed and held her head between her legs, "Liz... I think I'm pregnant. I can't cope with this!"  
Franky's breathing began to deepen.   
"I'm not sure I follow..."  
"HE... forced himself on me. That was nine weeks ago."   
"That doesn't mean..."  
Franky snapped, "I haven't had a period since! I can't bring a child up in this shit hole!"  
"Who was it love?"  
Franky took a deep breath and replied with great trepidation,  
"Pennisi."  
Liz embraced Franky tightly and comforted her, "Franky."  
She pulls Franky's head close to her chest, "Franky, you have to go to medical and find out for certain."  
"I can't Liz. It makes it real. Hearing those words."  
Liz strokes Franky's hair, "I will go with you. I'll be there, every step of the way."  
"Liz, what's going to happen to the baby?" An emotional Franky holds her stomach.   
"I don't know but we will face that when needs be."  
"I can't do this alone Liz."  
"You listen to me Franky. You are not alone. You will never be alone whilst I am here."  
Liz takes Franky by the hand and they walk through what seemed to be never ending corridors. Franky put the hood up on her jacket to hide her tears of terror from the other inmates.   
"What are you doing here Doyle?" Miss Miles asked through the gates.   
"Franky needs a medical examination Miss Miles."  
"Then why are you with her?"  
Liz thinks quickly and replies, "I'm here as her peer worker."  
Miss Miles rolls her eyes. "Fine! What's the reason for the request?"  
"It's confidential." Said Liz. The women could sense Miss Miles was growing impatient with them, "we will tell Mr. Jackson." Miss Miles looked at her watch and then buzzed the women into medical.   
As she lead them into one of the cubicles she explained, "I will call the governor and you can explain this mess to him. Whatever it is." She watched the women as they waited for Will to arrive. After ten long minutes Mr. Jackson entered the room.   
"What's going on ladies?"   
Franky looked at him with complete sorrow and vacancy in her eyes.   
"I've got this. Thank you Miss Miles."  
Miss Miles exits the room.   
"This better not be a plan to try and gain access to Allie?!"   
"Is that what you think?!"  
Franky shouted as tears streamed down her face. She stood up and began to leave the room. Sensing that Franky was displaying a genuine health concern Will held her arm and prevented her from leaving. As he spun her back around to face him, Franky burst into a fit of hysterical tears. Will looked at Liz and then back at Franky.   
"Franky! What is going on?!"  
"I think I'm pregnant..." She fell to the ground through exhaustion and emotional distress. Liz quickly ran towards a vulnerable Franky and held her tightly. Will kneeled down,   
"Shit. I'm sorry Franky. Is it..."  
"Who else would it be?! What am I going to do?!"  
Nurse Radcliffe entered the room; and sees the destruction before her, whilst placing gloves on, "what examination is required Governor?"  
"Can we have a pregnancy test please?"  
Nurse Radcliffe seemed taken back by the request, "erm, sure."   
Franky proceeded to the toilet as Nurse Radcliffe passed her a container so the test could take place.   
"Wait! Can you do the test in front of me?"  
"Just let her do the test Franky." Liz suggested as she could see the stress the situation was creating for Franky.   
Nurse Radcliffe peers round the corner and says in utter disbelief,   
"It's positive Franky."  
Franky seemed to lose control of her body both physically and emotionally as she screams in Liz's face,   
"WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO LIZ?!"  
Both Liz and will try to calm Franky down but there was no point. Franky was a wreck. She stood up and screamed,  
"I'm never getting out of here!! They won't let me raise a baby in here! You saw what happened with Doreen!! The only way I'm getting out of here is in a body bag!!"  
"Franky! Sit down!" Mr. Jackson interrupted Franky's rant.   
"No! I need to think." Franky replied.   
"Liz, can you wait here and I will get somebody to escort you back to your unit."  
"Sure Mr. Jackson."   
"Thank you for your support for Franky Liz."  
Will turns and looks at Franky, "come on. Get up."  
"Where are we going?" Franky asked. "Just follow me."  
Franky began to follow him and just as she was about to leave the room Liz called out and said, "Franky Love, it will be okay."   
She then gave Franky a friendly smile.   
As Franky walked behind Will, she fought to keep herself together.   
Will understood the prisons policy concerning an inmates pregnancy but had to leave Franky to conclude her own decision regarding the situation.   
As they reached Will's office, Franky stopped but to her surprise he continued to walk down the corridor.   
"Mr. Jackson! Your office is here!" Franky called after him.   
"Just carry on Franky. We are not going in there."  
"Where are we going?" Asked Franky who seemed puzzled by the journey the pair was taking.   
"Franky. You're in shock and I think you need a one on one session with Miss Westfall."  
As Will announced this he knocked on Bridget's office door.   
"No! I can't."  
Franky could feel her heart beating in her chest. She thought it was going to burst. She felt disgusted with herself and couldn't face telling Bridget what was occurring.   
Bridget opened the door and saw a distraught Franky standing before her.   
With great concern she said, "Franky... what has happened?"   
Franky peered up into Bridget's eyes and quietly muttered, "I'm pregnant."


	19. I’ll stand by you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken so long but better late then never ~T

"Mr Jackson please no I can't do this" her breathing getting heavier and arratic.  
"Come on let's sit you down" said Will supporting an emotional franky into one of the Seats, she's placed her legs up onto the chair curling her body into a ball crying hysterically.

Bridget's face dropped even further she had to refrain herself from sopping and remain professional "This really happening " Bridget told herself trying to get her head around what this meant for herself and Franky despite her being locked into those four walls  
"I don't think I'm the right person to talk this over with her, I'll wait outside give me a shout if you need anything" Bridget nodded towards Will as he exited the room”  
"Franky..... Franky please don't ignore me"  
"I'm sorry"  
Bridget kneeled down beside her and grabbed her hands moving them away from her face and starred at her red botchy face and stroked it."This isn't your fault Franky none of it is, what do you want to do I'll support you every step of the way I’ve got your back "  
"I wanted to have my first child with you gidge"  
"Franky were not here to discuss that we are here because you’ve got a little baby growing inside of you, Franky I’m going to get straight to the point - you've got three options, an abortion, place the baby up for a adoption or raise the child in here if your granted it"  
"I can't kill it Gidge and I can't bare the thought of my own child, my own flesh and blood growing up in a family not knowing if they are going to be abused not knowing about me and not knowing where they’ve come from "  
"Do you know what that means"  
"Yeah my child will be raised up between these four walls"  
"Do you think that's any life for a young child franky?"  
"No but he or she will be safe"  
"Will they really? Franky how often are people murdered or drugged, there’s riots every other week you’re child will have to be searched do you realise how damaging that can be and what if you have a fight with someone and they start to target the child the baby wouldn’t be safe”  
"Then I will kill them"  
"Franky..."  
"I'm being serious gidge, that bastard isn't having rights to this baby and I'm going to raise the child and show that I can actually do something good in this world, I wanna watch it take its first steps, say it’s first word and hopefully first day at school , no one will harm my child I wouldn’t let them "  
"Will you stop being so stupid?" Standing up snapping at Franky , she couldn’t get round what she was trying to do.  
"I'm not being stupid, and thanks for your support really appreciate it you of all people should be respecting my decision"  
"Franky please"  
"No just no" she stood up and walked towards the door.  
"They will never let you keep the baby you know that right?"   
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Franky your not in here for a few months your looking at a serious sentence they won't view it in the best interest of the child they will take it away from you”   
"Bridget no one is taking my child away from me not you not no one, this is my way of creating some good into the world maybe it's my redemption but no judge is stopping me bringing my child up and you either stand by me or walk away now"  
"So your choosing some enzyme over me"  
"Are you fucking kidding me an enzyme? “ Franky stood up and pushed Bridget against the wall “ It's a child Bridget and yeah if you really want me to do that because I thought you would stick by me and respect my decision but you're clearly not are you?"  
Franky opened the door and walked out of storming off "Franky please come back and talk about this reasonably"  
"No I fucking won't talk about this reasonably now piss off!"

Franky continued to walk off but was stopped when arrived at the security door punching it several times "OW" she screamed staring at the blood oozing out of her hand as Mr Jackson grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against the wall “  
“FRANKY CALM DOWN”  
"Can you just please tell her to go away and leave me the fuck alone"  
Mr Jackson ushered Bridget away and let Franky go.  
"Are you okay to go back to your unit or do you want that mess cleaning up?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine god now can I please go back "

Franky couldn't shake what Bridget had said to her she walked back and forth in her cell trying to get her head around it she truly believed that Bridget was the one person that would have her back and even help her raise this baby.

She heard a knock on the door and looked up to find Maxine stood there she opened the door and peeked her head around the door "can I come in?"  
"Your not going to take no for an answer are you?"  
She smiled "no I'm not" Entering Frankys Cell and making herself comfortable.  
"Make yaself at home why don't ya"  
"I will, how are you feeling?"  
"Liz told you then?"  
"She's just looking out for you"  
"I know"  
"So what are you going to do?"  
"I don't know, but I'm not staying here"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm at court soon and the prison have to inform them I'm pregnant and they can take my baby away from me maxi and I can't let them do that I'll wait it out and see what they decide if not I'm gone I'll run max if it means that I get to spend the rest of the life with my child and bring her up then that's what I'm going to do"  
"Franky sweet, what's honestly the chances you somehow escape this place and stay on the run? When Bea escaped they had dozens of armed police searching for her and when they found her she was surrounded by guns pointing at her"  
"I know but I won't get caught and shoot a pregnant women that's never going to happen"   
"Franky promise me something"  
"Before you act hastily think it through because right now your acting in the moment and you need to truly think this through"  
"Okay I will but I don't think I will change my mind Max, it's not safe to bring a child up in here I know that but i can’t loose this baby"  
"No it's not but you would have plenty of mums to help out on night feeds"  
Franky smiled knowing that her girls would support her no matter what.

Harley sat in her Cell in H3 staring at the walls of her newly painted cell, she wanted to go and find Kaz and punch her lights out but she knew her sister wouldn't want her to fight her battles and a battle with the top dog was the last thing they needed.  
Harley walked out of her Cell despite it growing closer to the count she found herself making her way towards H1. Liz and Maxine were sat on the sofa staring at her. Maxine stood up and immediately went on the defensive.  
"Relax will ya, I don't mean any harm I'm Harley, Allies little sister I've come to see Franky?"  
"She needs some space love? Maybe come back later?"  
"I need to speak to her now"  
"Franky...."  
Liz said "what I told you to leave me alone?" Franky said opening her cell door but her face was bright red where she had been crying. "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my unit?"  
Crossing her arms stepping out of her cell.  
"Can you quit with the defensive, I'm Allies sister, Harley I've not long seen her and she told me to come and see you?"   
"What makes me believe that your telling the truth? You could be any old person trying to get to me And my girls?"  
Harley whispers something into Frankys ear before Franky pushed her into her room.  
"Look what do you want? I've got too much going on without worrying about your business?"  
"Look my sister has told me to stand by you because she has this crazy idea that I'm going to go up to Kaz and stir a pot that I can't get out of"  
"She told you it was Kaz that bashed her then?"  
"Nah she didn't tell me that, but it don't take a genius to work it out I've had a word with her and told her I will chop her fingers off if she so much as touches my sister again"  
Franky laughed "what makes you think that you can handle her?"  
Harley raised her eyebrows "She's nothing more than a power hungry bitch- I can handle her and she knows it but I don't want power in this place but if I challenge her its a challenge for top dog Allie said and that's definitely something I don't want even though I wanna knock the bitch off her high horse"

"Okay well fine I'll keep an eye on you but bring any trouble to my door I'll kick you so hard the sun won't shine okay"   
Harley smirked and retreated to her cell when Count had Begun for the night  
\---

Harley couldn't sleep she got given another warning for being in another unit during lockup, all she could think about is how her Allie had been ripped to shreds by the one person who was supposed to love and care for her, she knew Allie was facing the biggest battle of her life, she needed to help her before she proved her innocence. She spent all night tossing and turning watching the sun raise through the very limited view of the outside of her cell window, she heard the unit gate open . 

Before the morning count started and everyone in her unit woke , Harley walked into Kaz's Cell slowly shutting the door behind her.  
She looked who was fast asleep with a pillow covering her face She went over to her and shook her shoulder "Kaz wake up will you?"  
Kaz rolled over slightly startled "What do you want?"  
"Look I'm not here to fight I just to chat okay?"  
Kaz sat up "Go on"  
"Look I'm not here to grovel to you, but what you did to Allie is sickening for saying you viewed her as a daughter, she could really do with your support right now but you repay her like that? I just don't get it" sitting down on Kaz's toilet.  
"I didn't mean to hurt her like that you know"  
"Then how come she's been roughed up so badly then?"  
"She wanted it?"  
"What do you mean she wanted it?"  
"She asked for it literally testing my power of top dog I couldn't of just left it then I look weak as top dog she was disrespecting me, I felt sick to my stomach hurting her like that but what else could I have done? "  
"You seem to forget that of course she's going to test you, Allie don't care about anything but making Joan Ferguson suffer, she's the reason I am here. Kaz do you really care about her?"  
"I love her with all my heart she's like the daughter I didn't have"  
"well I need your help then, there may come a point I need you to help us take down Joan then will you stand by us no matter what?"  
"Of course I will it's the least I can do"  
"Thankyou and oh about the daughter you never had? I've met your daughter I didn't even have to ask her story the minute I saw her I knew she was yours she's a nice girl but Kaz she's a reck honestly and if you truly care about her at all then you'll do what you can to help her, here's her address” handing over a crumbled piece of paper” honestly Kaz I'm only telling you this is Because I know the last thing you will want is for to end up in here where she's a target and you will have to face her"  
"Thankyou and I am sorry for what I did to Allie"  
"Okay but if so much as breathe on her in the wrong way I will kill you"  
Kaz smiled" okay ill help you for Allies sake, but I need to keep this front up around you both for my own sake"  
"Fine okay whatever you say, but Kaz you don't even try and control either of us and leave Franky alone I can tell my sister has a lot of respect for her"  
"Okay and thanks for this I don't want Charley ending up in here not if I can help it"  
"No neither do I she has your temper so she needs all the help she can get will go along the way"

As soon as Harley left the room tears began to fall from Kaz's face. She had failed as a parent to Charley and she would never forgive herself for it.


End file.
